The Greatness of Owned Men
by m4gg0t
Summary: AU. What happens when seven men are owned by two women? More Summary inside. Rated M for language, sexual content, agression, drinking, drugs, and all out evilness :.
1. Graduation Day

**Summary: AU. Azra and Ayame celebrate life after high school graduation with there guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. But I do own Azra and Ayame but you can borrow them if you wanna :)**

It was graduation day at Fort Dorchester High School. Everyone was excited to be finally graduating. Well, almost everyone.

Renji sat down, saying nothing to his fellow students. He had lost a bet to his friend Ichigo and wasn't a happy camper.

"Dammit Ichigo I'm going to kick your ass," Renji thought to himself.

"Abarai Renji," The lady on the stage called out.

He sighed and got up becoming more and more nervous and upset by the second. He couldn't believe he was doing this at his own graduation. The red head walked up to the stage to accept his diploma. The lady handed him the paper and congratulated him, followed shortly by an applause from the crowd.

Renji smiled and said, "Thank you. I just have one thing to say."

"And what is that Abarai?" The lady asked.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed and ripped off his clothes. He was completely naked underneath his graduation outfit. He did a little jig on the stage before running off screaming "I'M FREE I'M FREE!"

Everybody burst out laughing, well amost everybody. The lady on the stage looked in shock. The attention of the crowd was quickly turned to six different men, all naked now running after Renji. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Uryu, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had decided to join Renji to save him from total embarassment.

As everybody stared, laughed, and pointed at the six men now doing the "cha cha" stark naked, two girls stayed seated and just shook their heads. Azra and Ayame knew about the bet and the "streaking session" about two weeks prior to graduation. You see, these seven men were technically owned by them. They were practically branded ever since freshman year. Nobody messed with, talked about, or even looked at these guys. Shit girls had to have permission from both Azra and Ayame before they were allowed to date one of them. It didn't seem to bother the guys though. They were like a close knit family. Both girls loved each and every one of there guys very much. Even if they were doing the cha cha naked on graduation day...

Hope you liked! I know it's a bit short but it's just the first chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll update sooner.


	2. Back at Home

**This chapter took me longer to write than expected. But it's up now! Hope you enjoy**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have fun today guys?" Azra asked.

"Haha Hells yea!" Grimmjow replied.

"Glad to hear that." Ayame smiled.

Everybody sat around in Ayame and Azra's living room eating chips and watching Super Troopers. The living room was fairly large. Well large enough to sit eight and not be crowded. Azra and Ayame sat in the back in there own lazyboys while everyone else sat either on the couches or love seat. Grimmjow sat on the loveseat next to Renji who looked very annoyed at the fact that he was this close to the man. Grimmjow was loving Renji's silent torture. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru all sat on one of the couches. Yumichika was preaching to Izuru about getting that hair out of his face, Izuru ignoring him as usual. Ikkaku was staring at the TV oblivious to what was around him. Uryu and Ichigo were sitting on the other couch. Ichigo seemed to be comforting a bummed out Uryu. Azra noticed this and turned to Uryu.

"What's wrong Ishida?" She asked sympathietically.

Uryu sighed, "This girl and her boyfriend were laughing at me and making jokes because I'm dating Ichigo."

Uryu was quite sensitive and not very open about his sexuality, so something like this really hit him hard.

"What did they say Uryu?" It was clear she was worried because she rarely called any of her men by their first name.

"Just things like 'stupid fag' and 'buttfucker' (Grimmjow snorted at this and earned a red eyed glare from Ayame)"

Azra sighed, "Don't worry. We'll make them pay."

"Thanks," Uryu sniffled.

"What do you suggest we do about this?" Ayame questioned Azra.

"Let's slash their tires!" Grimmjow suggested happily, pulling out a pocket knife.

Azra and Ayame stared at eachother with bright yellow cat eyes.

"Let's blow up their house!!" They said in unison

A silence fell upon the room. Only the TV in the background could be heard. A couple more seconds went by before Ichigo finally broke the silence and stated, "You two really are fucking demented..."

Azra giggled, "Why thank you Kurosaki"

"Why don't we just forget about it and go to a concert?" Uryu questioned.

"If it'll make you feel better Ishida," Azra sighed.

"It would," He replied.

Everybody sat in silece for a few minutes before Ayame stated, "Well who's playing tonight?"

Azra poked her head up and stated cheerfully, "Isn't Cradle of Filth playing with Avenged Sevenfold and Disturbed tonight at the Plex?"

"I thought they canceled that show," Renji replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ayame stood up and walked out of the room.

Everybody stood and followed her down the hall into the computer room. She sad down in the rolly chair and fired up the computer. After several minutes of looking up concert dates she turned and looked at the crowd behind her.

"Let's go to a concert guys!" She announced.

Everybody cheered and scattered out of the room to get ready.

"We only have two hours before it starts so hurry," Ayame screamed after the men before exiting the room herself.

Uryu and Ichigo went into one bathroom together to get ready. Uryu could never do his makeup without help and Ichigo was glad to oblige. Ikkaku took a bathroom by himself and locked the door to avoid Yumichika's lecturing about what blends with what. Yumichika, noticing this, grabbed Izuru and brought him into another bathroom for a lecture about getting his hair out of his face. Renji and Grimmjow raced to the last remaining bathroom. Renji won, leaving Grimmjow beating on the door telling him to hurry the fuck up.

Azra and Ayame walked calmy to two seperate bathrooms. These bathrooms were off limits to the guys and they knew this quite well. Expecially Grimmjow. Junior year Grimmjow got curious and walked into Azra's bathroom. Not long after, Azra walked in to find Grimmjow going through the drawers. To say the least, he was chased out of the house and down the road until Azra got ahold of him and kicked him in the nuts. Needless to say, nobody has ever dared to enter these bathrooms since then.

After about 45 minutes of total quiet, except for the occasional beating on the door by Grimmjow, Uryu and Ichigo came out of the bathroom. Grimmjow raced in slamming the door behind him. Ichigo was wearing all white with his face painted as pale as his clothes. He had on thick black eyeliner and black lipstick, and to top it all off, yellow contacts. When asked why he always dressed this way he would reply, "This is what my soul looks like."

Uryu was wearing black leather pants and a tight black shirt. He had on black eyeliner and had one blood red tear painted on his face. When asked about the tear he would just blush and mumble something about Ichigo and sex.

Ikkaku was next to come out. He wore only a pair of black baggy pants with chains on them. He had on black eyeliner and lipliner. He also wore white out contacts that he hid from the public eye until asked about his makeup, then he would look the person into the eye and smile without a word. It usually had the effect he was looking for. Yumichika was next to exit with an embarassed Izuru behind him. Yumichika had feathers painted on of his right eye. Two yellow coming out from the side and two red coming out from the top. He wore his regular clothing, stating, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Izuru had his hair out of his face which shocked everybody to start with. To add onto it he wore a black satin see-through shirt with black baggy shorts. He had on black eyeliner, lipliner, and lipstick. His eyeliner continued going out on his right eye and created a very demonic looking tribal tattoo beside his eye.

Renji was next. He wore black baggy pants, similar to Ikkakus, with a Cradle of Filth T-shirt on. His hair was down, which was definately a rarity. "It's going to end up coming down eventually," He stated when Ikkaku pointed to his head.

Everybody stood around for a while before they heard both Ayame and Azra's bathroom doors open. They all went silent when Ayame walked out in a long flowing trench coat. When opened she wore a black silk belly shirt and tight black jeans, ending in a pair of black combat boots. She had on black eyeliner and mascara with black lipstick that had a blood red streak of lipstick coming down from the corner of her mouth.

Azra walked up next to her wearing a balck and purple corset and a short matching miniskirt. She wore black fishnets, and combat boots matching Ayame's. She had on black eyeliner and mascara and black tears coming out from both eyes.

They both smiled and asked, "Is everybody ready?"

Grimmjow replied through the bathroom door, "Almost!"

"Well hurry up, we're leaving," Ayame said.

Everybody walked out the front door and headed to a blood red Miata and a jet black Scion. Ayame got in the Scion and Azra, the Miata. Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichikia, and Renji all crowded into the Scion, Renji taking shotgun. Uryu and Ichigo got into the Miata both taking backseat. The cars started and revved up, both growling loudly. Ayame led the way, dropping her car into first and squealing tires out of the driveway. At this Grimmjow ran out of the house wearing a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and black baggy shorts. He ran towards Azra's car and opened the passenger door. Azra smiled and squealed tires after Ayame. Grimmjow desperately ran after the car, barely making it into the passenger seat, breathing heavy. Azra smiled at him and raced off to the Plex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The Plex is a venue in Charleston, S.C. and if you don't know who Cradle of Filth, Avenged Sevenfold, or Disturbed are then you have some serious mental issues and you should get that checked out as soon as possible :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. I haven't started writing the third chapter yet but it'll be up in a couple of days time I'm sure. Until then, review! Let me know if you don't like something or have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters or just random ideas. Ideas help...a lot.**


	3. Filthy Disturbed Avenged Cradlefold Show

**Welcome back! I know it's been a while since my last update but I had some family business to tend to and I really didn't have the time to write anything. Without any further ado...here's the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. But I do own Ayame and Azra but you can borrow them if you wanna.**

After much racing, drifting, and exciting law breaking, they arrived. They parked furthest away just to listen to the silent grumbles everyone made as they walked to the back of the line.

Now Ayame was openly a bitch. She would tell someone off in a second. Plus she liked the fact that the men in her car were too afraid to complain out loud. Azra on the other hand, acted sweet and innocent, yet she was far from it. Like Ayame, she liked the fact that the men feared her. But unlike Ayame, when it came to getting back at someone, she took the silent approach. It was well known that if Azra was being unusually nice to you, that something bad, real bad, was about to happen. Therefore Azra would randomly be nice, just to see the scared looks on peoples faces. Ayame of course didn't help any when she would scream, "Dead man walking," as they passed her.

They reached the line and stood in a big jumble. Everyone just stood there in silence, slightly worn out from the long walk. Ballsy Grimmjow was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you park so damn far away?" He asked both girls.

"Nobody is going to walk that far to steal a car," Azra replied simply.

"But don't both cars have that security system in them that shoots out fire?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, and nobody will see it if someone does try to steal the car. That shit's very illegal and I like my car." Ayame replied.

Everybody nodded in agreement then went silent again. After about 45 minutes of inching, they finally reached the door. Ayame stepped up and said, "Nine tickets please."

The man looked at her in shock, "N-n-nine?"

"Did I stutter?" She replied sarcastically.

"Ummm...uhhh...that'll be 270 dollars maam," The man replied.

Ayame pulled out her wallet and handed the man 300 dollars cash. He looked at her like he was stupid, then handed her the tickets and 30 dollars. She took one ticket and handed the rest to Azra to pass down the line. Azra handed the rest of the tickets to the men and followed Ayame inside. Once the tickets were scanned they gathered up in a tight circle to discuss where to meet afterwards, seeing as the cars and there very illegal flames weren't an option.

"There is a Waffle House across the street. I think it would be best to meet up in the parking lot there. Can I trust everyone to NOT get hit crossing the street?" Azra said.

"We'll try but I can't promise anything," Renji replied simply.

"After everyone gets there we can grab a bite to eat. How's about that?" Ayame said after staring Renji down.

"Yay!!" Everyone cheered.

At this the circle broke up and everyone scattered in different directions. Most of the men headed into the crowd, but Azra and Ayame went to the bar. They both consumed large amounts of strong alcohol before a show because they knew that they would both end up in a mosh pit sooner or later.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked.

"Could I get a captian and coke?" Azra said.

"And I want a 7 and 7," Ayame said.

The bartender nodded and made the drinks. Azra paid and they walked towards the stage. Right then the lights went out and Disturbed came out on stage.

"Welcome everyone and thanks for coming," The singer announced. "This show or tour wouldn't be possible today if it weren't for all you fans out there. Without any further nonsense, here's a classic for everyone to enjoy!"

At that, the band started playing Stupified. Everyone cheered loudly as the band played on. Azra and Ayame held up thier drinks and started to sing along.

_All the people in the left wing ROCK_

_And all the people in the right wing ROCK_

_And all the people in the underground ROCK_

_I find myself stupified coming back again_

_All the people in the high rise ROCK_

_And all the people in the projects ROCK_

_And all la hente in the bario ROCK_

_I find myself stupified coming back again_

Azra and Ayame finished there drinks at the end of the song and quickly went back for refills. When they had refilled they went to walk off when Azra noticed a girl out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see a very annoyed Ikkaku being hit on by some chick. She walked over to investigate.

"Who is this sweetie?" Azra asked Ikkaku, putting her arm around his waste and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Nobody sweetheart," He replied happily as the girl walked off, "Oh thank god, she was annoying." He said after the girl had left.

"I could tell," Was all Azra said before she turned and walked away.

They walked back to the spot they were at before going to the bar, and watched the band play. They nodded their heads and drank as the song Liberate played on. Once again they were done with the drinks right as the song ended. They started to head to the bar for another refill when the beat to Down with the Sickness started. They looked at eachother and headed to the floor.

_Can you feel that?_

_Oh shit..._

_OOOWAHAHAHAH!!!!_

They started to mosh as if someone had just turned a switch on in thier heads. The most pit grew rapidly until there was about 30 people moshing. They always had a way with growing huge mosh pits. Renji joined in noticing the large mosh pit and not wanting to miss out. He was followed soon after by Ikkaku and Grimmjow. The mosh pit stopped and some people backed out as the main part of the song neared.

_And when I dream..._

_And when I dream..._

_And when I dream..._

_AND WHEN I DREAM!!_

_No mommy don't do it again_

_Don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy don't hit me OW!_

_Why'd you have to hit me like that mommy_

_Don't don't hit you're hurting me stop it_

_Why do you have to be such a bitch_

_Why don't you_

_Why don't you just fuck off and die_

_Why dont you just fuck off and die_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die_

_Why can't you just leave here and die_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_

_Fuck you!!_

_I don't need this shit_

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore_

_How would you like to see how it feels mommy?_

_Here it comes, get ready to die!!_

The mosh pit had dropped down to about 10 people including Azra and Ayame. Everyone else was either bleeding from one thing or another, or had backed out before hand. Azra and Ayame stayed in the now pathetic looking mosh pit for the rest of the song before walking back to the bar, desperately in need for a drink. They got yet another refill and sat at the bar, slowly sipping their drinks. Disturbed played about five more songs before leaving the stage. Azra and Ayame, now able to walk, wandered the crowd waiting for Cradle of Filth. Thier prayers were answered just seconds later. Dani Filth walked out on stage right after the band. They wasted no time with talking and started playing. They started off with Medusa and Hemlock. Azra stayed in the crowd and watched while Ayame went off to find another most pit. Ayame could take more mosh pits than Azra ever could. Azra didn't really mind. Ayame had a tendency of coming back with crazy stories, and Azra had a tendency of having wierd conversations with people while she was alone. Like the time the drunk bum looking guy came up to her at the Staind concert to tell her all about his foot fetish and suicidal anorexic daughter. Oh yes fun times.

Azra was torn out of her thoughts when Ayame came back with a tall silver haired man in tow. He had a thin smile on his face and his eyes were closed into small slits. All in all he reminded her of a fox.

"Azra this is Gin Ichimaru. He kicks ass at moshing and he wants to be one of our guys. He thinks the idea is cool as shit!" Ayame stated happily.

"Ichimaru, what do you think of Cradle of Filth?" Azra asked him calmly.

"They fuckin rock," He replied simply.

"Yep he's in," Azra smiled.

"How about my friend Toshiro?" He asked.

"We'll see. Let's meet him." Azra stated.

At that Gin turned and walked away to get his friend.

"Where'd you find the fox?" Azra asked.

"He was in the mosh pit and he knocked me over. You know it's hard to knock me over in the pit," Ayame replied.

"Damn, I haven't even knocked you over before," Azra stared at her friend in surprise.  
"Yea I know. So he helped me up and we started talking. When he told me he thought our men were awesome and he loved the idea, I brought him straight to you. You know we have to both approve," Ayame said quickly running out of breath.

"Well I like the guy. I hope his friend is just as cool," Azra smiled.

Right then the fox looking man walked back up to them with a short, silver spikey haired guy that looked to be about 12.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's kinda short but he's cool. And he hates being called a kid," Gin smiled at the two girls.

Azra looked at the short guy and had to stop herself from getting down on one knee and saying 'And how are you young man?' Instead she said, "Toshiro, what do you think about rap music?"

Toshiro winced at the thought of rap music and replied, "I honestly don't like any type of music that thinks it's cool to sing about shoes or 'chillin at the fucking Holiday Inn.'"

Both Azra and Ayame smiled. They looked at eachother and nodded before Ayame said, "Ichimaru. Hitsugaya. Welcome to the club. You're about to learn all about the greatness of owned men."

Not long after that Cradle of Filth started playing Born in a Burial Gown. Azra smiled, it was her turn to mosh. She grabbed Hitsugaya and pulled him into the closest mosh pit she could find.

"Ummmm, I usually don't mosh," Hitsugaya said shakily.

"Niether does Ishida," Was all she said before she started moshing.

Hitsugaya was being tossed around like a rag doll. He had never moshed before in his life. He didn't know the first thing about moshing. He turned to try to get out of it and Azra grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in. Big mistake on her part. One of the bouncers came into the mosh pit and grabbed her arm. Big mistake on HIS part. Azra looked at the man and in slow motion, lifted up her free arm and punched him square between the eyes. Azra was very edgy about strangers touching her, much less GRABBING her. It was the only thing that could really make her snap. But her mistake here was, this man just so happened to wiegh about 400 lbs. The man retaliated by punching her in the stomach, then picking her up and literally tossing her out the front door. But not before she got her two sense in. She looked at the man and said devious yet innocently, "What, you're not going to walk me to my car? It's the least you could do after punching me in the stomach."

The man actually thought about walking her to her car but decided to just leave her alone.

'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'I'd really like to see the look on your face when my car spits flames at your fat ass.'

She was torn out of her evil thoughts by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yea the fucking bouncer just threw me out!"

"Hell yea I punched him in the face. He grabbed my arm!"

"Yea I know"

"No stay inside and watch the show I'm fine."

"He didn't hit me hard I'm fine"

"No don't send Abarai out here. The show's almost over I'll just wait"

"Yea I'm sure"

"I'll see ya at Waffle House"

"Ok bye"

Azra closed the phone at lit a cigarette, then waited for the concert to end.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it'll be up soon I hope. No longer than I week I'm sure. Anyways review and let me know what you think! Good or bad I don't care. And if you have any ideas on future chapters let me know! I'm really just making this up as I go along. I don't know how it's going to end if it ever ends!!**


	4. Waffle House

**Well this chapter didn't take long to write. I was stoked because I had just found out what chapter 5 is going to be so I wanted to hurry up and get this one done so I can start on the next one! Anyways...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Waffle House industries. If I owned either I'd be RICH and I'd buy a llama...or an emu. But I do own Azra and Ayame even though they don't make me any money :(**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Azra and Ayame were the first to reach the Waffle House parking lot. Azra sat on the curb and examined the bruise that had popped up on her stomach while Ayame stood next to her waiting for the guys to show up.

"You did tell Ichimaru and Hitsugaya about meeting up here right?" Azra asked.

"Yea. They said they'd be here," Ayame replied.

"Hitsugaya's not mad is he? I mean about the whole mosh pit thing," Azra questioned.

"No he's not mad. Just a bit shaken up," Ayame calmed her friend.

Despite looks, Azra and Ayame both cared what their men thought about them, and how they made them feel. They were pretty rude to the guys from time to time just for the hell of it, but when it came down to their feelings, Azra and Ayame were usually pretty sensitive about it.

Azra looked up from looking at her stomach to see Ikkaku and Yumichika crossing the street. Ikkaku almost walked out in front of a car before Yumichika pulled him back and started lecturing him. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and followed Yumichika across the street.

"I saw that Madarame," Azra said after they had reached the parking lot.

"Sorry. I guess I had a little too much to drink," Ikkaku dropped his head in embarassment. "But hey, I heard you got punched in the stomach."

"Yea but I'm fine," Azra replied.

"Can I see?" Yumichika finally spoke up.

Azra sighed but lifted up her shirt to show the guys her bruise.

"Oh my god! A bouncer did this?" Yumichika shrieked.

Azra nodded and pulled her shirt down.

"Don't worry Azra we'll get him back. He won't get away with this," Ikkaku said angrily.

They all turned their attention away from Azra when Uryu and Ichigo walked up to them.

"Who won't get away with what?" Ichigo asked the crowd.

"Some bouncer punched Azra in the stomach," Ikkaku replied.

"Holy shit!! For what?" Uryu practically yelled.

"For punching him in the face," Azra grinned evilly.

"Nice," Ichigo smiled.

SCREEEEEEECH!!!

Everyone looked at the road to see a very drunk Renji standing in the middle of the road staring blankly at a car. Azra put her head in her hand and sighed. So much for being careful. Ayame was the one to retrieve him.

**"RENJI ABARAI GET YOUR DRUNK ASS IN THIS PARKING LOT THIS SECOND OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU BY YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HAIR!!!**" Ayame screamed at Renji with blood red eyes.

Renji looked up from the street and turned pale. He ran into the parking lot and got down on one knee.

"I'm really sorry Ayame I started to cross the street and the car came out of nowhere and..." Renji was cut off.

"Get...over...there..." Ayame hissed, pointing at the crowd.

Renji quickly got up and ran to the crowd. Ikkaku and Ichigo were laughing their asses off as they watched a very pale Renji run towards them.

"Sorry Azra, I really...it...it won't happen again," Renji stuttered.

"It better not happen again Abarai," Azra replied simply.

Renji stared at her in surprise, then noticed her rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine," She mumbled.

"No she's not. She got punched in the stomach but some bouncer," Uryu butted in.

"What? That's fucked up man!" Renji protested.

Uryu was about to reply when Grimmjow walked up with a very worn out looking Izuru following him.

"What's fucked up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Azra got punched in the stomach by some bouncer," Yumichika told him.

"So let's kill him," Grimmjow replied simply.

"Are you allright?" Izuru asked.

"I'm fine Kira," She replied sick of the subject.

Grimmjow nodded and turned to the crowd, "Seeing as we are all here, can we eat now, I'm starving."

"Not yet we still have two unaccounted for," Ayame replied.

"Who?" Renji asked.

"You'll see," Ayame smiled.

They all stood around while Renji counted and recounted and recounted heads. He finally stopped after counting everyone 20 times plus when Gin and Toshiro walked up.

"Sorry we're late, Toshiro just had to check to make sure nobody stole his board," Gin announced.

"Guys, this is Ichimaru and Hitsugaya. They've decided to join us," Ayame pointed at the two men.

Azra then stood up and said, "Ichimaru, Hitsugaya. These are our men. This is Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Izuru Kira, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Nice to meet ya," Gin and Toshiro said in unison.

"You too. And trust me, that'll be the last time you'll here them say our first names. Unless you're stupid...like Renji," Ichigo replied.

"Well...who's hungry?" Azra asked the crowd.

"Me!!" Everyone cheered.

"Then lets eat," Azra said happily.

Everyone walked inside and looked for seats. Ichigo sat with Uryu, Renji sat with Ikkaku and Yumichika, Grimmjow sat with Azra, and Gin and Toshiro sat with Ayame and Izuru. Azra was quick to tell the waiters who she was paying for. Ayame had paid for the tickets, one of which had half went to waste. So she had to make up for it.

"What do you think of those guys?" Grimmjow asked Azra.

"I don't know. They seem alright but it'll all come together in time I'm sure," Azra replied.

"You sure you're alright though?" I mean those bouncers are ruthless," Grimmjow whispered.

"Yea I'm fine. He hit me pretty hard but I'll live," Azra reassured him.

Grimmjow was very well known as the badass of the group. It couldn't be known that he actually was worried about Azra. I mean everyone else was worried because Azra and Ayame had protected them all through school. Grimmjow was different, he had joined because Azra and Ayame loved the spunk in him. His rebellion so to speak. He was known as someone to not be fucked with. So he had to keep that reputation, and both Azra and Ayame knew this. Azra was the only one that had seen him actually worry about something. She didn't know why be he seemed to show his softer side only to her.

--------------------------

"So you mentioned earlier something about a board," Ayame asked Toshiro.

"Yea I have a snowboard on top of my car," Toshiro replied.

"Oh cool. So you snowboard then?" Ayame leaned in, now very interested.

"He's a pro at it! Famous actually," Gin butted in.

"No I'm not. I'm in the advanced class but that's all," Toshiro protested.

"Liar. You're undefeated so far and if you're so unfamous why is your picture taken after every competition?" Gin fought back.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya I understand," Ayame smiled.

"See?" Toshiro looked at Gin in triumph.

Gin shrugged and turned away. As Ayame and Toshiro talked on about snowboarding Gin looked over at Izuru.

"So...Izuru is it?" Gin asked.

"Yea. Ichimaru right?" Izuru asked shakily.

"Call me Gin. So how long have you been with Azra and Ayame?" He asked.

"Since freshman year. Some jocks were...uhhh...messing with me, and Ayame kicked their asses and I've been with them ever since," Izuru sighed.

"That's cool. So what do you do in your spare time, I mean when you're not with the girls?" Gin smily smugly.

"Oh...uh...well...I dunno...just...uhh...hang out I guess," Izuru smiled and blushed deeply.

-------------------------------

"Where did they find these guys?" Renji mumbled peering at Gin and Toshiro.

"I don't know, but one looks like a fox and the other looks like he's in middle school," Yumichika replied.

"That fox guy kinda creeps me out," Ikkaku shivered, "But I heard he knocked Ayame down in the pit."

"You serious?" Renji stared in awe.

"Hey guys, you're missing the real problem here. What are we going to do about this bouncer guy? I mean he can't get away with what he did," Yumichika stated.

Both men nodded in agreement.

"I say we follow the guy home and paintball his house," Renji smiled.

"Oh dude that's perfect!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Imma go see what everyone else thinks!" Renji got up and walked over to Ayame's table.

"Hey Ayame I got an idea," Renji whispered.

"What's that Abarai?" Ayame sarcastically whispered back.

"Well, we gotta get back at that bouncer right? So I was thinking we could follow him home, and paintball his house!" Renji replied happily.

"Well Abarai, that idea almost makes up for earlier," Ayame sneered, "But I'm okay with it as long as Azra is."

Renji smiled happily and ran over to Azra's table.

"Hey Ayame, your eyes, they're yellow," Toshiro stared at her.

Ayame smiled," Yea they change colors. That's how me and Azra actually came to know eachother. We found out our eyes changed colors depending on our moods in 7th grade. We started to really look into it around 8th grade, and by 9th we found out what colors were for what moods. Around the end of 10th grade we found out that the colors are either darker or lighter depending on the strength of the mood. Our eyes turn red when we are mad, the darker red the more mad we are. Blue when we are sad, the lighter blue the more sad. Purple when we are happy, the darker purple the more happy. And yellow when we are feeling evil or devious, kinda like now"

Toshiro stared at her, not believeing what he just heard, "That's awesome!"

----------------------------

"I guess so," Azra said after she heard Renji's plan.

"YES!!" Renji cheered triumphantly, and then ran over to Ichigo and Uryu's table.

"What's going on Renji?" Ichigo asked a now glowing Renji.

"We are going to paintball the bouncers house that punched Azra!" Renji jumped up and down uncontrollably.

Uryu sighed at Renji ran back to his table, "This is all my fault. I decided on a concert in the first place."

Ichigo patted his lovers back, "None of this is your fault Uryu so don't say that."

Uryu layed his head on Ichigo's chest and sighed. Ichigo was the most beautiful person in the world to him. He would jump off of a building if Ichigo asked him to.

-------------------------------------

Renji rushed back to his table, "Okay guys we're doing it. Who's got paintball guns?"

"I've got two. One for me and one for Yumichika," Ikkaku stated.

"Okay, I've also got two. I know for a fact that both Azra and Ayame have at least one and I think Grimmjow's got one. I'm not sure about everyone else though," Renji named off.

"What if we don't have enough paintball guns for everyone?" Yumichika asked.

"Well let's go pick up some spray paint for everyone else," Renji replied.

"Sounds good," Yumichika agreed.

-------------After eating-------------

"Okay who's got paintball guns?" Ayame asked the group.

Azra, Ayame, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Gin all raised their hands.

"Okay looks like everyone except Hitsugaya, Kira, Ishida, and Kurosaki," Azra looked at the crowd.

Renji quickly raised his hand. Azra was immediately reminded of Hammy off of the movie Over the Hedge.

"Yes Abarai?" Azra asked half expecting him to tell her he found his nuts.

"I have two paintball guns so I was going to give one to Ichigo," He replied.

"Okay, so that leaves Hitsugaya, Kira, and Ishida. Renji mentioned spray paint for you guys. Anybody got any other ideas?" Azra asked the crowd.

Toshiro raised his hand, "What about eggs?"

Ayame smiled, "Great idea Hitsugaya. You bring eggs."

Everyone nodded in agreement anf filed into the cars the same way they had arrived. Gin and Toshiro drove in Toshiro's CRV.

"Where should we meet? I have to go buy eggs," Toshiro screamed out his car window at Ayame.

"Meet me at the Shell station down the street and you can follow me to the guys house," Ayame yelled back.

Toshiro nodded and drove off. Ayame followed him to go get the paintball guns and spray paint while Azra parked behind the Plex and waited for the bouncer to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I wanted to make it longer but before I knew it I had ended the chapter. So it's not as long as I would have liked but at least it's longer than the first chapter. Well tell me what you think:D**


	5. Paintballs and Unsuspecting Bouncers

**Welcome back fellow readers! Wow that sounded gay. Anyways this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but full of fun and action! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. But I do own Azra and Ayame!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ayame sat at the Shell station and waited for Toshiro and Gin to arrive. Not even 10 minutes after she had arrived, Toshiro and Gin pulled up. She got out of her car and walked over to the CRV.

"Did you get the eggs?" Ayame asked.

"Yep, five dozen," Gin smiled.

"Great. Now there's another thing I need to tell you guys. This egging and everything isn't just payback. It's an initiation, if you will, for both of you. If you do good and pass this test then you both are officially in. This is going to show us that you can keep up with us. Any questions?" Ayame asked.

Both men shook thier heads.

"Good. Follow me then. Azra called me and told me where this guy's at," Ayame walked back to her car and started it up.

Toshiro followed her out of the parking lot and off to the bouncers house.

-------------------------------------------------

Azra sat down the street from the guys home. It tickled her to find that he drove a Ford Focus of all cars. Not to mention his house looked like it was falling apart. No wonder he was bouncing at The Plex. He needed an excuse to get away from this hell hole. Azra was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yea I'm right down the road at the stop sign."

"I see ya."

"Alright, bye."

"It's time guys," Azra smiled evily and stepped out of her car.

Grimmjow, Uryu, and Ichigo followed her over to Ayame and Toshiro's cars. Everyone gathered in a circle and took the paintball guns and spray paint. Toshiro held onto a big bag full of eggs. Ayame pulled out black cloth for masks and handed them out.

"Okay the paintball guns are loaded. Now nobody say any names until we are back in the cars. And if anybody gets caught then it's on you from then on. Can I trust everyone not to rat everyone else out if they do get caught?" Ayame spoke to the crowd.

Everyone nodded to the question as they wrapped thier faces up with the cloth.

"Alright then, let's do this," Ayame said.

Everyone walked up the road to a raggety white house. Ayame was the first to shoot. She raised the gun and drew a perfect smiley face on the front door.

"Nice!" Toshiro complimented and threw an egg at the window and broke it.

"Nice one yourself," Ayame replied.

Everyone started shooting, spraying, and throwing all at once. Azra shot out a window and swore it hit a white couch. Renji tried to make a penis on the side of the house but it came out as a giant blob. Grimmjow shot at random before turning and shooting Ichigo in the side. This made Ichigo turn and shoot back and it started a battle between the two. Uryu and Izuru sprayed at random. Gin wrote in the yard "Ikorose Shinsou" and when asked what it ment he said, "Dunno. I heard it in a song once," Ayame watched Grimmjow and Ichigo then turned to Renji and shot him in the neck, then screamed, "That's for earlier!" Renji held his neck and sighed, accepting the great shot. Azra laughed and looked down at the yard after she spelled "fat ass" in the grass. Ikkaku and Yumichika started shooting at the car. Before anybody could stop them the car alarm had went off. Everybody stopped and looked over at the two. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at eachother and didn't know if they should laugh or panic. Thier decision was chosen for them when a tall, fat, bald man opened the front door with a shotgun in his hand. Everyone stood there in shock, then turned and hauled ass to the cars. But not before Gin aimed and shot the man right in the middle of his forhead. The man cocked his gun and started shooting at random. As soon as the cars were cranked and put into gear they heard sirens.

"Fuck! That asshole called the cops!" Grimmjow yelled over to Ayame.

"Follow me, but if you have to then split. I'll call you later if you lose me," Ayame screamed to Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded and squealed tires after Ayame. Azra squealed tires and headed the opposite way.

Azra ended up heading the wrong way. She ran into two cop cars and made a quick turn down a random street. After about five or six turns with the help of her emergency break, Azra had lost the cops. She headed back to hers and Ayame's house, taking random back roads to make sure she wasn't being followed.

--------------------------------------------------

Ayame and Toshiro had better luck. They heard sirens almost the whole way home but didn't see any cops. They took the same precautions and took back roads to the house. They arrived shortly after Azra. Ichigo ran outside to greet them.

"Dude we got chased by the cops! What the hell were you guys thinking shooting at the car?! I mean I know it's a Ford but come on!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hush Kurosaki. I've dealt with it already," Ayame said. "But you guys ran into cops?"

"Yea but we're good. I lost them before I even started out this way," Azra replied.

"Good. So you think we got him back?" Ayame asked her friend.

"Yea I think we got him back," Azra replied happily.

Ayame nodded and walked inside. Everyone filed in behind her and sat down. Azra grabbed two chairs for Gin and Toshiro.

"Well, this was Hitsugaya and Ichimaru's initiation. How does everyone think they did?" Ayame announced.

"Well I think Short Shit's got great aim," Renji said.

Toshiro growled at the nickname Renji had given him.

"And Gin still creeps me out but that forhead shot was fucking priceless!" Ikkaku said.

"Well, I think that settles it then," Azra smiled, "Looks like you guys are in."

Gin and Toshiro smiled and said in unison," Thanks guys."

"No backing out now guys," Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Gin replied.

The conversation was cut short by a knock at the door. Ayame got up and looked through the peephole. She turned around and motioned for Renji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo to leave the room. They quickly got up and hid in the bathroom. Ayame then opened the door.

"Hello officers. Can I help you?" Ayame asked politely.

"Yes we are looking for an Azra Crawford. Is she avaliable?" The man asked.

Ayame stepped away from the door and Azra walked up.

"May I ask what this is about?" Azra asked the men.

"Yes maam, you are wanted in for questioning regarding a recent act of vandalization," The officer replied.

"Vandalization? I've done some dumb things before but never vandalized anything!" Azra looked appaled, acting as best she could while trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry maam but we have no choice. This won't take long," The officer sighed.

"Very well. I guess you guys are just doing your jobs. But before we go, does anybody need to pick me up or will I be brought back here?" Azra asked innocently.

"You will need someone to come pick you up maam," The officer replied.

"Ayame, you know where the station is right?" Azra turned to her friend.

"Yea, just call me when you're ready," Ayame replied.

Azra grinned evily at the crowd behind her before putting on her puppy face and turned to face the man in front of her. She followed the cop outside and got in the car. Ayame watched as they drove out of the yard and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I know this chapter is considerably shorter than the last but before I knew it once again it had ended. But the next chapter is going to be quite interesting. Once again if you have any ideas let me know. I really am just making this up as I go along. Anyways, let me know what you think. Good bad I don't care...it'll help me get better :D.**

**Oh and if you were wondering why Grimmjow, Renji and Ichigo were all sent in the bathroom it's because they were the only three that were hit by paintballs and that would have been proof that they had used the paintball guns. Which wouldn't have made it any better on Azra so they just told them to go away...lol.**


	6. Questioned By The Cops

**I had this chapter done a little while ago but I had just put up the previous chapter and I thought it might be too soon to put this one up so I waited. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting. Here's your chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything else for that matter. Well...I do own my dog...and Azra and Ayame...My dog is cute :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Azra arrived at the police station and was escorted into the "interrogation room". She was followed in shortly after, by a cop in a suit and tie.

"Do you have a lawyer that you would like to call Mrs...Crawford?" The man asked looking down at his clipboard.

"Call me Azra and I don't have or need a lawyer sir. I've done nothing wrong," Azra replied smugly.

"Well in that case, I have a few questions for you...Azra," The cop sat down on the table next to her," Where were you approximately 2 hours ago?"

"I was at my home with my roomate and some other friends," Azra replied honestly.

"Would your friends mind confirming that?" He asked.

"I don't see why they would have a problem with it," Azra shrugged.

"Well if you would give me one of your friends numbers then I will have one of my men call them up right now," The cop smiled and handed Azra a piece of paper.

She grabbed the paper and pen and wrote down Ayame's cell phone number and handed it back to the cop.

"Thank you. If you would hold on a second I need to give this to my partner," The man got up and left the room for a couple seconds before returning, "Now where were we?

Oh yes, is it true that you own a red Mazda Miata?"

"Yes sir, I do," Azra once again replied innocently.

"And did you know a red Mazda Miata was seen fleeing from a mans home that had just been severely vandalized?" The man asked finally getting to the point.

"No sir I did not know that, but if I may, why didn't someone just write down the plate number? I'm sure that would have made things much easier on everybody," Azra said, playing the 'help' card.

"Sadly, nobody could get the plate number. That would make everybodies job much easier," The cop smiled, "Now I would like for you to see a couple photos taken at the scene of the crime."

He then proceeded to take a handful of pictures out of a folder and set them on the table. Azra looked at the pictures then looked up at the main, awaiting an explanation.

"Now if you look here, there are two broken windows. Through one of the windows we found splattered paint, the other, remnents of an egg," The cop explained.

"So...that means an egg and...a paintball gun?" Azra asked looking down at the picture to hide a smile.

"Correct. The egg broke an antique vase and the paintball ruined a white leather couch, He replied, starting to look agitated.

They were interuppted by a man walking into the room and whispering something into the cops ear. The cop nodded and the man left.

"Well it looks like your aliby pulls through. Your roomate Ayame did confirm that you were at your home," The man smiled.

"Good." Azra smiled back then looked down at the picture, "This here, the breaking the windows and everything, this means that it's more than just vandalization right? Isn't there a law against breaking things? Like 'you break it you buy it' or something?"

Azra now had decided to play the 'stupid' card.

"If you look at this picture, someone has vandalized the owners car, also using paintball guns," The man said ignoring Azra's question.

Azra looked down at the picture and put her hand over her mouth as if she were shocked. In reality she was hiding a huge smile. In the corner of the picture was her "FAT ASS" in the yard. She looked up at the officer and tried her best to look as if she was lost for words.

"Do you own a paintball gun Azra?" The cop asked her.

"Yes sir I do, but to tell you the truth I haven't used it since 10th or possibly 11th grade. It just kind of got old to me. Plus they shut down the place I used to go paintballing at so I really had no need for it anymore," Azra shrugged.

"Azra, have you ever seen this man before?" The cop pulled out a picture of the bouncer and handed it to her.

"Yes I have sir. He bounces at the Plex. He...forcefully...removed me from the Plex earlier this evening," She replied trying to keep a straight face.

"What do you mean as in forcefully?" The officer asked her.

"Well, he punched me in the stomach and quite literally threw me out the front door," Azra said now a bit annoyed.

"Now why would he do such a thing?" The officer asked knowing he had hit a nerve.

"Well to tell you the truth officer, I was moshing at the concert and he grabbed my arm quite roughly. In self defence, and not knowing he was a bouncer, I punched him," Azra growled.

"Azra, do you know how much evidence we have against you right now? We have a motive, a get away vehicle and a weapon," The man whispered all the while inching closer to her with every word he said until his face was about five inches away from her face.

"I drive a stock colored Miata, I own a paintball gun that I haven't used in about two years, and I got kicked out of The Plex, which happens to people everyday. Not to mention I have a sturdy aliby. I wouldn't really consider that evidence. I think you should bring this man in for questioning for punching an underage female in the stomach. And I'd appreciate it 'sir' if you would get out of my face," Azra replied cockily.

The man backed off, clearly caught off guard by her sudden outburst.

"A stock Miata can not gain enough speed in enough time to succesfully out run a cop car. I know for a fact that your Miata is not stock. You tie up to this bouncer more than anybody else. I have more on you then you know," The cop shot back.

"For your information, my Miata is stock and if you want proof then you can come by and see for yourself. IF you have any further questions, I'd like to see my lawyer," Azra spat.

"I have no further questions, you are free to leave, maam," The cop sighed, "But I will be over to see your 'stock' Miata."

Azra smiled and walked out of the room. A female cop started to grab her arm and lead her out when Azra pulled away.

"I don't like people touching me. You can show me to the door without touching me," She spat to the cop.

The girl backed away and pointed, "This way."

Azra walked out of the door and turned to the cop, "Thank you maam."

The girl nodded and closed the door.

Azra sat at the bottom step and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Ayame."

"Yea I'm out."

"Good until the guy got in my face. Then he saw a little bit of the bitch in me."

"No everything's cool."

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye."

Azra hung up the phone and lit up a cigarette while she waited for Ayame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame pulled up to the police station and motioned for Azra to get in the car. Azra stood up and went to get in the car. She opened the passenger side door and saw Toshiro sitting in the front seat. She looked at Toshiro then looked at Ayame then back at Toshiro then back at Ayame.

"I'll let you have shotgun this one time just because you're the new kid. But this is the only time understood?" Azra pointed at Toshiro.

He nodded and let Azra in the back seat. He then looked over to Ayame with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya?" Ayame asked.

"Kid," Was all he mumbled.

Ayame started laughing, "Azra, you forgot. Hitsugaya doesn't like being called a kid."

"Oh...sorry kid," Azra giggled and stepped in the backseat.

Azra was greeted by Grimmjow when she sat down.

"Why'd you come along?" Azra asked Grimmjow.

"Ummm...well...I was bored. And sick of Ichigo bitching about me beating him in the paintball fight," Grimmjow half stuttered.

Azra looked at him funny for a second then turned away.

"So how'd it go?" Ayame asked, eager to hear about the guy getting in her face.

"Not bad. I played innocent until he started getting cocky, then I started being a bitch. But he's got nothing and he knows it so I'm not worried. One thing though. Does anybody know anybody with a red stock Miata?" Azra smiled.

Toshiro turned around in his seat, "Yea my neighbor's got one. Why?"

"Would he let me borrow it if I payed him?" Azra asked.

"I don't know...why?" Toshiro asked again.

"I just might need it for a week or two," Azra said and turned to Grimmjow, "So did you leave any marks?"

"Grimmjow turned to her and said, "Marks?"

"On Kurosaki, from the fight," She replied.

"Oh yea quite a few actually. One on his side where I hit in the first time, a couple on his stomach and chest but a shit ton of them on his back!" Grimmjow went on to tell Azra where Ichigo was now bruised and swollen. Azra nodded and listened to a now rambling Grimmjow as Ayame drove back to the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Azra walked in the house and was greeted by a cheering crowd.

"You didn't get caught," Ikkaku said.

"No, but only because I told him I knew it was you and Ayasegawa who attacked the car," Azra said straightfaced.

"You...uhhhh...what?" Yumichika stuttered.

"HAHAHAHA! You're too damn gullable Ayasegawa. I'd never rat you fuckers out," Azra laughed.

Yumichika let out a squeaky fake sounding laugh.

"We've decided to celebrate!" Renji screamed.

"For what?" Azra asked.

"For Gin and Toshiro's successful initiation and for you outsmarting the system again," Renji replied.

"We already went out and got the drinks too," Gin held up a bottle of Jim Beam and Captian Morgan.

"Well then. Let's get fucked up!" Azra announced to the crowd.


	7. Drunken Secrets

**Wooo this one was fun! Finally started a pairing and starting another. I'm not telling you who's going to be paired with who because it's all a big secret. If I tell you it'll ruin the fun :D. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me. Neither does Family Guy or any of the drinks used in this chapter. I found all the drinks on :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

More than twenty bottles of alcohol were lined up on the coffee table.

"Okay me and Ayame get to choose what we want to drink first then it will go clockwise from there," Azra explained to the crowd sitting around the table.

The men nodded and watched to see what Ayame took first. Ayame put her finger over her mouth and looked back and forth at the bottles. After much thought she grabbed the Tequila Rose. Next was Azra. It didn't take her but a second to reach over and grab the bottle of Jager she had been eyeing for quite some time. Ikkaku was happily next in line. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of Captian Morgan. Yumichika rolled his eyes at the greedy look on Ikkaku's face and grabbed the bottle of Kahula. Izuru, who was sitting next to Gin, didn't want to seem uncool even though he only drank once and that was Smirnoff Ice. He reached at random and ended up with the Watermelon Pucker. Gin looked over at Izuru's choice and smiled, making Izuru blush, before he grabbed the Triple Sec. Toshiro was next in line. When he didn't grab anything everyone looked at him in confusion. Gin finally spoke up.

"Oh Toshiro doesn't drink," Gin explained.

Azra and Ayame looked at eachother then back at Toshiro.

"That's not going to last long," Azra grinned, "In the meantime, Kurosaki it's your turn."

Ichigo reached up and grabbed the bottle of Patron without a second thought. Uryu was after Ichigo and even thought he really didn't feel like drinking, he still reached for the Peach Schnapps. Renji bounced up quickly and snatched up the bottle of Crown Royal. Grimmjow looked at Renji like he was going to blow up before he took the bottle of Skyy Vodka. After Grimmjow had his bottle in hand Azra stood up.

"Now, everyone knows the rules. Wait no I forgot about Hitsugaya and Ichimaru. Ok, this is how it goes. Everybody grabs a bottle of alcohol. After everyone has chosen, we pass out shot glasses. You have to take three shots, one right after the other, of your chosen drink. Then the drinks are set back on the table and me and Ayame make specialty drinks for everybody. And when I say 'specialty' I mean drinks that me and Ayame have personally created. Make sense?" Azra explained.

Both men nodded and Azra sat back down.

"I believe last time I started," Azra said to Ayame.

Ayame nodded and passed out the shot glasses, three per person. She then sat down and filled her three shot glasses to the rim. After setting down the bottle of Tequila Rose, Ayame downed the three shots, one right after the other. After she was done, Ikkaku filled his glasses to the rim and downed them a bit slower than Ayame. Yumichika followed, downing the shot glasses as well. Izuru filled his and drank them much slower, making a sour face after every shot. Gin downed the shots like he had done it a million times. Ichigo took his just like everybody else, not wanted to stand out. Uryu drank his quickly to hurry up and get it over with. Renji already had his shots poured and waiting. As soon as Uryu's last shot glass touched the table, Renji's was at his mouth. Grimmjow downed his quickly before smiling wolfishly at the crowd. Azra was the last to drink. She poured all three shots in her mouth before swallowing. After Azra was done, Ayame looked over the crowd.

"You guys ready for your drinks?" Ayame asked.

"Hell yea!" Everybody said. Well almost everybody.

Azra's eyes turned yellow as she looked over at Toshiro. She grabbed the bottle of Everclear and jumped over the table, landing on Toshiro. Toshiro struggled to get away, but Ikkaku and Grimmjow had gotten up and were helping Azra hold him down. Azra opened the bottle of Everclear and pinched Toshiro's nose.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just work with me Hitsugaya," Azra sighed.

Toshiro continued to struggle but he wasn't stong enough to get away. He started turning red and reluctantly opened his mouth gasping for air. Azra took this opportunity to pour Everclear down Toshiro's throat. Toshiro tried to spit out the Everclear but it kept coming. He eventually had no choice but to swallow a mouthful of the drink. Azra immediately stopped pouring the alcohol and got up off of him.

"By the time we make your drink you should be pretty fucked up," Azra smiled and went back to her seat.

Grimmjow and Ikkaku went back to thier seats as well.

A couple of seconds went by before Gin said, "What the fuck was that shit?!"

Ayame looked up to see a very confused Gin. She tried to hold back a laugh but failed horribly at it.

"All of our men drink because we make it so," Ayame explained, "Kira and Ishida didn't drink when we met them either. We did the same thing to them that Azra just did to Hitsugaya. Well, I did it to Kira and Azra to Ishida...but you get the point."

Gin nodded slowly in understanding, then looked over at Toshiro. Toshiro looked a bit embarassed but the Everclear seemed to be doing it's job. He was looking more and more intoxicated by the second.

"Okay let's get this show on the road," Azra smiled, "Ayasegawa, could you get me eleven tall cups please?"

Yumichika nodded and went into the kitchen to retrieve the cups. He came back shortly after with a stack of cups. He handed them to Azra and went back to his seat. Azra smiled at him and seperated the cups.

"Okay let's see," Azra mumbled to herself.

Azra then reached over and grabbed the Vodka, Crown Royal, Jager, and Southern Comfort. She poured the different types of alcohol in the cup like she had done it a million times before. After making sure the drink was just right she looked up at the crowd, deciding who to give this drink to.

"Ichimaru," Azra handed him the cup, "This drink is called Ewok Buying a Hooker and a Rock of Cocain Behind a Strip Club on the Vegas Strip. I hope you enjoy."

Gin snorted at the name and took the drink. Ayame was next to make a drink. She grabbed the Jager, Peach Schnapps, and Vodka. She then turned ti Izuru.

"Kira would you go in the kitchen and bring me the cranberry juice, orange juice, pineapple juice, and a can of Redbull? Ishida would you help him?" Ayame asked.

Both men got up and headed for the kitchen. Ayame then poured the right amount of alcohol into the cup. Uryu and Izuru came back into the room and handed Ayame the juices and Redbull. She then poured the right amount of those ingredients in the cup. After taste testing it she handed the cup to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, this is called Sex on the Beach with a Dead German Rockstar. Enjoy," Ayame smiled.

Ichigo took the drink and smiled, "This one's new."

It was back to being Azra's turn. She grabbed the Aftershock, Kahula, Peach Schnapps, and Triple Sec. She poured the ingredients into a cup and handed it to Uryu.

"Ishida, this is called Altarboy With a Sore Ass Crying in the Rectory. Enjoy," Azra smiled.

Uryu took the drink and nodded his head in thanks. Ayame wasted no time, she grabbed the Captian Morgan, Butterscotch Schnapps, and Tequila Rose. She poured the ingredients and set it infront of Izuru.

"Here you go Kira. Have a Drowning Mexican Trying to Cross the Rio Grande," Ayame said.

Izuru nodded, "Thanks."

Azra reached up and grabbed the Aftershock, Jager, Southern Comfort, Watermelon Pucker, and Vodka. She mixed everything together and handed it to a smiling Renji.

"Abarai, This is Ewok Having a Wet Dream While Passed Out in a Laundromat on Olympic Blvd. Enjoy you fucking drunk," Azra said.

Renji squealed, "Thanks Azra."

Ayame grabbed the Bacardi and Vodka then looked over at Ikkaku.

"Madarame, go get me the Sprite," Ayame said.

Ikkaku got up and grabbed the Sprite out of the kitchen. He handed it to Ayame and she poured some Sprite in the cup before handing the finished drink to Yumichika.

"Ayasegawa this is called Fuck me Sideways. Enjoy," Ayame said.

"Thank you Ayame," Yumichika nodded.

Azra grabbed the Vodka, Patron, Hipnotiq, and Jager. She mixed the drink and tasted it before setting it infront of Ikkaku.

"Madarame, this is Ewok Teabagging a Mexican Trying to Cross the Border at Midnight. Enjoy," Azra smiled.

Ikkaku grabbed the drink and nodded. Ayame grabbed the Everclear (now half empty), Kahula, Triple Sec, and Vodka. She then grabbed a shot glass and measured the drinks. Two shots of Everclear, three shots of Kahula, three shots of Triple sec, and three shots of Vodka. She tasted the drink and set it infront of Toshiro. Then Grimmjow butted in.

"Why am I last?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because you're special, now hush," Azra replied.

Ayame nodded and said, "Hitsugaya, this drink is called Holy Fuck, you Fucking Fuck Faced Fucker. If you don't drink it, Azra will make you. Enjoy."

Toshiro nodded and smiled before accepting the drink. Azra giggled at Toshiro's odd behavior, then grabbed the Vodka, Chambord, Crown Royal, Jose Cuervo, Jager, and Kahula. Grimmjow's eyes widened at this. She mixed the ingredients, tasted the drink, then handed it over to Grimmjow.

"Mr. Impatient, this is called Ewok Wearing a Troubador Cape and a Crown Running into the Field During the France-Sweden World Cup Match. Enjoy," Azra smiled.

Grimjow smiled back and nodded, "Thanks."

Ayame and Azra then both grabbed ingredients and made drinks for themselves. Azra was done first so she announced the name first.

"This is called Gay Puerto Rican Rockstar in a Velvet Business Suit," She said.

Ayame was done shortly after and said, "This is called Comfortable Screw Up Against a Fuzzy Wall."

Everyone nodded before a very anxious Renji said, "Can we drink now?"

Ayame smiled, "Yes we can drink now."

Everybody cheered and started drinking. Some of the men got up and sat on the couch or loveseat. Ikkaku turned the TV on and changed it over to Family Guy. Toshiro set at the table and looked down at his drink. He sighed and set his chin in his hand. Ayame walked over to Toshiro and sat next to him.

"It tastes better than straight Everclear," She said.

"You have no idea how nasty that stuff was," He replied.

"Yea I do. Trust me," Ayame smiled, "Come on, just take a sip. If you don't like it I'll make you something else."

Toshiro sighed and took a small sip. He took another sip, and another. He then looked at Ayame and smiled.

"It's not too bad I guess," He shrugged.

"See, don't knock it till you try it," She patted him on the back.

Right then Azra came up, "Hey Hitsugaya. Just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I got a bit carried away."

"It's okay. After I heard that the same thing had been done to Izuru and Uryu, I calmed down a bit," Toshiro shrugged.

Azra nodded and walked away.

"DUDE I KNEW HIS CHIN LOOKED LIKE BALLS!!" Ikkaku screamed as he watched Family Guy.

"Hush, I can't hear it," Grimmjow spat, "This drink is really good. Hey Azra, what's this called again?"

Azra snickered, "What's what called? The loveseat, the TV, Family Guy? What?"

"The drink," Grimmjow laughed.

"Oh that," Azra said, "It's called Ewok Wearing a Troubador Cape and a Crown Running into the Field During the France-Sweden World Cup."

"How'd you come up with the name?" Grimmjow asked.

"Pure bordem," She replied, sitting next to him on the loveseat.

"I'm kinda glad we got new guys. I was starting to think I wouldn't have the chance to hold another guy down while you poured alcohol down his throat," Grimmjow smiled.

"Yea, they're not so bad after all. I think they are worthy to hang with us," Azra replied.

"You think I could get a sip if your drink, just to see how it tastes?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure, why not," Azra handed him the cup.

He took a sip then looked at her and smiled, "It's amazing."

Azra blushed and looked down, "Thanks."

Grimmjow put his index finger under Azra's chin and pulled her head up until she was eye level with him. He then very cautiously pressed his lips against hers. Azra hesitated for a second before kissing him back and setting her hand on his cheek. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched the whole thing unfold. Ikkaku started making cat calls as Yumichika whistled. This caught everybody else's attention and they all looked over at Azra and Grimmjow.

"Out of all the men, you picked the one asshole," Ayame laughed.

Azra blushed and pulled away from the kiss.

"So does this mean you guys are dating now?" Ichigo asked.

Azra looked up at Grimmjow and smiled, "I guess so."

"Are you going to call him Grimmjow now?" Renji asked.

"Does he get special privledges from now on seeing as you are dating him?" Ikkaku asked.

"This isn't like a random drunken thing that you're going to forget in the morning is it?" Yumichika asked.

"Guys guys, quit hounding her with questions," Ayame butted in.

"He's not getting any special privledges...except he might get to use my bathroom. I'll only call him Grimmjow if he wants me to. And I don't think I'll forget this. You guys probably won't let me," Azra explained.

Grimmjow smiled and whispered in her ear, "I think I like the way you say my first name."

Azra blushed and said, "Okay so I will start calling him Grimmjow. But it's Jeagerjaques when he gets in trouble."

The crowd nodded in agreement and went back to drinking. After the commotion about Azra and Grimmjow calmed down, a very intoxicated Toshiro walked up to a very intoxicated Renji. He poked Renji to get his attention.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Toshiro asked.

Now everybody knew that Renji sucked at keeping secrets. Everybody except a certian very intoxicated Toshiro that is.

"Yea why?" Renji replied.

"I have a secret to tell you," Toshiro slurred.

"Then tell me," Renji giggled.

"I think I might have a crush on Ayame," Toshiro snickered.

Renji grinned evily then replied, "Your secret is safe with me buddy."

Toshiro nodded and stumbled off. Renji walked up to Gin and poked him.

"Hey Gin," Renji whispered.

"Hey Renji," Gin whispered back.

"We need to get Ayame and your friend together," Renji smiled.

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because earlier Ayame said she thought Toshiro was hot, and Toshiro just came to me and told me he has a crush on Ayame. So we need to hook the two up," Renji explianed.

Gin grinned, "I'll see what I can do."

Gin walked over to Ikkaku and explained to him what Renji had just told him.

"I think we can get them together. I just need to think sober for a second," Ikkaku explained.

Two seconds later Ikkaku fell down on the couch and passed out.

"Well you're a lot of help," Gin mumbled before walking over to Yumichika.

"I'll do something about it after I sober up...not now...oh god not now," Yumichika sighed.

Gin nodded and walked over to Ichigo and Uryu. He explained the situation to them, and the fact that Ikkaku and Yumichika were no help so far.

"Yea we can work on something. We'll get everybody together tomorrow at some point and work out a plan," Ichigo smiled.

"Finally somebody that helps," Gin said.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't really ever good at helping," Uryu sighed.

"Well Ikkaku's passed out on the couch and..." Gin looked down at the two.

Icigho had just passed out on Uryu who was now snoring himself.

"Dammit!" Gin growled.

Gin walked over to Renji who was now laying on the floor sipping on the rest of the Hipnotiq.

"Renji everybody's passing out on me," Gin sighed.

"Well grab a bottle and start drinking before you're the only one awake," Renji giggled.

Gin grabbed the bottle of Hipnotiq out of Renji hands and smiled.

"I'll finish this off for you then, seeing as you're probably going to pass out soon anyways," Gin grinned and walked off.

Ironically Renji passed out about four seconds after Gin walked off. After Gin finished the bottle of Hipnotiq he walked over to Izuru.

"How drunk are you?" Gin asked.

"Not very, I honestly don't like drinking all that much," Izuru explained.

"Oh it's not that bad. You just gotta find what you like that's all," Gin replied smugly.

Izuru blushed and replied, "Well I really like the Pucker actually. But they didn't buy much of it so it's already gone. Gin?"

Gin had passed out right next to Izuru. Izuru sighed, this was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes much longer chappy! Happy happy! lol. Just to let you know...there really was only 20 different types of alcohol. They were Hipnotiq, Jager, Jose Cuervo, Jim Beam, Captian Morgan, Jack Daniels, Patron, Tequila Rose, Skyy Vodka, Crown Royal, Southern Comfort, Aftershock, Watermelon Pucker, Segram's 7, Chambord, Kahula, Peach Schnapps, Triple Sec, Butterscotch Schnapps, and Bacardi Silver. Some of the drinks weren't used at all but they are there because I said so. :D Review and lemme know what you think! Author's not is getting too long now! Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Nerf Wars and Red Hair Dye

**Sorry for the long wait. I went to Georgia for a weekend and saw my fiance's cousin's new baby boy. Then I just got caught up on other things and I've been slacking off on writing it. But I finally got it done. Longest chapter so far. Anyways, no more waiting. Read and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Thank god I don't...cause it would be one fucked up show.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ayame was the first to wake up. She walked out into the living room to find a royal mess. Alcohol bottles were lying randomly around the room, most of them empty. Ikkaku was passed out on the couch. Uryu and Ichigo were passed out on the loveseat. Gin was propped up against the wall. Renji was sprawled out on the floor. Izuru was curled up in a corner. Yumichika was propped up against the entertainment center. Toshiro though, was the best out of them all. He had cleared off the coffee table and was curled up on top of it. Ayame took in the sight in front of her before she noticed Azra and Grimmjow weren't in the room. She walked down the hall and opened up Azra's bedroom door. Azra and Grimmjow were cuddled up together in Azra's bed. Ayame smiled and closed the door. She then walked into the kitchen and found a cast iron pan and a metal spoon. She grabbed them and walked into the living room.

BANG BANG BANG. Ayame beat the spoon against the pot over and over again until everbody woke up. Ikkaku covered his head and groaned. Yumichika shot up and hit his head against the entertainment center. Renji covered his ears and whined. Izuru jumped up and ran out of the room. Gin looked up and flicked Ayame off. Ichigo and Uryu covered eachothers heads. Toshiro fell off of the coffee table and screamed, "Mommy I didn't do it mushroom face!!!"

Ayame looked at Toshiro and giggled before saying, "Okay guys time to wake up. We got cleaning up to do."

Everyone grumbled and sat on the couch or loveseat. Ayame passed out bottles of water then sad down in her chair. Everyone guzzled down the water before Renji looked up.

"Where's Azra and Grimmjow?" Renji asked.

"They are still sleeping. And don't any of you dare go wake them up. They're both horrible morning people," Ayame replied.

"What have the done in the past?" Gin asked.

"Well Azra broke Renji's nose and kicked me in the stomach when we tried to wake her up. And Grimmjow has beaten Ikkaku to a pulp when Ikkaku tried to wake him up. Yea it gets pretty brutal," Ayame replied.

"Wow. That's harsh," Gin said.

"So how are you feeling Mushroom Face?" Ayame asked Toshiro.

Toshiro blushed at the nickname then replied, "Like I've just been hit by an 18-wheeler,"

"Oh, you'll be okay," Renji smiled.

"Just drink lots of water and you'll feel better in no time," Ayame smiled.

Toshiro nodded and continued to drink his water. Not long after, Azra and Grimmjow walked into the room. Azra grabbed two bottles of water that were sitting on the coffee table and handed one to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sat in Azra's chair and Azra sat in his lap. Everybody stared at the two in shock. Nobody was allowed to sit in Azra's seat.

"Well this is a surprise," Yumichika said.

"I never got to sit in your seat," Renji mumbled.

"Well Renji. We never had sex, so that changes things," Azra smiled.

"Was he any good?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm not telling you guys that!" Azra laughed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ayame asked.

"Like I got wasted and had seriously rough sex. How's bout you?" Azra replied.

"Same. Minus the sex part," Ayame smiled.

Toshiro watched this conversation in shock, and had to hold back the urge to say. "I can help you with the rough sex part Ayame." Gin noticed the look in his friends eyes. He turned to Renji and nudged him.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Gin asked.

Renji nodded and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, we've gotta get the guys together and work out a plan to hook Toshiro and Ayame up. When do you think we could do that without them noticed?" Gin asked.

"Well I can get ideas from Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, and Uryu if you can talk to Izuru, Grimmjow, and Azra," Renji replied.

"Ummm...could you take Grimmjow. He's kinda mean from what I see and I'm not sure he likes me all that much," Gin mumbled.

"Haha, he's not that bad after you get to know him. But I can talk to him," Renji smiled.

Gin nodded and they both walked back into the living room and sat down.

"What was that about?" Azra asked Renji.

"Oh, Gin was asking me if you wouldn't mind taking him to the store. He didn't want to ask you because he hasn't yet learned his limits," Renji replied smoothly.

"I'll take you after my hangover goes away. And don't be afraid to ask me anything. I don't bite," Azra smiled to Gin.

"Liar," Grimmjow grinned, "My neck is still fucking killing me from those 'not bites'."

Azra blushed and hid her face in Grimmjow's chest.

"I think you and Jeagerjaques go good together Azra. You're always nice and rarely flip out, he's always mean and is rarely nice. He...completes you," Ayame smiled.

"Ummm...that's kinda an odd way of putting it but thank you anyways Ayame," Grimmjow replied.

Ayame nodded and peered over at Toshiro. Ever since the previous day she had been drawn to him. She wasn't quite sure what it was but he seemed to hypnotize her. Maybe it was because he tried so hard to keep his composure but with his small size it was just too easy to overcome him. It was kind of cute. Or maybe it was his ice blue eyes. They were so cold and dense but at the same time it was mesmerizing. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was so strongly attrracted to this man and she didn't even know why. Her thoughts were cut off by Azra.

"Okay I think I can drive now. You ready Ichimaru?" Azra asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm ready," Gin replied.

"Can I go too? I have a couple things I need to pick up," Renji asked.

"Sure. Grimmjow you wanna go?" Azra asked.

"Sure why not," Grimmjow replied.

"Alright let's go then," Azra grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.

"I thought you were going to talk to Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, and Uryu. Why did you decide to come too?" Gin whispered to Renji.

"I knew Grimmjow would go with Azra and you said you didn't want to ask him," Renji whispered back.

Gin nodded and they all filed into the car. Grimmjow took shotgun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you want to find a way to get Ayame and Hitsugaya together?" Azra asked Renji.

"Yes. Got any ideas?" Renji asked.

"How about a movie?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"But how are we going to get them to go to a movie alone?" Azra asked, mostly to herself.

"We don't!!" Gin butted in.

"How so?" Grimmjow asked.

"We all go to the movies, then slowly but surely, leave," Gin smiled, "Ikkaku and Yumichika could say it's boring. Izuru could say he needs a refill on his drink. Renji and I could go to the bathroom. Ichigo and Uryu could just get up and leave without saying anything. And you two could pretend to leave to go...do...something..." Gin stuttered at the end.

"Ichimaru you seem afraid of Grimmjow. Don't worry I won't let him bite you. Cause yes he does bite. But anyways, yes we will sneak off and pretend to go have sex. That is what you were going to say right?" Azra grinned.

Gin blushed and nodded his head.

"Why do we have to pretend?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Well can we do the movie today?" Renji asked ignoring Grimmjows comment.

"Yea we can do it tonight. Just inform the others. But first you and Ichimaru have to go buy something. It's going to look suspicious if we come back with nothing," Azra said.

The men nodded as they drove into the Wal-Mart parking lot. They walked inside and Azra had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to go wrong, horribly wrong. Renji led everybody to the toys section.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I need to check something out. The new car is supposed to be out," Renji replied.

"I forgot. You have a toy car fetish. Fucking wierdo," Grimmjow sighed.

"It's not a fetish. They are collecters editions," Renji spat.

"Keep telling yourself that, car fetish boy," Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

Renji glared at Grimmjow before turning the corner. Everyone stood in the middle of the aisle and waited for Renji to find his car. After a few minutes of Renji being absent, Azra decided to go find him. She turned the corner and what she saw shocked her. Renji was riding in circles on a tricycle. Azra busted out laughing.

"Abarai...what...the...fuck..are...you doing?" Azra choked out between laughs.

Renji smiled widley, "I found my car Azra."

"Get off it Abarai. You're going to end up getting us kicked out," Azra said after her laughing had stopped.

"Dammit. Okay," Renji sighed and got off the tricycle.

They walked back to the aisle with Gin and Grimmjow.

"You left them two alone?" Renji whispered.

"Yea. So," Azra shrugged.

"Gin's still kinda freaked out by Grimmjow, and now that Grimmjow knows that...well...you know," Renji explained.

"Ichimaru's eyes and wierd smile scares the shit out of Grimmjow. So they are fine. Don't worry so much," Azra replied.

They walked up to Gin and Grimmjow. They were standing on opposite sides of the aisle, turned away from eachother.

"Ichimaru, go pick something out. Oh, and Grimmjow won't bite you. Quit being a pussy," Azra smiled.

Gin nodded and walked off. They followed him to the food section. He walked down the candy aisle and grabbed about six bags of candy.

"Holy shit. You think you have enough Gin?" Renji asked.

"Never!" Gin grinned deviously.

Azra shook her head and smiled. 'It's going to be fun to tell Ayame that I drove all the way to Wal-Mart for a toy car and some candy,' Azra thought to herself.

"Okay I'm ready," Gin smiled, now with a handful of candy.

"Alright then, lets go," Azra said.

"Wait, I wanna get something before we go," Grimmjow grinned.

Azra nodded and everyone followed Grimmjow to the 'family planning' section. He walked over and picked up a large box of condoms.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Grimmjow smiled.

"You guys really did pork last night didn't you?" Renji asked.

"Ummm...yea Abarai...we did," Azra replied.

"Wow...Azra and Grimmjow," Renji mumbled to himself.

Azra shook her head and they walked to the closest check-out lane. While they were waiting in line, Gin spotted a nerf football. He got an evil idea. He picked up the ball and chucked it at Renji. In slow motion, Renji ducked and the ball hit Grimmjow in the face. Gin's jaw dropped.

"Dude I swear I was aiming for..." Gin was cut off when Grimmjow chucked the ball back at him, hitting him in the nose.

"Payback mother fucker!" Grimmjow grinned.

Gin laughed and threw the ball back at Grimmjow. This started a "nerf" war. They started throwing anything within reaching distance at eachother. The girl behind the counter tried to stop them but it was no use. She was too soft spoken for them.

"HEY!!" Azra screamed, "Gin Ichimaru! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! CUT...IT...OUT!!!"

"Yes maam," They both mumbled.

"Thank you," Azra smiled, "Sorry about that maam. They get a bit carried away sometimes."

The girl at the counter shrugged and rang up the items. They got thier things and left for the car.

"You guys were't as bad as you usually are. I'm surprised," Azra said after they got to the car.

"I think I'm still a little hungover," Renji commented.

"You should be. You got fucking wasted last night!" Gin smiled, "Do you remember me taking the bottle out of your hand and walking off?"

"No. You took alcohol out of my hand? That's dangerous man," Renji laughed.

"Yep. Soon after, ya passed out," Gin nodded.

"Abarai, you were pretty wasted last night," Azra smiled.

"Damn man. Fuck it...I had fun," Renji shrugged.

Everyone nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back hom to a...surprising site. Ikkaku and Yumichika were pinning Izuru down, dyeing his hair red.

"Ummmm...Ayame? You going to do anything about this?" Azra asked, pointing at the scene before her.

"Nah, this is fun. He kinda asked for it anyways," Ayame shrugged.

"HELP!!" Izuru screamed.

"Stay still dammit!" Yumichika whined.

Azra giggled at the men, "So how did this come about anyhow?"

"Oh god, where do I start?" Ayame smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

"Izuru, you should really pull that hair out of your face," Yumichika lectured.

"Would you quit lecturing me about my hair? Why don't you lecture Ikkaku about his baldness?" Izuru squealed. It was too early for him to be lectured about anything, much less his hair.

"I'm...NOT...bald," Ikkaku sneered.

"Because you have a beautiful face. Why don't you just show it?" Yumichika attempted to push the hair out of Izuru's face.

"Don't touch my hair! Why don't you worry about fixing your retarded bob cut and giving Ikkaku some hair?" Izuru shrieked.

"MY HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL HOW DARE YOU!!! Yumichika had lost it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT BALD!!" Ikkaku screamed.

They both instantly tackled Izuru. Izuru kicked, punched, bit, scratched, and screamed, but it was no use.

"I'll show you what beautiful hair is! Ikkaku, hold him down I'm getting the hair dye," Yumichika grinned.

Ikkaku nodded and held onto Izuru. Yumichika came back shortly after with a bottle of red hair dye, and some newspaper.

"What's the paper for?" Izuru asked fearfully.

"So I don't get this on the floor. Now hold still!" Yumichika sat next to Izuru's head.

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then I guess he did ask for it," Azra shrugged.

Azra sat in her chair and watched Yumichika forcefully dye Izuru's hair. Izuru had calmed down a bit after he noticed nobody was going to help him, but he was still pissed. Gin watched Izuru in amusment. This adorable shy little boy was helpless on his own. He needed someone to protect him at all times, and Gin was the man to do it. He'd have to get to know this man a lot more. After about 30 minutes of holding Izuru down, it was time to wash the dye out. Ikkaku got up off of Izuru and Izuru sat up.

"Okay go wash it out before your hair falls out," Yumichika smiled.

Izuru got up and walked to the bathroom without a word. Gin followed behind him shortly after.

"Hey, need some help?" Gin asked.

Izuru didn't answer as he took off his shirt and stuck his head over the side of the shower.

"Hey I would have helped ya out but I don't think the girls would have let me," Gin frowned.

"I don't need your help Ichimaru," Izuru said, his voice void of emotion.

"Come on, don't be like that. It makes me sad," Gin set his hand on Izuru's shoulder.

Izuru ignored him and continued washing the coloring out of his hair. After a few minutes he started to open the conditioner packet, but Gin stopped him.

"Wait, don't put that in yet. You missed a spot, Here let me get it," Gin washed some dye out of Izuru's hair, "There ya go."

"Thanks," Izuru mumbled.

"Not a problem," Gin smiled, "Hey...now that I Think of it, me and the others are trying to get Toshiro and Ayame hooked up. You haven't been 'briefed' on the situation yet. Think you would wanna help out?"

Izuru nodded and Gin went on to explain the plan to him. This seemed to calm Izuru down a bit. After he was done washing the conditioner out and towel drying his hair they walked out of the bathroom.

"Looks good!" Yumichika smiled.

"DON'T...talk to me..." Izuru sneered.

Yumichika instantly backed off.

"You look like me now!" Renji complimented.

"Shut up..."Izuru grumbled.

"I think it looks good on you," Gin smiled.

Izuru blushed, "Thanks Gin."

Everyone went silent.

"The fuck did you do to him in there?" Ayame asked Gin.

Gin shrugged and sat down. Everyone watched in confusion as Izuru sat next to him. Renji got up and sat on the other side of Gin.

"I told them did you tell him?" Renji whispered.

"Yea," Gin whispered back.

"Mission accomplished," Renji grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: DONE!! So another pairing in the making! I kinda feel bad I did that to Izuru though. Poor Izuru. I'm going to go cry like an emo Izuru now! I do feel bad for the poor kid though. He's so damn innocent ya know. Poor Izuru. But Gin makes him feel allllll better :D**


	9. RIP Heath Ledger filler

**This is a filler of my story. It's about Heath Ledger, but it's still a humor. Mainly because nobody really wants you to mourn their death. They'd want you to have fun and move on in life. And I think Heath Ledger would want us to have fun and move on in our lives instead of sitting around mourning about him. And this is my idea of having fun. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I really am sad that Heath Ledger died. He was a great actor and sexy one at that ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo walked in the door and plopped down on the couch looking quite upset.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" Ayame asked.

"Fucking dentist," Ichigo grumbled.

"What happened?" Yumichika asked.

"You remember that root canal I had last month?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea. What did they do about it?" Yumichika said.

"Well they never finished it. And today they told me that they drilled away too much bone and I needed a cadaver bone to replace it," Ichigo explained.

"What's a 'cadaver' bone?" Uryu asked.

"A bone from a dead body. Wait, Ishida...isn't your dad a doctor? You should know this shit," Ayame said.

"Ewwwwwwww!!" Yumichika squealed.

"Yea he is but I don't sit with him and let him explain nasty shit like that to me," Uryu grumbled.

"Anyways, my insurance won't cover it. That shit doesn't come cheap you know!" Ichigo shrieked.

Azra walked into the room with her head down, and a slightly pale face.

"What's wrong Azra?" Ayame asked.

"Heath Ledger just died. They said a possible drug overdose but, I never saw him as someone to do drugs," Azra sighed.

"Wow. That's...wow," Yumichika stuttered.

"Kurosaki," Ayame turned to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd pay for your cadaver bone thing if you got Heath Ledger's bone put in," Ayame smiled.

"What?!" Ichigo sputtered.

"Dude, you could say you have Heath Ledger's bone in your mouth!" Azra laughed.

"Heath Ledger's boner??" Ikkaku shrieked.

"No dumbass...BONE...not BONE ER," Ayame laughed.

"Dude, guys that's fucked up," Ichigo mumbled.

"No it's not. Heath wouldn't want us to mourn. He'd want us to have fun," Azra explained.

"I'm still not asking for his bone," Ichigo grumbled.

"Party pooper," Ayame giggled.

"Who names their kid 'Heath' anyhow?" Grimmjow questioned.

"The Ledger family apparently," Ayame shrugged.

Grimmjow nodded and everyone sat in silence, taking in the reality of the recent loss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't find this sick. Like I said Heath Ledger wouldn't want us to mourn. By the way this conversation really went on between me and my mom. She had a root canal done and they chiseled away too much bone and to put a permanent replacement in, she needed a cadaver bone. Then the whole Heath Ledger convo went in with it...yes we had that convo too. Anways, Heath Ledger, you will be missed. You were the best male actor I've ever seen in the history of acting. We will miss you. Rest in Peace, Heath Ledger.**


	10. Ditched at the Regal and Gay Denial

**Hey guys. I would have had this up much sooner but I just got stuck at the beginning of the chapter. Didn't know how to start it. After I got on a roll though it was done in a couple of days. Without any further blabbing, here's your story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did...it would be 10 times more kickass than it is now...and Momo would be dead...But I do own Azra and Ayame...those two sexy sexy bitches...haha.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three cars drove into the Regal 18 parking lot and took up five parking spaces. Azra and Ayame almost always double-parked. Toshiro hated it when people did, so he always parked perfectly. As everyone filed out of the cars Ayame turned to Azra.

"What movie are we going to see again?" Ayame asked.

"27 Dresses. You know, the one where that girl had been a bridesmaid 27 times?" Azra explained.

"Oh, that's still out?" Ayame mumbled mostly to herself.

"Yep," Azra smiled.

"I don't see why we have to go see some stupid chick flick," Ikkaku grumbled.

"Because I said so Madarame, now shut it," Azra snapped.

Ikkaku nodded and followed the group to the ticket counter. There were about six groups ahead of them, and the girl at the counter seemed to be new so it was taking forever. 'Perfect' Azra thought to herself.

"Ayame, why don't you and Hitsugaya go get the food and shit. I would make the guys do it but I don't trust any of them with money," Azra peered over her shoulder evily at the guys.

"I don't blame ya. I'll go get the food. It's better than standing in this line. Come on Hitsugaya," Ayame walked inside. Toshiro followed shortly after.

"So you think this plan will work?" Ichigo asked Azra.

"..."

When Ichigo turned to see why Azra hadn't answered, he got his answer quite quickly. Grimmjow was standing behind Azra with his hands wrapped around her waist. She was leaning against his chest with a big smile on her face. After further examination, he noticed Grimmjow was grinning evilly and whispering in her ear. Ichigo sighed and cleared his throat to get their attention. When it didn't work, he tried again. That time Azra looked at him with half open eyelids.

"Shush, I'm having fun," She giggled.

Ichigo sighed and left them alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame looked at the many different sizes of different things she could get. Mostly because she was trying to avoid Toshiro's eyes. She didn't see why Azra insisted on Toshiro. She had come to the conclusion that she really liked him, but she didn't know what to do about it. At first she was afraid that the guys wouldn't approve because he was in the group. But nobody seemed to mind about Azra and Grimmjow, so that excuse was gone. But now she wasn't sure that he even liked her. She had only known him for a couple days. She shouldn't be falling for someone so quickly.

"Miss," Ayame looked up at the girl at the counter.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yea, sorry," Ayame smiled and started ordering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I get eleven tickets for 27 dresses?" Azra smiled.

The ticket lady nodded and starting putting it in on the computer. Eleven tickets popped out and the girl counted them.

"That'll be 99 dollars," The girl smiled.

"You men better be fuckin thankful," Azra grumbled, pulling out a 100 dollar bill.

"They better get together. That's a lot of money just to ditch a movie," Grimmjow growled.

"Yea it is," Azra sighed.

They walked inside to see Ayame and a walking pile of sweets.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" Azra laughed.

With every bit of strength the pile of candy lifted it's middle finger and grumbled, "Fuck...you..."

Ikkaku, Gin, Renji, and Ichigo dropped to their knees laughing. Yumichika, Izuru, and Uryu walked over and helped him carry some things.

"You guys are mean," Yumichika whined to the men on the floor.

"That...that...oh...god...fuckin...funny..." Ikkaku choked out through laughs.

Renji was kicking and flailing so hard that his hair tie had come out. Azra noticed this and snatched it away before he found it.

Gin was in the fetal position on the floor holding his stomach, still laughing.

"My...my tummy...it hurts," Gin whined.

Ichigo, who was already bright red, started laughing harder at Gin's comment. He was laughing so hard by this point, that he was gasping for hair.

"Did you guys get high while we were inside?" Ayame asked Azra.

Azra who was giggling a bit herself, replied, "No I swear we didn't. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with them, it wasn't that damn funny."

"It was kinda cu...funny," Ayame blushed.

"Heard that," Grimmjow whispered.

"Hush Jeagerjaques," Azra spat.

Grimmjow frowned at the use of his last name.

"Okay guys get up, you're attracting too much attention," Ayame sighed.

The men who had calmed down a bit, got up off the floor. After they caught their breath Renji started looking around the floor.

"Anyone seen my hair tie? I can't find it," Renji grumbled.

Azra held up the hair tie and smiled, "Lookin for this?"

Renji reached for it but she quickly pocketed it, "Keep your hair down for now. It looks better than it does when it's up."

"I don't like it down. Now gimmie," Renji whined.

"Stop or else I won't give it back at all," Azra grinned evilly.

Renji grumbled and folded his arms, accepting defeat. Azra then handed out the tickets. After everyone had a ticket they walked up to go to the movie. They were 30 minutes early so they could make the plan successfull. They all piled in together in one of the middle rows at first, making sure Ayame and Toshiro were side by side. Then Ichigo and Uryu moved closer up when Uryu said he wouldn't be able to see. Ikkaku and Yumichika moved further back when Yumichika said they were too close and his neck would eventually start hurting as a result. Renji moved all the way to the end so he had something to lean on when he fell asleep. Izuru moved to the other end just in case he had to go to the bathroom and he wouldn't disturb anybody. Gin moved next to Izuru with the same excuse. Last but not least, Grimmjow and Azra moved all the way to the back so they wouldn't 'disturb' anyone else. By the time everybody had moved, there was a considerable amount of people in the theater.

The movie started, shortly after everyone had decided to stay in the spots they had moved to. About ten minutes into the movie, Ikkaku dragged Yumichika out, grumbling something about stupid chick flicks. Renji walked out shortly after saying he was going to go to sleep in the car because it was too cold to sleep in the theater. Izuru said he needed a refill and Gin smiled widely following him out. Ichigo and Uryu left saying that they had to go to the bathroom, and noticed on the way out that Azra and Grimmjow had already left. Ayame and Toshiro were now oblivious to the fact that they were the only two out of the group still in the theater.

Ichigo and Uryu were greeted by the rest of the crowd standing outside.

"So are we all here?" Azra asked, mentally making a head count.

"Looks like it," Ichigo replied.

"Alright, lets head out then," Azra smiled, "We have other things to tend to."

"What other things?" Uryu asked.

"I have to go get that Miata from Hitsugaya's neighbor," Azra replied.

"We don't have enough room for all of us," Ichigo said.

"We do if someone has the keys to the Scion," Azra smirked.

"Nice one!" Renji smiled.

"Alright lets head out. Ishida, you drive the Scion. Ichimaru, you come with me so I can find this place," Azra explained, throwing a set of keys to Uryu.

Uryu nodded and headed to Ayame's car. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika followed Uryu. Grimmjow, Izuru, and Gin all followed Azra. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Toshiro's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Toshiro's home about 30 minutes after leaving the theater. Everyone stayed in the cars except Gin and Azra who headed to the neighbors house. Gin knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Shortly after a tall man with long black hair opened the door.

"Gin, it's late. What do you want?" The man asked, a bit annoyed.

"Kuchki! Long time no see," Gin smiled.

"Gin...it's almost midnight," The man grumbled.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I have a bit of a problem and Toshiro told me you would be able to help," Azra butted in.

The man then turned to Azra, "What kind of problem?"

"Just some cop that's had a grudge against me for years. I told him that I had a red stock Miata and I don't. So if I payed you, would you let me borrow yours? You can of course have mine for the time being. It would only be for a week or so," Azra explained.

"I'm not going to be a part of this..." The man started to close the door.

"Wait man hold on a sec!" Gin put his foot in the door.

"Gin, move your foot!" The man growled.

"Azra! How long is this gunna take?" Renji walked up to the porch.

The man slowly opened the door and stared at Renji. Renji looked up at the man at the door and smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Byakuya Kuchki," Byakuya walked out on the porch and held out his hand to Renji.

"Renji Abarai," Renji half whispered, shaking Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya then turned to face Azra once again, "Show me your car and I'll consider it."

Azra smiled and walked over to her car. She gestured for everyone to get out of her car, then sat in it herself. Byakuya walked over to the passenger side and poked his head in. After examining the interior he looked at Azra.

"Can you pop the hood for me?" Byakuya asked.

Azra nodded and pulled the lever that popped the hood. Byakuya walked around to the front and stuck his head under the hood. After a few minutes he turned to Azra.

"Not bad. I'll agree to it but don't pay me. Your car is in much better shape than mine," Byakuya sighed.

"Awesome man. Thanks. But one question, why'd you change your mind? A second ago you were closing the door in our face," Azra smiled.

Byakuya glanced quickly over to Renji before turning back to Azra and smirking, "Just a bit of change of heart I guess."

Azra smiled, noticing the glance, "Glad ya did."

Azra, Renji and Gin all walked back over to Byakuya's yard and waited ouside while Byakuya went to get the keys to his car.

"Hey Abarai," Azra smiled.

"Hey Azra," Renji smiled back.

"He's kinda cute huh?" Azra smiled wider.

"He seems cool," Renji shrugged.

"Abarai...you're gay," Azra sighed.

"What? I am not. I dated that Rangiku chick remember?" Renji looked at Azra in shock.

"You guys didn't even pork!" Azra exclaimed.

"Cause she was waiting for marriage!" Renji tried to explain.

"That's not the point Abarai. Any 'straight' man would have convinced her to have sex with him. Especially any straight man in high school," Azra explained.

"She's got a point man," Gin butted in.

Renji tried to counter that comment when Byakuya opened the door and walked outside. He handed the keys to Azra and sighed.

"You know, for the time being, you guys can come and hang out sometime. I have an underground pool in the back. That is, if you're interested," Byakuya half mumbled.

"I'd love to but, if we did come over there would be a total of eleven people. I can't just come over without my friends you know," Azra explained.

"I've got plenty of room," Byakuya half smiled.

"Great! Is tomorrow good?" Azra asked.

"Yes, tomorrow is fine," Byakuya answered.

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then. But I kinda gotta get going. I stole my friends car and left her at the movies and she doesn't know yet. So I gotta head out before she kills me," Azra smiled.

"Okay. Nice to meet you all. Sayonara," Byakuya waved and walked back inside.

Azra jumped in the car and drove it over to Toshiro's house. She stepped out and motioned for the guys in her car to switch over. They jumped into the car and Azra looked over at Gin.

"Ichimaru, he said 'Sayonara'. The fuck...is that?" Azra asked.

"He's from Japan. Sayonara means goodbye in japanese," Gin laughed.

"Oh, he scared me. Thought he was cursing me in tounges or some shit," Azra sighed.

Gin laughed as they headed back to the theater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame and Toshiro walked out of the movie theater and looked for everyone. They were nowhere to be found and both cars were missing. Ayame flipped open her phone and called Azra.

"Hey"

"Where the fuck are you guys?"

"Everyone left?"

"Wait, who's driving my car?!"

"Oh, Ishida? That's cool then"

"How long are you going to be?"

"Well we are going to see another movie then"

"If you're going to take that long then yea"

"Alright. I'll see you later. You better be back when we get out!"

"Alright bye"

Ayame hung up the phone and sighed.

"Where'd they go?" Toshiro asked.

"They went to meet your neighbor," Ayame replied.

"Oh shit! He's not exactly the nicest guy ya know! Plus that's all the way out on James Island," Toshiro shrieked.

"They apparently got the car though," Ayame smiled, sitting on the curb.

"How?" Toshiro asked.

"Dunno. So...you wanna go see another movie?" Ayame stood up and stretched.

"Sure. What do you want to see?" Toshiro asked.

Ayame looked up and read what movies were playing.

"I heard Cloverfield was pretty good," Ayame said.

"Then let's go see Cloverfield," Toshiro smiled.

Ayame nodded and walked up to the counter and bought the tickets. They walked inside and sat in one of the middle rows. Toshiro glanced at Ayame out of the corner of his eye. For some reason, knowing they were the only two out of the group in the theater, made him a little nervous. He sighed lightly and decided it was now or never. It'd probably be a lot harder to get her attention with all the other guys around. He shakily lifted his arm and set it behind Ayame's neck. He then looked at her from the corner of his eye to watch her reaction. Ayame smiled and casually leaned her head back against his shoulder. Toshiro sighed inwardly then almost jumped when he felt her hand on his chest. His reaction didn't go unnoticed as Ayame giggled. After he calmed down, and gained up enough courage, he set his head on hers and leaned back. He had officially made the first move, and from her reaction to it, it was the right one.

They stayed that way for the rest of the movie. When the credits started rolling, they stood up and Ayame started to leave the theater. Before she even got out of the row, Toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He turned her around and quickly pressed his lips against hers. They stayed lip-locked for about five seconds before Toshiro slowly broke the kiss. He blushed deeply and looked down at his feet.

"I figured I'd better do that now or else I'd chicken out on it later," Toshiro explained.

Ayame smiled and pulled his head up to look into his eyes.

"I'm glad you did," She whispered before pressing her lips against his.

She broke the kiss a couple of seconds leter, then grabbed his hand and walked out of the theater. They walked outside, hand in hand, and met the crowd.

"What's this? You guys dating now or something?" Azra asked, pointing to the intertwined hands.

Ayame looked at Toshiro then back at the crowd, "Guess so."

Azra smiled widely, "You two look cute together."

"You should stand behind her and put your arms around her waist. Better access," Grimmjow said with a wink.

Toshiro blushed deeply at Grimmjow's comment.

"Hush Grimmjow," Azra snapped.

Grimmjow growled but obeyed his lover.

So how'd you get the car from Byakuya?" Toshiro quickly changed the subject.

"He's got the hots for Abarai," Azra smiled.

"What? He's not gay," Toshiro replied.

"I beg to differ my friend. He was really eyeing Renji," Gin giggled.

"He was not hitting on me or 'eyeing' me dammit! Can I please have my hair tie back now Azra?" Renji squealed.

"Woah. Quick change of subject there huh? Oh no, Abarai doesn't have ADD...he's just, hey look a chicken!" Azra laughed as she handed him his hair tie.

Renji snatched it away quickly and put his hair up.

"You really do look better with your hair down Abarai," Ayame commented.

"You guys have been trying to get me to wear my hair down since sophmore year. It's not going to work so give it up," Renji grumbled.

"You just need a nice man to tell you," Azra smiled.

"I'm not gay!" Renji shrieked.

"Oh yea I forgot. You're in 'gay denial,'" Azra laughed.

Renji growled, clearly getting fed up with the conversation. Azra decided to leave the fiesty man alone for the time being.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Azra asked nobody in particular.

"Yea it's late," Ayame replied.

Azra nodded and they all headed for the cars. Before everyone piled in, Azra turned to Ayame and Toshiro.

"Oh yea, we are going to Byakuya's tomorrow to go swimming. He invited us," Azra explained.

"Alright. I guess I'll have to find my suit then," Ayame replied and jumped in her car.

"See ya at the house," Azra screamed to Ayame before squealing tires out of the parking lot and heading home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Woot...another pairing in the making. That is if Renji can get over his 'gay denial' haha. I just love fucking with Renji. He's so easy to fuck with. There's another hinted pairing in the making as well if you didn't catch it. Just to clear things up, here are the current pairings. AzraxGrimmjow, AyamexToshiro, IchigoxUryu, and IkkakuxYumichika. I know I didn't flat out say the whole Ikkaku Yumichika one but it's hardcore hinted. And I haven't said much about Ichigo and Uryu but they were clearly seen as a pair in the first few chapters so yea. Just to clear those things up. Anyways I'm babbling. Hope you enjoyed! Review! If you have any ideas for future chapters or something random you want me to put in just let me know. Also if you see any errors in the text let me know and I'll fix it. I think I got em all though. Ok I'll shut up now! Byes!!**


	11. Swimming in Sakuras

**Holy fudge sickles this is a long ass chapter. It took me forever to write this shit. Finally it's done. I'm never writing another long ass chapter like this again. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I do own a Kisuke Urahara T-shirt and he's happy about it cause he's touching my boobs ;).**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Ayame was the first to wake up the next morning. She groggily walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. Yumichika and Izuru were the only two in the house that could wake up in the morning and not require coffee. That is, unless alcohol was thrown into the mix the night before. In that case, coffee was the last thing on everyones mind. Ayame sat in her chair and her mind started wandering to the night before. She couldn't believe that they were actually together. She smiled and got a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Next thing she knew, she was giggling and squealing to herself. She sighed, today is going to be a good day. 'It'd be better if Toshiro had stayed the night' she thought as she walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. When she walked back in the living room and was met by Yumichika and Ikkaku walking out of their bedroom.

"Morning," Ayame smiled.

"Good morning Ayame. You seem to be in a good mood," Yumichika smiled back.

"Uhhh..." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Coffee's made," Ayame motioned to the kitchen.

Ikkaku nodded and dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"So, what's put you in such a good mood today?" Yumichika asked as he sat on the love seat.

Ayame shrugged, "Just a good day I guess."

"I'm glad you and Toshiro got together. The attraction in the air could be cut with a knife," Yumichika commented.

"Yea same here," Ayame blushed.

:You do know we all ditched you two at the movies on purpose right?" Yumichika asked.

"Yea I know. You guys are dicks," Ayame giggled.

"Worked though," Ikkaku butted in as he sat next to Yumichika.

"I'm just glad Azra was smart enough to make Ishida drive my car," Ayame sighed.

"I'm evil not retarded," Azra mumbled as she walked in the room, "Coffee made?"

"Yea I know," Ayame smiled, "Yea coffee's ready."

Azra nodded and walked in the kitchen. Grimmjow walked in shortly after Azra disappeared in the kitchen.

"Morning Grimmjow," Yumichika greeted.

"Mmmm..." Grimmjow replied before disappearing in the kitchen himself.

Azra and Grimmjow walked out and shared Azra's seat. Everybody sat in silence, sipping on their coffee, for a couple minutes before Uryu and Ichigo walked out.

"Morning guys," Yumichika smiled at the two of them.

They both grunted in unison before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Nobody ever replies to you Ayasegawa. Yet you still try every morning," Azra laughed.

"I'm just trying to be nice," Yumichika pouted.

"Nobody's nice in the morning," Ayame replied.

Yumichika sighed, "Yea. I guess so."

Uryu and Ichigo walked out of the kitchen shortly after, holding individual cups of coffee. They sat next to each other on the couch. Izuru came out of his room a couple minutes later looking a bit flushed. He sat down next to Ichigo on the couch.

"You look a bit too happy Kira. What's up?" Ayame asked.

Izuru blushed deeply, "Just a dream I had."

"You wanna share this dream with us?" Azra smiled.

"It's kinda embarrassing. I'd rather not," Izuru whispered.

Azra smiled widely, "I understand. You just need to get laid sweetheart."

Before Izuru could reply, Toshiro busted through the front door.

"AYAME!!" Toshiro panted, "Can...we talk?"

"Ummm...sure. What happened?" Ayame stuttered.

Ayame stood up and started walking toward the hallway. She turned around and noticed Toshiro wasn't following her. He was just standing there, looking at her wide-eyed. After a couple seconds, she noticed why. She was wearing a short black silk nightgown. It stopped just below her thighs, and most of the back was held together by thin straps. Toshiro started turning bright red as he looked her up and down.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm walking around ass naked," Ayame laughed.

Toshiro smiled and half laughed before following Ayame down the hallway. After they disappeared into Ayame's room Ikkaku turned to Azra.

"Holy shit, did you see his face?" Ikkaku laughed.

"For a second there I thought he was going to pass out," Azra snickered.

"That would have been hilarious," Ichigo laughed.

"Then I would have had to do CPR on him," Azra grinned maliciously.

"Then he'd die because he touched what's mine," Grimmjow growled.

"I wondered what you were going to say to that," Azra giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is it?" Ayame asked Toshiro after she closed her bedroom door.

Toshiro sat on the bed and sighed, "Well. My parents kinda...wanna have dinner with you..."

"You told you parents? How'd they find out? I thought you didn't live with them," Ayame blurted out.

"Well I don't but my parents pay for the place. And my sister came over last night and I told her. I just didn't think she'd go off and tell them," Toshiro explained.

"Damn...well, fair warning, I'm not very good with meeting parents kinda things," Ayame sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine," Toshiro smiled.

"I doubt it. But okay. When do they want to have dinner?" Ayame asked.

"They said whenever you're open," Toshiro replied.

"Oh. That's better then. At least I've got time," Ayame smiled.

"Well, lets go back out there before they think we're doing something," Toshiro said, standing up.

"So," Ayame smiled and set her hands on Toshiro's shoulders.

Toshiro blushed, but wrapped his hands around her waist and embraced her in a hug. He set his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I missed you," He whispered in her ear.

"Missed you too," Ayame smiled, setting her head on his.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WEREN'T JUST TALKING!!" Ikkaku screamed.

Ayame turned around and glared daggers at Ikkaku, "Get the hell out Madarame! You ruined the moment!"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"I guess you were right," Ayame sighed.

"Told ya," Toshiro smirked.

"Don't start getting cocky," Ayame snapped playfully.

Toshiro retaliated and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're fucking wierd," Ayame laughed, "Come on lets go before Ikkaku decides to check up on us again."

Toshiro nodded and they both walked out of the room and back into the living room.

"See! Now the know they got caught," Ikkaku grinned.

"I told him not to but he insisted," Azra sighed.

"It's cool. We were just hugging. And if Madarame really needs to walk in on us to get off then someone needs to talk to Ayasegawa," Ayame smiled smugly.

"Hey! You know that's not true!" Ikkaku retaliated.

"Oh hush Madarame. You know she's just fucking with you," Azra snapped.

"Hey. Where's Abarai?" Ayame asked, noticing the red head wasn't present.

"That fucker's probably still sleeping," Grimmjow snorted.

"Not for long," Azra smiled and got up, "Imma go wake him up myself."

Azra walked over to Renji's door and busted it open. Much to Azra's surprise, Renji was still sound asleep, not at all affected by the ruckus. She ran over to his head and jumped, landing right next to his head. At this, Renji bolted up, then slowly looked up and met Azra's gaze. He sighed and layed back down.

"Too early," Renji mumbled.

"Get your lazy ass up," Azra commanded, as she started jumping up and down.

"Stop," Renji whined, covering his head with a pillow.

"I will when you get up," Azra laughed.

When Renji ignored her, she grabbed the pillow off of his head and hit him with it.

"Get up get up get up get up," Azra sang as she continually jumped up and down.

Renji whined but finally sat up, knowing she wasn't going to leave him alone until he did.

"Okay dammit, I'm up. Now cut it out," Renji grumbled.

Azra jumped off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"You better be out here with a cup of coffee within five minutes or I'm coming back to fuck with you. Understood?" Azra smiled.

"Yea yea. Just get out so I can get dressed," Renji mumbled.

"Yes sir Mr. Grumpy sir," Azra giggled, and walked out.

"He up?" Ayame smiled.

"I believe so," Azra replied as she plopped down in Grimmjow's lap.

Grimmjow made an audible "oof" as Azra sat on him.

"Hey, easy. I'm a little sensitive from the waist down ya know," Grimmjow growled.

"You trying to say I'm fat?" Azra asked.

"No...what? Where'd that come from?" Grimmjow asked, a bit stunned.

"You** are** trying to say I'm fat!" Azra exclaimed.

"You're not fat. I would tell you if you were fat," Grimmjow countered.

"Oh that makes me feel better," Azra mumbled.

Grimmjow leaned up and lightly bit Azra's shoulder, "Stop being retarded. You know I love ya."

Azra shivered at the bite, "Ok you win. This time."

Toshiro watched the conversation from Ayame's seat.

"They go pretty good together don't they," Toshiro commented.

"Surprisingly, yes," Ayame replied.

"I could say the same about you two," Yumichika butted in.

"Yea, you're all active and menacing from time to time, and he...well...he looks like he's trying out to be the new Keana Reeves. All stern and shit. It's kinda funny," Ikkaku laughed.

"You make me sound like a statue..." Toshiro grumbled.

"You...kinda are," Yumichika smiled.

"Am not!" Toshiro argued.

"Are too!" Yumichika laughed.

"Oh hush you two," Ayame sighed.

Renji walked out of the room before anybody could say anything else.

"Coffee?" Renji half slurred.

"Still hot," Azra replied shortly.

Renji nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Why is he so tired?" Izuru asked.

"He was probably up late thinking about Byakuya," Azra giggled.

"I really don't think my neighbor's gay," Toshiro commented.

"I really don't think you know your neighbor that well," Azra replied.

"Well...I mean he's all clean and proper and shit but he never struck me as gay," Toshiro sighed.

"We'll see. Just wait till you see how he reacts to Abarai," Azra winked.

"He wasn't...hitting...on me," Renji grumbled, walking into the room.

"We'll see," Azra smiled.

Renji plopped down in the middle of the floor. He was still too tired to pull a chair into the room. As he sat there and sipped on his coffee, he thought about the night before. That guy, Byakuya, was kind of looking at him funny. But that didn't mean anything. He usually got a lot of attention because of his appearance. He was covered in tribal tattoos and had very unruly bright red hair. Who wouldn't give him a second glance? But coming out and shaking his hand. Did he do that for Azra? No he couldn't have. Azra said he was closing the door in her and Gin's face. And even if the guy did like him, it didn't mean that he liked the guy back. He had to admit, Byakuya did look very well toned. And he had a very well-groomed look in general. What was he thinking? This guy is NOT attractive! Is he? No...he wasn't.

Renji's thoughts were thankfully cut short by Ayame.

"So when are we heading over to dude-mans?" Ayame asked Azra.

"I guess as soon as everybody wakes up and gets ready. Where's Ichimaru?" Azra asked.

"Oh, he's at my house...probably just waking up," Toshiro replied.

"Good, we don't have to go get him," Azra sighed.

"Well, everyone that's done with their coffee, go get ready," Ayame announced.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, Uryu, and Izuru all got up and left the room. Azra stood up and looked expectantly at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow finally asked after about 30 seconds of silence.

"Get up. You're done too, so go get ready," Azra replied.

"In a minute," Grimmjow sighed.

"Now. I know how you are. You'll wait till last second then everybody else will be ready and we'll all be sitting here waiting for you. You're going now," Azra ordered.

"Fine. You're mean," Grimmjow growled as he got up and left.

"He's so easy to order around," Azra grinned.

"He's always listened to you. Guess now we know why," Ayame commented.

Azra smiled. Now that she thought about it, Grimmjow had always listened to her, no matter what. Even if he didn't want to do what she said, he still did it. And he always seemed to be calmer around her. Or at least more laid back than usual. He never acted like he needed to impress someone around her. The more she thought about it, the more she noticed how blind she had been. The signs were right there in front of her and she never saw them.

"Wow, I'm retarded," She finally said after thinking it through.

"I won't disagree with you there," Ayame laughed.

"Oh very funny. But really, he's been hitting on me for years and I never noticed it," Azra sighed.

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't the one being hit on sooo...I guess you're on your own there," Ayame shrugged.

Shortly after Azra's 'epiphany', Izuru, Uryu, and Ichigo all walked out in their bathing suits. They were practically matching. They were all the same fabric and style. They only difference was the color. Izuru's was lime green, Uryu's was light blue, and Ichigo's was orange. The three of them sat on the couch and looked at Azra and Ayame expectantly.

"Uhhhh...why are you looking at us?" Azra finally asked.

"Why haven' you two gotten ready yet?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm getting there. Be patient," Ayame smiled.

Ichigo nodded and turned to the TV. Spongebob Squarepants was on. No matter how old or grown up everybody was, they all still loved Spongebob. It was probably the only thing that kept everyone quiet.

"Imma go get ready. It's best to hurry up and get it done before Grimmjow walks out and bitches about him having to wait on me. Damn men," Azra laughed as she got up and headed to her bathroom.

Much to Azra's surprise, Grimmjow was in her bathroom. She firmly place her hand on her hip and eyed him. He looked back at her with confusion in his eyes.

"You said when we got together, that I could use your bathroom," Grimmjow quickly stated.

"I said it was a possibility. That's not a definite yes," Azra replied firmly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Grimmjow asked.

Azra sighed deeply, "No because then you'll just take even longer. But from now on, you ask to use my bathroom. Understood?"

Grimmjow nodded and smiled his trademark smile, "Thanks Az."

"You have a nickname for me now? Fine, if I'm 'Az' then you're 'Grim'," Azra winked.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow then sighed, "Eh...I guess it's not too bad."

"I like it," Azra replied, "Now get ready. Almost everyone is already done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She still had to find out which bathing suit she was going to wear. She owned about four of them, but she hadn't worn them since last summer so she didn't know how they'd fit her now. The first one she pulled out was a white bikini with black straps. She got undressed and tried it on. She half snorted when she looked in the mirror. Her boobs were way too big for it now. She took it off and walked back to her dresser. The next one she grabbed was a white bikini, but it had blue flowers on it and blue straps. She wasn't able to wear this one last year because the top was too big, so maybe it would fit now. Ayame tried it on and it fit her perfectly. She nodded and walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

Toshiro looked up at Ayame and smiled, blushing a bit.

"You look amazing," Toshiro whispered.

Ayame smiled and sat in Toshiro's lap. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"Awwww...how adorable!" Renji giggled.

Toshiro blushed and broke the kiss. Ayame turned to Renji and scowled.

"Hush Abarai. You're just mad cause your man isn't here," Ayame laughed.

"He's not my man. Shut up!" Renji screamed, "Fuck it! I'm not going!"

"You're going because I say you're going," Azra said as he she walked into the living room, followed by Grimmjow.

Azra was wearing a red bikini with black and white skulls on it. Grimmjow was wearing a pair of long black surf shorts.

"No, you guys are going to be fucking with me the whole time and I am in no mood," Renji pouted.

"We'll stop. I promise," Azra reasoned.

"Promise?" Renji asked.

"I promise. If anyone says anything, I'll punch them in the face," Azra smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Azra," Renji sighed.

"No problem," Azra nodded.

"Well, it looks like everybody's ready," Ayame butted in.

Azra looked around and sure enough, her and Grimmjow were the last ones to get ready. She inwardly sighed, then nodded at the group.

"Who's got the towels? I really don't want to use up all this guys towels," Azra asked.

"I got some," Ayame replied.

"Alright then. Lets go," Azra smiled.

Everybody nodded and headed toward the door. When they were outside they all walked toward separate cars. There was never any organization when it came down to who rides in what car. They just crowded around and got in. Grimmjow, Renji, and Izuru all got in Azra's car. Ichigo Uryu, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all got in Ayame's car. Toshiro hopped into his own car and lead the way to Byakuya's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro pulled into his driveway, while Azra and Ayame pulled into Byakuya's. Toshiro had called Byakuya on the way to let him know they would be there soon. So he was patiently waiting outside when they arrived. When they pulled into the driveway, the first thing he did was walk over to the Miata to check on it's condition. He didn't expect to be met by a certain tattooed, topless, red-head.

Renji's eyes widened as he noticed the man from the night before poking his head in the car. Ayame looked back and forth at the two men, tempted to say something about it. Instead she turned to Byakuya and smiled.

"I've been good to your car, I promise," Azra said, luckily peeling his eyes off of Renji.

"I see that. Thank you," Byakuya replied calmly.

Azra opened the car door and got out. She was followed by everyone else in her car shortly after. Ayame and the others were already standing outside waiting. Byakuya shook everybody's hand, including a flushed Renji's, before escorting them to the backyard. They were greeted by a very elegant and high-class in-ground pool. Azra looked around in shock. This was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Well, here it is. Don't be shy, jump in," Byakuya smiled.

Nobody wasted another second. All of the men jumped in, except Renji. He didn't want to be like everyone else, but now he was feeling overly exposed. He inwardly calmed himself and walked over to the shallow end and slowly stepped in. He tried to ignore Byakuya's strong gaze on him. Renji could feel his face turn as red as his hair with each step he took. He took a deep breath and started calming himself down. He did not like this guy...he couldn't. It just wasn't possible.

"Cold?" Byakuya asked from Renji's right.

Renji jumped and looked over at him, "No. No, it's great."

Byakuya smiled and swam over to the group. Renji shook his head before diving underwater and heading over to the group as well.

"I trust everybody likes it," Byakuya said to the crowd.

"This is pretty badass man!" Ikkaku commented.

"It' beautiful," Yumichika smiled.

"How much did this cost?" Uryu asked.

"A lot. It was worth it though," Byakuya replied.

"Azra! Ayame! You guys getting in?" Ichigo yelled over to the two girls.

"In a minute," Azra yelled back from the edge of the pool.

They had both feet in the water, but they weren't ready to get in just yet. Azra never just jumped into a pool. She had to get accustomed to the water temperature first. Ayame usually wasn't afraid of just jumping in. She actually thought it was easier that way. But she was waiting for Toshiro. She didn't want to go in without him. She didn't want him to come over and be the only one out of the pool. It was starting to get hot though. If he didn't hurry up, she would just have to go in without him.

Azra got up and headed for the stairs on the shallow end.

"You getting in?" Ayame asked.

"Yea. It's getting too hot," Azra replied.

Ayame nodded and decided she had waited long enough. She stood up and started walking to the shallow end herself. Just as she got to the steps, the gate opened and in walked Gin and Toshiro. Toshiro was wearing a pair of dark blue surf shorts. Gin was wearing a pair of red and yellow surf shorts. Gin jumped into the pool right next to Izuru. Toshiro was actually afraid that he landed on the kid. Gin came up right in front of Izuru and looked him straight in the eyes. Izuru turned bright red at the closeness.

"Hey. You look good in those shorts," Gin half whispered.

"You...you too," Izuru stuttered.

"Can I talk to you over in the shallow end?" Gin asked.

"Ummm...yea...sure," Izuru replied.

As Izuru and Gin passed Azra to go to the shallow end, Ayame walked over to Toshiro.

"What took you so long?" Ayame asked.

"Me and Gin were talking. Guess we kinda lost track of time," Toshiro replied, wrapping his arms around Ayame's waist.

"What were you two talking about?" Ayame asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh," Toshiro whispered, "Gin's got a thing for Izuru. He asked me how I think he should approach him."

Ayame turned to see Gin and Izuru talking in the shallow end, "Oh really?"

"Yep. I guess he's taking my advice. I told him to just flat out talk to him about it," Toshiro smiled.

"Kira wouldn't have made the first move," Ayame explained.

"More importantly, you were waiting for me weren't you?" Toshiro smiled.

"Maybe," Ayame blushed.

"Well, from the looks of it, you haven't gotten in yet," Toshiro grinned.

"What if I was just sun bathing?" Ayame asked.

"Well you're not anymore," Toshiro smiled widely.

Toshiro grabbed Ayame's hips and slipped out of her grip around his neck. He then proceeded to push her into the pool. Ayame lost her balance at the edge of the pool and started to fall. She reached up and grabbed Toshiro's arm, pulling him in with her. He tried to pull his arm out of her hand, but he didn't have enough time and was pulled in right behind her. Toshiro landed on Ayame and quickly surfaced to make sure she was alright.

"Shit, I didn't mean to land on you. Are you okay?" Toshiro asked frantically.

"Yea, I'm fine," Ayame laughed, "You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?"

Toshiro smiled and rubbed the back of is neck.

"That looked painful," Izuru said conversationally.

"Yea it did," Gin replied, not even looking at the new couple.

Izuru tried his best to ignore Gin's stern gaze but he couldn't any longer and looked the smiling man in the eyes.

"You know," Gin finally said after a moment of silence, "I've been blabbin on about dumb things since I brought you over here, and I think it's time for me to get to the point."

Izuru stared at the man expectantly. He knew there was a reason Gin wanted to talk to him, but now he was starting to get butterflies in his stomach.

"Izuru...I've been...drawn to you, ever since we met. And the other night...in the bathroom...I felt we made a connection," Gin took Izuru's hand in his, "I'd like to further pursue that connection, and see where we come out at. What do you think?"

Izuru gulped and collected himself before finally saying, "Gin...are you asking me out?"

Gin giggled, "To put it bluntly, yes."

Izuru blushed darker than he ever had in his life. He wanted to say yes...but not just yes. After that speech the word yes alone sounded stupid. So Izuru got his head straight and looked Gin straight in the eyes.

"I think it would be wise to further pursue that connection," Izuru replied as calmly as he could.

"A simple yes would have done, but that sounded so cute comin from you," Gin smiled.

Izuru blushed even darker, if possible, as Gin wrapped him in a hug. Izuru melted into Gin's embrace as he savored the moment. The next thing he knew, Gin's lips were firmly pressed against his. He opened his eyes in shock and tensed up. Gin felt the smaller man tense and broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that for a long time," Gin explained.

Izuru shivered, but missed the new sensation the kiss had given him, "Do it again."

Gin didn't waste another second. He pulled the younger in for another much deeper kiss.

"I guess they're together," Azra watched as the scene unfolded.

"I guess so," Ayame smiled.

"You don't mind that they're having a mini make-out session in your pool do you?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't mind," Byakuya replied shortly.

"Do you mind that your pool water is now pink because Izuru's hair was dyed a couple nights ago?" Ikkaku asked conversationally.

Everybody turned their attention to the water and it was indeed, pink.

"Other than the fact that it's going to take forever to clean, no. It reminds me of sakuras," Byakuya replied unusually calm.

"Sakuras?" Renji asked, now that he had the balls to speak.

"A flower, in Japan," Byakuya smiled at Renji.

"Well, lets get everybody out of the pool before Kira ruins it more," Ayame announced.

Everybody jumped out of the pool except Gin and Izuru, who were too caught up in making out to hear anything.

"Hey love birds. Out of the pool. Your hair ruined it," Azra walked over to the new couple.

Gin looked up at Azra then down at the pool water, "Wow, I didn't know my pubes could make such a pretty color."

"Get out dammit," Azra laughed.

Gin snickered then carried Izuru out of the pool bridal style. Everybody sat in the chairs that were lined up alongside the pool. Byakuya had walked inside to get drinks. He walked outside shortly after Gin and Izuru sat down, with a good amount of alcohol.

"Ummm...if we drink, we aren't going home tonight," Azra commented.

"That's fine. I have room," Byakuya smiled.

"Alright. I hope you're ready to deal with a drunken version of a small army," Azra grinned.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, then handed out the drinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finally done!! My god that took forever. Literally it took me like about 2 hours to type this shit up. Bout time!! I hope you enjoyed cause if you didn't then you suck and all my hard work was in vain. And that would suck. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. And if you see any typo's or whatever let me know and I'll fix em. Okay...bye.**


	12. Meet the Hitsugaya's and the Crazy Ex

**This chapter has been kinda tough on me. I wasn't sure how to start it but I finally figured it out and got it down on paper. I had hardcore writers block for a little bit but then I got to the good parts and it just rolled right off. It would have been up earlier but I'm without a computer at the moment and I had to drive 45 minutes to get to my Mom's computer to type it up. But here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. But I do own Azra and Ayame...well it's a mix between me and my cousin. But we own them and they are sexy...hehe.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Azra and Ayame told the men to go light on the drinks, for fear that they would terrify and possibly scar Byakuya for life. After much mumbling and grumbling, they agreed. Toshiro was very happy about this. They also decided to stay the night at Toshiro's house. The girls knew that the men had a reputation with breaking things, and after seeing all of the expensive things in Byakuya's house, they insisted on not staying. This, Toshiro wasn't happy about. If something was going to be broken, he'd prefer it to happen somewhere other than his house. But after much coaxing and begging from Ayame, he agreed.

Toshiro woke up the next morning and was relieved to say the least. As he quietly inspected his house, he found that only minor things were knocked over, and nothing was broken. He sat in a dining room chair because every other seat was taken up by hungover, sleeping men. But that was the last thing on his mind. He had spent his first night in bed with Ayame. That alone made their relationship official in his mind. They didn't have sex. He wasn't that kind of guy and they hadn't been together long at all. But just cuddling up beside her and breathing in her scent as he fell asleep was enough for him. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Yumichika pushed Ikkaku off of the couch.

"Owww. Damn that hurt," Ikkaku grumbled, rubbing his head.

Toshiro smiled as Ikkaku got up and headed his way.

"Kitchen's behind me. And tap water is good," Toshiro motioned to the kitchen, knowing what Ikkaku was looking for.

Ikkaku nodded and staggered to the kitchen. Toshiro grinned deviously and thought about waking everyone up the same way Ayame had, but then he remembered Ayame saying something about Azra and Grimmjow being morning grouches, so he decided not to. Ikkaku walked back into the dining room and sat across from Toshiro with a glass of water.

"Have fun last night?" Ikkaku winked.

"None ya," Toshiro blushed.

"She any good?" Ikkaku asked conversationally.

"We didn't do anything. And even if we did, I wouldn't tell you," Toshiro replied.

"You're no fun," Ikkaku pouted.

"He just doesn't kiss and tell. Nothing wrong with that," Yumichika commented as he walked into the dining room.

"It's gay," Ikkaku sighed.

"I think it's a beautiful trait," Yumichika replied.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as Yumichika walked into the kitchen. Toshiro got up and walked into the living room in hopes of trying to wake some of the guys up.

"Hey," Toshiro heard someone whisper.

He looked around the room to see who it was. He sw Gin and Izuru laying on the couch together. Gin had a firm grip round Izuru's chest.

"Hey Toshiro," Izuru whispered, "Help."

"What?" Toshiro whispered back.

Izuru grabbed Gin's arm and tried prying it off of him, "How do I get him to let go?"

Toshiro couldn't help but smile, "Just get up."

"I can't. He won't let go," Izuru wined.

Toshori nudged Gin's arm with his foot, "Get up."

Gin groaned but didn't move. Izuru tried just moving away from Gin's body but Gin pulled him back.

"Come back warmth," Gin mumbled.

"Why do you want to get up so bad anyway?" Toshiro asked.

"I...have to...pee," Izuru half mumbled half whispered.

"Say again? I didn't hear you," Toshiro strained his ears to listen.

"I have to pee," Izuru spoke up.

"Oh really?" Gin whispered in Izuru's ear.

Izuru's eyes widened at Gin's voice.

"So **you** have to **pee**?" Gin giggled, poking Izuru's bladder.

Izuru scrunched his eyes closed and squeaked, "Please don't do that."

"Do what? This?" Gin asked, poking Izuru's bladder again.

"Yes that," Izuru replied quickly.

"Let him up Gin. Quit being a dick," Toshiro commaned.

"Oh fine. You're no fun Toshiro," Gin pouted and let Izuru up.

Izuru happily jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Gin rolled over and was back asleep in seconds. Toshiro started to turn around but something caught his eye. He looked down the hallway and saw Ayame standing there with a pillow in her hand. She quickly motioned for him to be quiet, then slowly snuck into the room. When she was right next to Gin, she lifted the pillow up in the air and slammed it down onto Gin's head. Gin bolted up and looked over at Ayame.

"The hell was that for?" He asked definsively.

"That's for not letting the poor kid up," Ayame smiled.

"That's fucked, "Gin grumbled.

"Now it's even," Ayame nodded, then headed for the kitchen.

"Could you get me a glass of water while you're in there please?" Gin called to Ayame.

"Shut up," Grimmjow snapped from the floor.

"Oh, sorry," Gin whispered.

Izuru walked back into the room and Gin looked up. Gin held his arms out in front of him and made a grabbing motion with his hands.

"Come here warmth. I is cold," Gin whined.

Izuru smiled and went to sit next to Gin. Gin grabbed Izuru's hips and sat Izuru on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and set his chin on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, warm," Gin whispered.

Izuru blushed and set his hands on top of Gin's. Ayame walked back into the room with two glasses of ice cold water. She handed a glass to Gin and sat next to them on the couch.

"So when do you want to go to dinner?" Toshiro asked Ayame.

"Dinner?" Ayame asked confused.

"Yea. With my parents. You said last night that today would be the best time," Toshiro explained.

"No I didn't," Ayame's eyes widened.

"Yes you did," Toshiro replied.

"When?" Ayame asked.

"Last night. At Byakuya's," Toshiro replied.

**Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------**

Ayame stumbled over to Toshiro with a drink in hand. She set her hand on his shoulder half to get his attention and half for her own balance.

"Hey...Toshrio," Ayame slurred.

"What is it Ayame?" Toshiro asked.

"I think...it would be best...if I had dinner...with your family...tomorrow. I suck when it comes down to meeting parents and I just wanna get it over with So I wanna me em tomorrow. Okay?" Ayame explained.

Toshiro, totally oblivious to Ayame being plastered, nodded and flipped open his phone.

**End Flashback**

**----------------------------------------**

"So you called your parents?" Ayame asked.

"Yea. I've already called them so I can't just call them back and be all 'Hey, we can't comeover because my girlfriend got drunk last night and now she's uber hungover.' That wouldn't go over well with them," Toshiro explained.

Ayame sighed, "Yea. Guess I don't have a choice then. One thing though. Never...never listen to me when I'm drinking. Never."

"Now you tell me," Toshiro smiled.

"Told ya not to take that shot," Azra mumbled from the floor.

"Go back to sleep," Ayame sighed.

"You metaphorically just entered yourself into a marathon that you **hate** running. Good going," Azra laughed as she sat up.

"Shut up," Ayame growled.

"I can't. You're never living this down," Azra smiled.

"No. Probably not," Ayame smiled.

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?" Grimmjow snapped.

"The part where you stop being such a damn grouch and I give you head for doing so," Azra playfully snapped back.

Grimmjow poked his head up and looked at Azra, "Really?"

"Really," Azra winked.

"Okay," Grimmjow grinned.

"Jeagerjaques, you are one horny bastard," Ayame sighed.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Grimmjow replied.

"You wouldn't," Ayame shook her head.

"So when are you going to leave?" Azra asked.

"I guess soon. It's already almost 3 pm," Ayame replied looking at the clock.

"Holy shit! Are you serious? It's already that late?" Izuru blurted.

"Yea. You need to be somewhere?" Ayame asked.

"No. I just need to call my parents and let them know where I am. You know how they are," Izuru replied.

"Yea. Bunch of paranoid fucks. No offense Kira. I just don't like your dad," Azra sighed.

"It's okay. Can I borrow your phone though?" Izuru asked.

"Sure," Azra handed Izuru her phone.

Izuru walked out of the room to call his parents. Ayame walked out and decided to take a quick shower before getting ready.

After a couple hours, Izuru's parents were happy and Toshiro's parents were hopefully soon to be. Ayame was wearing a long red silk dress. It had red lace sleeves and a slit up the side that stopped right below her thigh. She had on two inch black heels that laced up her leg. Toshiro was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie. He had on a pair of shiny leather dress shoes. Ayame had her hair up in a bun and Toshiro had just thrown some hair gel into his hair. They both walked to the front door and turned to the people they had entrusted to the house while they were gone.

"...Just...don't leave em alone," Ayame told Azra.

"Don't break anything. Don't throw anything. Don't catch anything on fire. Don't do anything stupid. If you can, just...sleep all day," Toshiro told Gin, "And as soon as you drop me off, go pick up the part for the car and head right back here."

"Yes sir," Gin giggled.

"I'm serious Gin," Toshiro snapped.

"I know I know," Gin sighed.

The three turned and walked out of the door. They headed to the car and they were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you going to do when you leave here?" Toshiro asked Gin.

"Go to Napa and pick up your car part, go get an 8-ball and a bag of weed, then head back home," Gin smiled.

"No...no drugs," Toshiro grumbled.

"I know. I'm just fuckin with ya," Gin giggled.

"You better be," Toshiro sighed.

"I'm not. See ya later," Gin replied quickly before pulling out of the driveway and leaving before Toshiro could say anything else.

Toshiro sighed then walked with Ayame up to his parents front door and knocked. A girl about Toshiro's height, with long black braided hair, answered the door.

"Brother!!" The girl screamed and hugged Toshiro.

"Soi Fong, this is Ayame. Ayame, this is my younger sister Soi Fong," Toshiro introduced the two.

Soi Fong shook Ayame's hand, "Hey."

"Hey," Ayame replied.

They walked inside and were met but another, taller lady, with black hair braided in the front. And a tall, slightly skinny man with long greyish sliver hair.

"Ayame this is Retsu and Juushiro. Mom, Jushiro, this is Ayame," Toshiro announced.

Ayame shook both their hands.

"Pleaes come have a seat at the dining table. Dinner has just been finished," Retsu smiled.

"Thank you," Ayame replied as Toshiro led her to the table.

It was a huge mahogany table that sat up to eight people. Five crystal plates were set out with silverware that looked like it was real silver. In the middle of the table was the most delicious looking food Ayame had ever seen before. There was a large golden-brown turkey surrounded by mashed potatoes, home made gravy, baked macoroni and cheese, and corn on the cob.

"Wow. This is amazing," Ayame whispered in awe.

"Yea. Mom's always been a great cook," Toshiro replied as he showed Ayame to her seat.

She sat down next to Toshiro on the opposite side of Soi Fong. Retsu and Jushiro sat at each end of the table. They passed around the food until everyone had what they wanted on their plate, then said grace. As they started to eat, Ayame noticed that they all seemed to have perfect table ettiquite. Ayame was actually afraid to eat. She finally dug in making sure to keep her elbows off of the table.

"So Ayame. How did you come to meet Toshiro?" Retsu asked.

"Actually maam, I met Ichimaru first. Then he introduced me to Toshiro. We were at a concert," Ayame explained.

"Oh. That's interesting. What concert?" Retsu asked.

"Rock concert Mom," Toshiro replied quickly.

Everyone was silent for a moment or two and Ayame wasn't quite sure why. Finaly Jushiro broke the silence.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Jushiro asked.

"Oh not very long," Ayame replied.

"Hey Mom. Where's Ran? I thought she was going to be here," Toshiro asked.

"Your sister had to work late so she couldn't come," Retsu replied.

Damn. I really wanted Ayame to meet her," Toshiro sighed.

"Mouth young man," Jushiro commanded.

"Sorry Jushiro," Toshiro yelped.

The uneasy silence silence was back. Apparently cursing was a bad thing in the Hitsugaya house. This time Retsu broke the silence.

"So when's your next competition Toshiro?" Retsu asked.

"Not till summers up Mom. I can't snowboard without snow," Toshiro explained.

Well there went that conversation. Instead of trying to strike up any more dead in conversations, everyone just continued to eat, not speaking for the rest of the time.

About twenty minutes later, everybody was done with their dinner. Soi Fong took the plates into the kitchen as everyone stood up from the table.

"Well, we have to be going. There are way too many people at the house to be left alone for long.," Toshiro explained.

"Alright. Well it's great to meet you Ayame," Retsu smiled.

"Itwas nice to meet you too," Ayame smiled back.

Ayame shook Retsu and Jushiro's hands and followed Toshiro out the door. When they were outside Toshiro fipped open his phone and called Gin.

"Hey."

"Yea we're ready."

"Hey, did you get the part?"

"Good. I'll get Zaraki to install in tomorrow then."

"Alright see you in a few."

"Bye."

Toshiro closed the phone and put it in his pocket. Ayame then turned to Toshrio and poked his side.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Couple questions," Ayame replied.

"Okay. Shoot," Toshiro replied.

"Why are we standing outside? Why couldn't we wait until they got here?" Ayame asked.

"Cause I never liked really just hanging out with the family. I'd prefer to sit out here other than get asked more questions," Toshiro sighed.

"Okay. And why did you cut me off about the concert?" Ayame asked.

"Oh. They don't like Avenged Sevenfold and the really don't like Cradle of Filth. They used to steal my CD's from me all the time. I just didn't want tolisten to some stupid lecture from them," Toshiro explained.

"Oh. And I was also wondering. Is that your dad or...who is he? You just never called him dad," Ayame questioned.

"No. He's my step dad. My mom and dad got divorced when we were still young. Her and Jushiro have been together for about five years now," Toshiro replied.

"Oh, that's cool," Ayame smiled as she took it all in.

Her little moment was cut short by a girl with short black hair. Little did the girl know...she would regret it.

"SHIRO!" The girl screamed.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked.

"Is **that** what you left me for?" Momo pointed at Ayame.

"Momo. We've been broken up for almost a year now. Move on!" Toshiro snapped.

"How dare you talk to me like that? **She** must have gotten to you already!" Momo shrieked as she walked closer to the two.

"Hey! Back off!" Ayame butted in.

"What did you say?" Momo growled.

Just then, Gin pulled up. He jumped out of the car, followed by Azra, Grimmjow, and Renji.

"Momo?" Gin asked.

"What's going on here?" Azra asked.

"None of your fucking business!" Momo snapped.

"Excuse me?" Azra asked aggressivly.

"You heard me bitch! Your whore of a friend took **my** man!" Momo spat.

"Oh hell no!" Ayame snapped.

In less than a second, Momo had turned around and slapped Ayame across the face. As soon as it registered in ayame's brain, she punched Momo square in the face. Her and Azra were both on the girl before she hit the ground. By this point, Toshiro's family was standing outside watching the whole thing unfold. They watched as their sons girlfriend and another unknown girl unforgivingly wailed on their sons ex-girlfriend. After a minute or so, the men figured they were't going to let up on this Momo chick. After much pulling and prying, Toshiro and Gin had Ayame contained and Renji and Grimmjow had Azra. Momo was helped up by Retsu.

"I suggest you leave Ms. Hinamori," Retsu said to Momo calmly but sternly.

Momo jerked out of Retsu's grasp and walked off.

"This isn't over!" She screamed to Toshiro as she walked away.

Azra tried getting out of Renji and Grimmjow's grasp but she wasn't strong enough to fight off both men.

"Stop. Let it go," Ayame muttered to her friend.

Azra sighed and slumped in the mens grasp as Momo walked down the road. Gin and Toshiro let go of Ayame when they thought it was safe. Ayame turned to Toshiro's family and looked at them in nervously.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Retsu, Mr. Jushiro," Ayame pleaded.

"Don't worry about it," Jushiro sighed.

"And who are these men?" Retsu asked.

"I don't know but that blue haired one's kinda hot," Soi Fong giggled.

Azra, who had been let go of by Renji but was still in Grimmjow's grasp, turned and saw Grimmjow wink. She elbowed him in the side, hard.

"Renji Abarai is the red-head, and the hot guy is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, my boyfriend. And I'm Azra," Azra explained.

"Nice to meet you all," Retsu nodded.

"It's a pleasure," Soi Fong blushed, apparently not hearing a word Azra had just said.

Grimmjow grinned deviously apparently not hearing Azra either, "Pleasure's all mine."

"I am going to kill you Jeagerjaques," Azra grumbled.

"Oh I'm just playin. You know I love ya Az," Grimmjow whispered in Azra's ear.

"You better. You got some making up to do," Azra growled.

"Ummm...so I will see you all later," Retsu smiled as her and Jushiro walked back inside.

"You too Soi Fong," Toshiro commanded.

Soi Fong slouched and drug her feet through the door. They all headed for the car when a yellow Sunfire pulled up into the driveway next to Toshiro's car.

"Looks like Ran's here," Toshiro mumbled to himself as he walked towards the car.

A tall girl with long strawberry blonde hair and unusually large breasts stepped out of the car. She ran over to Toshiro and buried him in a hug.

"Toshiro! I was afraid I wasn't going to make it in time!" The girl squealed.

"You almost didnt. And you would have missed me if Momo didn't stop by," Toshiro explained.

"That crazy bitch needs a life," The girl groaned.

"Yea. Let me introduce you to everyone," Toshiro smiled, "This is Ayame, my girlfriend, Renji, Azra, and Grimmjow, Azra's boyfriend, and you know Gin," Toshiro announced as if he was doing a name call.

Renji was frozen to the spot. He was staring at the large breasted girl like he had just seen a ghost.

"Renji?" The girl said, "Renji Abarai?"

"You know him?" Toshiro asked.

"That's the Rangiku chick..." Renji muttered.

"You dated Renji?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Yes I did," Rangiku smiled.

"Did you know he's gay?" Azra giggled.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Renji screamed.

"He's got the hots for Toshiro's neighbor," Ayame commented.

"I knew it!!" Rangiku shrieked.

"I do not! Dammit shut up you guys!" Renji wined.

"It's fine Renji baby. I think it's cute," Rangiku said in a baby voice.

"Yea, well. I'm not gay," Renji pouted.

"Gay denial," Azra whispered in Rangiku's ear.

"OOOOHHH," Rangiku smiled.

"Well, we gotta get going. I have some 'untrustworthy' friends at my house," Toshiro explained.

"Okay. Well it's great to meet you all. See you later lil brother," Rangiku waved and headed towards the front door.

Everyone waved back and jumped into the CRV. Toshiro cranked up the car and left for James Island.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They all walked inside to a mess of a house. There were dishes and food and wrappers strewn everywhere. Azra leered at Ikkaku.

"What's this? It wasn't like this when we left," Azra asked the bald man, pointing at the messy house.

"We were literally just about to clean it up," Ikkaku explained.

"Yea but Ichigo and Uryu are still sleeping and we didn't want to wake them up," Yumichika added.

"Renji's up. They can't be sleeping. Renji's always the last one up," Azra said.

"See for yourself," Ikkaku pointed down the hall to the spare bedroom.

Azra walked down the hall and peeked through the door. They were in fact, passed out. Azra closed the door and walked back into the living room. She nodded to show that they were still asleep. Then she walked into the kitchen and grabbed two 2-liter Pepsi bottles out of the recycling bin. Azra closed the door and walked back into the living room. She then walked back through the living room and down the hall.

"What are ya gunna do?" Gin asked.

"Wake em up," Azra replied shortly.

She opened the door and chucked the bottles at the sleeping boys heads. They hit dead on and both men shot up.

":What was that?" Uryu asked.

"Bitch..." Ichigo mumbled as he threw the bottle back at Azra.

She caught it and threw it back at him. He held his arm up to block it and it bounced off of his forearm and onto the floor.

"Time to get up. You've literally slept all day," Azra announced.

"What time is it?" Uryu mumbled through the pillow.

"It's about 7:30 pm," Azra replied.

"Holy shit," Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face.

"Yep. So get the hell up. Both of you," Azra commanded.

Azra stepped out of the room and walked back into the living room.

"They up?" Ayame asked.

"Yep," Azra replied, "So, how was dinner?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So I cut it off there because I thought anymore would have literally NO meaning to it. If you haven't already noticed. Next chapter Kenpachi is going to pop up. He's the mechanic. He was a last second decision. I didn't want to put much more characters in the story because it's hard enough keeping up with all the damn guys. Momo was a given though. I had to do her. I really wanted a scene where SOMEONE kicked her ass. And I was happy to do it. Anyways, review please and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed!!**


	13. Freaky Mechanics and Renji's Sexuality

**Okay so I soooo would have had this up sooner but my computer was being a penis and it had like 500 something adware and like 300 something viruses on it. I just got it back today and I'm still not using it...HA! It's not hooked up yet! But now that I have it that means quicker updates. Sorry for taking like too long for this one! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did...oooooo yea...hehehehe...yay!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toshiro threw on a pair of dirty pants and a random t-shirt. He had just gotten off of the phone with his mechanic, Kenpachi Zaraki, and he had to be there in twenty minutes. The guy lived a good fifteen minutes away which meant he had to leave right now. It didn't help that Gin and Izuru wanted to tag along either. He walked out of his bedroom and ran into the room Gin and Izuru were in. When he opened the door, they both stood there, half naked, making out.

"Dammit you guys hurry the hell up. You can do that in the car," Toshiro snapped.

"You're no fun Toshiro," Gin grumbled as Toshiro closed the door.

"You ready Ayame?" Toshiro called as he walked into the living room.

"Yep. Just giving the guys a quick pep talk," Ayame called back from the kitchen.

Gin and a now embarrassed Izuru walked out of the bedroom from behind Toshiro.

"Ready. Now can we go so I can finish what I started?" Gin asked impatiently.

"Yes...fuckin perv," Ayame replied as she walked into the living room.

"Good, Lets go," Toshiro nodded and headed out the door.

The others followed him and they were off to the mechanics in no time flat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the driveway of a somewhat run down house. The grass was overgrown, random junk was laying in the yard, the screen door was hanging from it's hinges. It wasn't pretty. They stepped out of the car and headed towards the garage. Before they got three feet away from the car, the garage door opened and a child with bright pink hair came running out. She was followed shortly after by a mountain of a man with black hair that was spiked straight up.

"Give that back dammit!" The man screamed.

The girl ran to the other side of Toshiro's car and jingled a bell she had in her hand.

"I'm not kidding Yachiru! Give that back!" The man pointed to the little girl.

"Come get it Ken-Chan," The girl giggled.

The man stood right next to Izuru and screamed, "DAMMIT YOU FUCKING RODENT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

Yachiru just giggled, not taking the threat seriously. Izuru wasn't taking it quite as well. When the man screamed into his ear, he froze. He stood there, stiff as a board, and started seeing stars. The world around him started fading to black and he felt himself falling backwards. Luckily, Gin noticed this and caught Izuru right before he slammed into the car. He propped Izuru back up and looked into the youngers eyes worriedly.

"Ya okay?" Gin asked.

Izuru blinked hard then looked up at Gin, "I think so..."

"What happened? Ya froze then started fallin over," Gin explained.

"Then that's what happened dumbass..." Ayame sighed.

"I don't like screaming," Izuru mumbled shyly.

"Ya scared em Kenpachi. You dick," Gin growled.

Kenpachi ignored Gin and ran after Yachiru. They ran around the car about four times before Ayame reached out and grabbed Yachiru as she slowed to turn around the corner. Yachiru struggled against Ayame's grasp.

"Let go of me you hag!" Yachiru growled.

Ayame tightened her grip and growled, "Watch your mouth kid."

Kenpachi walked over and snatched Yachiru away before she could protest. He pried the bell out of the girls hand then let her go.

"Ken-Chan's no fun!" Yachiru pouted.

Kenpachi sighed, "Don't do that."

Yachiru folded her arms and gave the man the best puppy look that she could. Kenpachi put his head in his hand. He sighed deeply and handed the bell to the girl. Yachiru took the bell and jumped up and down before running inside.

"You're welcome rodent," Kenpachi grumbled.

"So...about my car," Toshiro smiled.

"Yea. Whatcha need done to it?" Kenpachi turned to face the short man.

"Spark plugs and an oil change," Toshiro explained, handing a bag of spark plugs to Kenpachi.

"Alright. It'll take an hour or two. You guys stayin here or ya got somewhere to be?" Kenpachi asked as he examined the spark plugs.

"We were just gunna hang here if you didn't mind," Toshiro shrugged.

"Nah. Kill the kid while you're at it. She's been driving me up a wall ever since she woke up," Kenpachi smiled wolfishly.

The group smiled and took their seats in some broken lawn chairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to die of boredom in this uptight, over-clean, torture chamber that you call a house," Renji grumbled.

"Oh quit your whining Abarai," Azra sighed.

"He's got a point Azra. There's nothing on TV, he has no games, it sucks," Ikkaku commented.

"Think we could go swimming?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think he's home," Azra replied.

"...so," Ikkaku stated, a grin slowly growing across his face.

"A nice dip would do us some good babe," Grimmjow shrugged..

Azra sighed and looked over the small crowd, "Alright."

Everyone cheered then ran to find their bathing suits. Azra walked into the bathroom, followed by Grimmjow, to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi came out from under the now jacked up CRV with oil stained blackened hands. He got up and walked past the group of four.

"You guys want anything to drink?" He asked as he walked inside.

"Nah. I think we're good," Toshiro replied.

Kenpachi shrugged and disappeared from sight. The awkward silence that had fallen upon the crowd didn't last long.

"The hell are you doing out here Shiro?" They heard a voice from across the road.

Toshiro looked up to see Momo walking across the street, straight towards them. He felt a slight tingle of fear run through his veins as he stood up.

"What are you doing here Momo?" Toshiro asked as calm as possible.

"I live across the street. What's **she** doing here?" Momo snapped.

"She's my girlfriend. And you'd better learn to accept it," Toshiro growled.

"No. I am your girlfriend. And you'd better learn to accept it," Momo smiled crazily as she inched closer.

"Momo, back away, I'm warning you," Toshiro warned cautiously.

"Oh but sweetie, I can't do that," Momo giggled.

Ayame had had enough and she stood up next to Toshiro.

"Listen here ya crazy bitch," Ayame spat, "This cute lil piece of ass is mine. So back the fuck off and go find your own."

That one comment was enough to stop Momo from acting like a sweet and innocent angel, and turn her into a living walking demon. She leaped and was met by Ayame's fist. Momo stumbled back as the fist met her face but kept her footing, refusing to go down. After recovering from the hit, she punched Ayame in the jaw then kicked her in the stomach. Ayame was hit hard enough to fall. Momo jumped on top of her and slammed her fist down. Ayame caught the punch and twisted Momo's arm. Momo screamed as pain shot up her arm. Ayame kicked the girl off of her and straddled Momo's waist.

"Heh...chick fight," Gin giggled.

"Should we break it up?" Kenpachi asked, now standing behind the crowd holding a beer.

"No way. This is fun," Gin smiled.

"Yea lets break it up," Toshiro sighed as he watched Ayame lay yet another punch on Momo.

Kenpachi nodded and reached down to grab Ayame. Ayame felt the hand on her shoulder and quickly leaned back and elbowed Kenpachi in the stomach. The man growled, not at all affected by the blow. He set his beer down on the pavement and wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist. He pulled Ayame up but not exactly off of Momo. As he held the girl up, she had her fist bunched into Momo's collar. She lifted the girl up off of the ground and continued wailing on her. Gin had to pry Ayame's fingers apart and practically carry Momo away. Kenpachi held tightly onto a now struggling and squirming Ayame. He was actually quite surprised at the strength this girl had. She was much tougher than she looked, and from the way Momo looked, stronger too. After Momo was out of sight Kenpachi loosened his grip on Ayame.

"You think it's safe to let her go yet?" Kenpachi asked Toshiro.

"Yea I think so," Toshiro sighed.

Kenpachi let go of Ayame and walked back to the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stood at the gate to Byakuya's backyard. It was an eight foot tall privacy fence, and it was locked. This was the only thing standing between them and a nice refreshing pool. Ikkaku was the first to act. He jumped up and grabbed one of the boards. He pulled himself up and over the fence. After a couple minutes of silence, he spoke.

"How the hell do you open this damn thing?" Ikkaku screamed.

"Dammit. Renji, help me over the fence. He's retarded," Azra sighed.

Renji laughed and propped Azra up onto his shoulders. Azra leaped over the fence and almost landed on Ikkaku. She pulled the bolt out that was keeping the gate locked, then slapped Ikkaku upside the head.

"The hell was that for?" Ikkaku grumbled, rubbing his head.

"That was for being a total dumbass," Azra laughed as she opened the gate.

Ikkaku mumbled something under his breath as he walked to the pool with the other men. Azra followed after the gate was closed. She didn't get far before Grimmjow scooped her up and jumped into the pool. When they surfaced, Azra punched Grimmjow in the stomach.

"Ow! What the hell?" Grimmjow growled, holding his stomach.

"You scared me..." Azra pouted.

"Awww. Let me make it up to you," Grimmjow grinned evilly as he wrapped his arms around Azra's waist.

Azra tried ignoring the man for as long as possible, but when he started whispering into her ear, she caved. Azra smiled and leaned into Grimmjow, admitting defeat.

"They look so cute together," Yumichika smiled at the couple.

"He gets away with everything. Damn whore," Ikkaku grumbled.

"I don't think her or Ayame have treated him all that different. The only thing I've noticed is he sits in Azra's chair and got to use his bathroom once," Uryu explained.

"He gets shotgun in the Miata all the time," Ikkaku protested.

"He always got shotgun in the Miata," Yumichika pointed out.

"...So," Ikkaku pouted.

"Quit being such a baby Ikkaku. You do have me," Yumichika smiled.

Ikkaku felt a smile tug at his lips, "Yea I guess you're right."

Now, Yumichika was in Ikkaku's arms and Azra was in Grimmjow's arms. Renji started wishing he had someone too. He shook his head violently as Byakuya popped into his head. As soon as he came to his senses, he heard someone open the back door of the house. He looked up to see a very confused Byakuya standing there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi closed the hood of the car and turned to Toshiro.

"All done, Toshiro," Kenpachi sighed.

Toshiro reached into his back pocket and handed the man forty dollars.

"You know you ain't gotta pay me," Kenpachi smiled as he took the money.

"Shut up. You know you'd bitch if I didn't," Toshiro sighed.

"Yea, I probably would," Kenpachi smiled.

"I know you would. Now I have to go. The people at my house are probably bored out of their minds," Toshiro explained.

"Alright. See ya later Toshiro. Let me know if the ride gives ya anymore shit," Kenpachi called.

"Will do," Toshiro called back as he jumped into the car.

The other three followed and they left, headed back to Toshiro's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Explain," Byakuya growled.

"You said we were welcome to come over anytime," Azra smiled innocently.

"My gate was locked. How'd you get in?" Byakuya asked, now walking closer to the pool.

"We let ourselves in," Azra explained.

"You broke in," Byakuya replied bluntly.

"That's a harsh way of putting it," Azra cringed, clearly losing.

"We just got really bored at Toshiro's and...we didn't think you'd mind," Renji pleaded.

Byakuya gave Renji a look that clearly said 'shut the hell up' and for some reason, Renji felt deeply hurt by it. He brushed the feeling off as him feeling guilty for not being able to stick up for Azra.

"Have you been in my house?" Byakuya asked Azra, even though he still stared at Renji.

"No, we honestly haven't even been back here for long," Azra replied.

Byakuya broke eye contact with Renji and sighed, "Alright. But if I catch you guys back here again, I'm calling the cops."

"Understood," Azra nodded.

Byakuya turned around and walked back inside. Azra jumped out of the pool and sat in one of the lawn chairs. She looked at Renji and scowled.

"This is all your fault Abarai," Azra scolded playfully.

"Woah! How is this my fault?" Renji whined.

"You were the one that said you were bored," Azra explained.

"Everyone was bored. I just said what everyone else was thinking," Renji protested.

"I wasn't bored," Uryu pointed out.

"Shut up Uryu! You're not helping!" Renji growled.

"Hey! Don't tell him what to do!" Ichigo butted in.

"I can say anything I want! Quit protecting him! He can stand up for himself," Renji started raising his voice, "Plus you were the one that said 'Lets go swimming'!"

"He wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't said something first," Uryu growled.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Renji screamed.

"I thought I told you not to tell him what to do!!" Ichigo screamed back.

Byakuya stood at the door with a pitcher of lemonade and some cups, watching the argument. He walked up next to Azra and set the lemonade and cups on the table.

"Do they always do this?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"From time to time," Azra sighed.

"How long does this usually last?" Byakuya asked.

"Till I tell them to stop," Azra smiled.

"Can you do that now?" Byakuya pleaded, now rubbing his temple.

Azra stood up and screamed, "HEY!"

Everyone looked at her and went deathly quiet. After a few seconds of silence, Azra spoke again.

"Hush," Azra whispered.

A few glares were shot between the men but they all remained quiet. Byakuya spoke up a couple seconds later to curb the mens attention and prevent another argument.

"Anyone want lemonade?" Byakuya asked the crowd.

Everyone jumped out of the pool and went running towards Byakuya. The mans eyes widened as the crowd got closer and closer, showing no signs of slowing down. Everyone stopped in the nick of time. Well, everyone except Renji. Just as Renji was about to slow down, his foot hit a puddle and he literally slid into Byakuya. They both toppled to the ground and when everything was said and done, Renji was laying on top of Byakuya, their faces only inches apart. Renji turned bright red and jumped off of Byakuya. Byakuya grabbed Renji's outstretched hand and stood up.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen I swear. Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry. I really am," Renji spluttered.

"Can I speak with you inside?" Byakuya asked calmly after brushing himself off.

"O...o...okay..." Renji stuttered.

Renji and Byakuya walked inside. They went into the kitchen so a still dripping Renji wouldn't ruin the carpet. They stood there in complete silence for about five minutes before Renji couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Listen, I really am sorry about that," Renji pleaded.

"It's not that, that I wanted to talk to you about," Byakuya explained.

"What...did you...wanna...talk to me...about?" Renji mumbled.

Byakuya walked up to Renji and pressed their lips together, never missing a beat. Renji felt his eyes close and his lips kiss the man back. Byakuya wrapped his arms around the red heads waist, pulling their bodies together. When the kiss was broken, Renji looked into the other mans eyes in total and utter confusion.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since the day I met you," Byakuya whispered in Renji's ear.

Renji turned bright red and couldn't help but smile. As much as he tried to deny it, he liked this man. And he liked him a lot more when they were standing this close. Renji unconsciously leaned in and kissed Byakuya's neck. This action caught Byakuya by surprise and his breath hitched. Byakuya silently lead Renji to the bedroom and locked the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro pulled up into his driveway and put the car in park. He walked inside, half expecting the house to be a wreck. The last thing he expected, was to see the house empty. He searched the house for any signs of life before coming to the conclusion, that it was empty. Ayame opened her phone and called her friend.

"Hey"

"Where the hell are you?"

"You mean as in Byakuya's?"

"The hell are you doing there?"

"Is he home?"

"What do you mean 'he is now'?"

"So you broke in and went swimming and he's okay with that?"

"Let me talk to him"

"Where is he?"

"Oh...so they're alone eh?"

"I won't bother them then. You think he'd mind of we came over?"

"Alright. We'll be right there"

"Bye"

Ayame closed the phone and turned to the three men.

"They're next door swimming. And Byakuya and Renji are alone in the house. So we are going over to chill. Okay?" Ayame explained.

"What are you trying to say about Renji and Byakuya?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing," Ayame smiled, "Lets get ready."

Everyone grabbed their bathing suits and headed into bathrooms to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azra looked up from her seat to see Ayame, Toshiro, Gin, and Izuru walk through the gate. The three men jumped into the pool, but Ayame walked over and sat next to Azra.

"So what exactly happened with Renji and Byakuya? Tell me everything," Ayame giggled.

Azra leaned in and started explaining everything to Ayame.

As it got darker, slowly but surely it got colder and the men vacated the pool. By about 10 p.m. everyone was sitting in a 'lawn chair circle'.

"So I guess we're staying the night," Ayame sighed.

"Guess so. Can't just leave Renji here. That's rude. Plus I wanna see him as soon as he shows his face," Azra snickered.

"Heh. Same here," Ayame giggled.

"So, what do you think you're 'not gay' neighbor is doing right now?" Azra asked Toshiro.

"Shut up," Toshiro grumbled.

"I don't see why I should. I mean he isn't gay right? He's sooo not in the bedroom having gay sex with Renji. That's sooo not Byakuya. Cause he's sooo not gay," Azra practically laughed.

"Okay! I get it! I misjudged him! Happy?" Toshiro shrieked.

"No, I'm not happy. I'M GAY!" Azra shrieked before falling on the ground laughing.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked inside, not wanting to hear another word come from Azra's mouth. He walked into the kitchen, planning on getting something to drink other than lemonade when he heard sounds coming from down the hallway. When he stopped moving to listen, he instantly wished he hadn't. Moans could be heard from Byakuya's bedroom. Toshiro turned and quickly walked back outside. He sat next to Ayame and put his head in his hands.

"I would much rather listen to you torment me, than listen to the shit I heard in there," Toshiro mumbled through his palms.

"Oh my god. So they really are porkin!" Azra giggled.

"Well...it's official. Renji, has come out of the closet," Ayame announced.

All the men cheered and toasted their lemonade. Ichigo stood up, holding his cup out in front of him.

"To Renji," Ichigo smiled.

"To Renji!!" The crowd cheered.

The group downed the lemonade, proof to them, of Renji's new found sexuality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So the reason Kenpachi gave Yachiru the bell is because the fight thingy is soooooo not them! I know at least Kenpachi was totally OOC in this. So I had to make up for it by making Kenpachi weak to Yachiru's cuteness...lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Renji and Byakuya are finally together...oooo yea they are together. Sorry for no smut. I suck at it. I might have some later on in the story but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Now that I have my comp the next chapter should be up by next week. If you find any errors please let me know in a review or anything really. Thank you for keeping up with the story for this long! I think I am going to start mentioning regular reviewers in the beginning of each chappy! Anyways...babbling here!! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time...**


	14. Porcelain Dolls and Ice Skating

**Ok so this would have been up much much sooner but I had some delays. Number one, me and my boyfriend broke up so I had to go pack my stuff up. So that delayed me. And now I'm sick so my muse is sick too. Well, that and my muse has taken a liking to Stark and tends to sleep a lot. So I blame my ex, my sickness, and my muse for this being up later than planned. I'll try to write the next chapter fast so I can get it up sooner. Anyways, I will shut the hell up so you can read. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I do own Ayame and Azra, and the dolls they use in this chapter...lol.**

Ichigo was the first to wake up. He nudged Uryu lightly until the smaller man woke up.

"Hn," Uryu mumbled.

"Wake up," Ichigo whispered into Uryu's ear.

"Nuh uh," Uryu mumbled.

Ichigo pulled Uryu closer to him and nuzzled into the mans hair. Uryu mumbled something under his breath before scooting away with a deep blush plastered on his face.

"Okay, I'm up," Uryu sighed.

"Thought so," Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up," Uryu growled.

Ichigo sat up next to Uryu and poked his side. Uryu glared at Ichigo.

"Don't," Uryu growled.

Ichigo giggled and poked Uryu's side again. Uryu wiggled away from Ichigo grumpily. Ichigo grinned evilly and pounced on Uryu. He gripped Uryu's sides tightly and started tickling him. Uryu grabbed Ichigo's hands, trying to hold back loud laughter.

"S...st...stop. P...please," Uryu stuttered through giggles.

"Tell me you love me," Ichigo smiled.

"I...I..." Uryu couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing loudly.

"I love you dammit now stop!" Uryu practically yelled.

Ichigo instantly stopped and leaned down to gently peck him on the lips. Uryu pouted in Ichigo's arms.

"Awww...I love you too," Ichigo cooed.

"Hmph," Uryu grumbled.

"Oh don't be that way. I was just messin," Ichigo pleaded.

Ichigo started at Uryu with chocolate brown puppy eyes. Uryu tried looking away but his gaze met Ichigo's and he couldn't look away. Uryu felt himself blushing, then he couldn't help but cave. Ichigo smiled as he noticed his made had given in.

"Mean..." Uryu whispered.

"Love ya," Ichigo whispered back.

Uryu blushed and started to reply when Grimmjow butted in.

"Dammit, fuckin love birds. Shut up," Grimmjow grumbled sleepily.

Azra had her head laying on his chest, and the rumble of Grimmjow's voice woke her up.

"Grimm," Azra whispered.

"What?" Grimmjow looked down at a now fascinated Azra.

"Whisper," Azra giggled.

"Why?" Grimmjow whispered.

"Sounds cool," Azra smiled widely.

"Fuckin weirdo," Grimmjow sighed.

"OOOO. Do that again!" Azra giggled crazily.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at Azra as she giggled over the sounds his chest was making. Ichigo looked over at the smiling Grimmjow and cringed.

"Azra," Ichigo called.

Azra looked up at Ichigo questioningly.

"How do you kiss him? I mean, he's got huge canine teeth," Ichigo asked.

Azra grinned, "Like this." At that, Azra leaned in and deeply kissed Grimmjow.

When the kiss was broken, Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and smiled, making sure to show his fangs. Ichigo inwardly sighed.

"Looks painful," Ichigo mumbled.

"You got a problem with the way I kiss my girl?" Grimmjow growled.

Azra quickly set her ear back against Grimmjow's chest.

"No, I just think it'd be a very traumatizing experience," Ichigo growled back.

"Then don't watch," Grimmjow snarled, earning a giggle from Azra.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Uryu set his hand on Ichigo's arm and that was enough to keep him quiet.

"What are you guys arguing about this early in the damn morning?" Ayame yawned.

"Grimmjow started it," Ichigo grumbled.

"Well I'm ending it," Ayame snapped.

Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded obediently and stopped arguing.

"Told ya Grimmjow isn't treated any differently," Yumichika yawned.

Ikkaku sleepily scowled at his mate, but decided not to comment. Both men sat up and joined the crowd.

Gin watched the group with half closed eyes. Izuru was still sleeping, and even though he looked adorable in his sleep, Gin really wanted him awake. Gin sat up to where he was leaning against his elbow. He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled widely. He sighed before leaning down and sloppily licking up Izuru's face.

"Lllllll," Gin made an odd sound as he licked his mate.

"Ewwwww," Izuru mumbled as he wiped the side of his face.

"Quit fuckin with the poor boy. Why do you gotta be so damn mean to him?" Azra asked.

"I is just playin," Gin smiled up at Azra.

Azra sighed as she saw Izuru smile up at Gin. Nothing was able to leave anyones mouth before a certain red-head walked out of a certain bedroom. Renji looked up at the crowd in shock. He didn't expect they would have stayed the night. Everyone looked at him with expectant eyes. As he stood there in only his boxers, he decided he needed to give them an explanation.

"Ummmm," Renji started, "So yea. I think I might be gay."

Azra opened her mouth for a smart ass comment but nothing came out. Instead, the door opened behind Renji and out came Byakuya.

"Kokoni modotte kudasai. Watashi haanatatosaremasen," Byakuya grumbled.

Byakuya wrapped one arm around Renji's waist and pulled the red head back into the bedroom. The door closed and a click was heard shortly after as the door was locked. You could almost hear a pin drop. The only sound that could be heard, was a soft snore from a still sleeping Toshiro. No less than five minutes went by before the dead silence was finally broken.

"What...the fuck was that?" Ayame asked.

"Ichimaru...the hell did he just say?" Azra asked, ignoring Ayame's question.

"Well," Gin sighed, "I'm not totally fluent in Japanese, but I think he just said something along the lines of 'come back' and 'not done with you'."

"Japa...what...the fuck man!?" Ayame spluttered.

"Byakuya's from Japan. And Ichimaru is my translator," Azra explained.

"And when was this established?" Ayame asked.

"The night that we ditched you and Toshiro," Azra replied.

"Oh. Well to get the look on Renji's face out of my head, imma wander," Ayame stretched as she stood up.

"Alright. Have fun," Azra replied before she put her head back onto Grimmjow's chest.

Ayame looked around and decided to walk through the first door she saw. She found an oddly decorated room. It looked like it was meant for a little girl. There were porcelain dolls EVERYWHERE. She stared at the dolls blankly before an evil idea slipped into her head. She grabbed one of the dolls and walked back into the living room. She walked straight up to Toshiro and put the doll in his face.

"Toshirooooooooo. Oh Tooooshiroooooooo,' Ayame sang in a little girls voice.

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes just to see a doll about five inches away from his face. He jumped up and over the back of the couch within seconds. Ayame jumped slightly at his unexpected reaction.

"Get that fucking thing away from me," Toshiro growled.

"Is someone afraid of a little baby doll?" Ayame smiled.

Toshiro glared daggers at Ayame before quickly scooting back as she approached him. Ayame put the doll in front of her face and sang, "Come play with me."

"S...stop it," Toshiro stuttered.

Toshiro jumped up and ran to the other side of the couch as Ayame ran towards him. She jumped over the couch and he turned and ran out of the room. Ayame flopped back on the couch and started laughing. Toshiro snuck back into the room.

"Stop! It's not funny! Those things are scary!" Toshiro snapped.

"He really is terrified of them things," Gin pointed out.

"Awwww...I'm sorry Toshi," Ayame spoke in a childish voice, "Lemme make it up to ya."

"How?" Toshiro folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Hmmmm...wanna go ice skating?" Ayame asked.

Toshiro perked up, "Really?"

"Sure," Ayame smiled.

"Okay," Toshiro replied, walking back to Ayame.

"What do you guys thing? Wanna go ice skating?" Ayame asked the group.

Practically everyone raised their hands. It was settled. They would to to the Ice Palace and go ice skating.

"I'd like ten pairs of ice skates," Azra told the man at the counter.

"What sizes?" The man asked.

"In womens I need six and seven. In mens I need four size nines, two size elevens, one size thirteen, and one size fifteen," Azra named off.

The man went into the back to look for the skates. As they waited, everyone too off their shoes. The man ended up having to make three trips to the back.

"That will be seventy dollars ma'am," The man said after punching it into the calculator.

Azra handed the man a fifty and a twenty before everyone set their shoes up on the counter for the man to take. They grabbed their skates and headed for a table to put them on. Behind them they heard the man gag.

"Holy shit!" The man practically screamed, "These fucking wreak."

Azra looked behind her and the man was holding Grimmjow's shoes arms length away.

"Grimm, you tryin to kill the poor man?" Azra laughed.

"Not my fault," Grimmjow shrugged before sitting down to put his shoes on.

When everyones skates were on, they headed for the skating rink. Everyone seemed to catch on pretty fast. Well, everyone except Yumichika. He fell as soon as his feet touched the ice. Ikkaku tried to help but Yumichika refused. After about ten minutes of Yumichika constantly busting his ass, they decided it would best if they just played at the arcade.

Toshiro was a natural. He needed no warming up what so ever. It really caught everyone off guard when he said he had never been on the ice before. Ichigo and Uryu were doing okay. They hadn't fallen but they were complaining about it being so cold. Izuru slipped a just about fell. But Gin caught and steadied the boy before he hit the ground. For 'safety precautions' they held hands the whole time. Grimmjow, to say the least, was embarrassed. Men don't ice skate. Not **real** men. But for some reason, he let Azra drag him out here, wear gay shoes, and skate in a gay skating rink. This, was gay. He had better get something for this. Azra noticed that Grimmjow was unhappy, and didn't care. He had his chance to protest. Now that chance is gone. She continued skating, refusing to let his bad mood get in her way. Ayame, who had taken ice skating lessons in the past, skated with Toshiro. She showed him little tips that would improve his skating. He definitely was a natural. Ayame would show him something and after the second or third try he practically had it mastered.

Everyone skated around for about two hours before a unanimous vote said they'd go. They found Ikkaku and Yumichika, turned in their skates, laughed at the man when he gagged again at Grimmjow's shoes, and sat down to put their shoes back on.

"Everyone have fun?" Ayame asked.

Everyone nodded their heads except Grimmjow, who just grumbled.

"What's wrong Jeagerjaques?" Ayame asked.

"Skating is for pussies," Grimmjow mumbled.

Azra finished tyeing her shoes and strattled Grimmjow's waist.

"Quit being such a sour puss. I'll make it up to ya," Azra whispered into Grimmjow's ear.

Said mans bad mood was gone instantly. He smiled evilly before replying.

"You had better. I had a **really** bad time," Grimmjow whispered back.

Azra giggled lightly before getting out of Grimmjow's lap.

"So we ready to go?" Azra asked.

Everyone nodded and they stood to leave.

The group walked inside Byakuya's home and flopped down on the couches in the living room. Azra searched random parts of the house for Byakuya and Renji. She eventually came to the conclusion that they were still in the bedroom. She sat back down and looked up at the flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall. Sixty minutes was on, and she quickly found the remote and changed the channel. Nobody protested when she changed the channel to Invader Zim. Gin actually giggled and spoke up.

"I've been told I sound like Gir," Gin smiled.

"You remind me of Gir for some reason," Azra snickered.

Azra turned to see what Ayame thought about it, when she noticed Ayame was missing. She looked around the room and saw Ayame hiding down the hallway. When Ayame noticed that Azra had spotted her, she quickly put her finger to her mouth. She then motioned for Azra and Gin to come with her. Azra turned to Gin and sighed.

"Gin, can I talk to you alone?" Azra asked.

Gin's wide smile faltered for a second before he nodded.

"What is it?" Gin asked when they were down the hall.

"I dunno. Ayame wanted us," Azra replied, pointing at her friend.

"I wanna attack Toshiro again and I figured you two would want in on it," Ayame giggled.

Both Gin and Azra smiled wickedly.

"Of course," They both replied in unison.

At that, the three of them walked into the 'doll room'. They each grabbed one doll and walked out. When they reached the end of the hallway, they hid the dolls behind their backs and approached Toshiro. Gin walked behind Toshiro and lowered the doll in front of his face. Toshiro jumped straight up, hitting his head against Gin's nose, making it bleed. Gin stumbled backwards as Azra and Ayame closed in on Toshiro from the front. He ducked behind the couch and crawled across the floor. Both girls jumped over the couch and chased him. Toshiro looked behind him at the girls as he jumped up off the ground and began to run. Three strides later he was met by Gin's chest. Toshiro, not seeing Gin, ran into the man and fell backwards. Now he was cornered. He crawled up into the fetal position.

"Get those scary ass fucking porcelain bitches the fuck away from me dammit!!" Toshiro screamed as lout as he could.

After a couple seconds of silence, Toshiro looked up. He noticed that nobody was looking at him anymore. He followed their gazes, and there stood Byakuya and Renji. It looked like a standoff from Toshiro's point of view.

"What are you doing with those?" Byakuya asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Azra instantly pointed to Ayame. Ayame looked at her friend in shock.

"I explained about breaking in yesterday. Now it's your turn," Azra whispered.

Ayame sighed, she had a point.

"Why do you have doll in your house?" Was the first thing Ayame could say. She mentally slapped herself.

"They were from my great-grandmother's collection. They are antiques. What are you doing with them?" Byakuya replied.

"Well, we were torturing Toshiro, but..." Ayame was quickly cut off.

"Put them back. Now," Byakuya growled.

The three nodded and walked back into the 'doll room'. When they arrived back in the living room, Byakuya and Renji were sitting together on the love seat. Toshiro had gotten up and was sitting next to Yumichika and Ikkaku on one of the couches. Ayame decided that he was probably still mad at her, so she took a seat with Ichigo and Uryu. Azra sat next to Grimmjow and Gin sat next to Izuru.

"Hey Ayame," Azra spoke up after a minute or two.

"Yea?" Ayame asked.

"Tomorrow's Saturday right?" Azra asked.

"Yea," Ayame replied.

"Wanna go to the car show? Super Stock is going to be there," Azra smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's do it," Ayame smiled back.

"Awesome. Byakuya, you wanna come?" Azra turned to Byakuya.

"I have to work tomorrow," Byakuya replied shortly.

"On a Saturday?" Azra asked.

"Yes. On a Saturday," Byakuya sighed.

"Alright then," Azra shrugged.

Silence fell upon the group once again. They only thing that could be heard was Invader Zim on the television.

**A/N: YAY...Byakuya and Renji are together! And Toshiro's afraid of dolls...hehe. That's actually a fear of mine so I can't really make fun of him. The ice skating thing was a request from my cousin Alicia. I finally found a place to put it. For a while there I was afraid I wouldn't find anywhere to put it, but I gots it!! Anyways, I said last chapter that I would do a little something for the readers. Or more like the reviewers. So I'd like to thank my awesome cousin Scorpiosgirl who's been there right from the beginning and has helped me with a lot of ideas. Some of them are to come very very very soooon. I'd like to thank Favrite of Chaos who has reviewed quite a lot and been there since at least the third chapter. And also Brooke Lauren. She's only reviewed twice but is clearly keeping up with the story in itself which is the important part. Anyways, I'll quit typing and making this even longer than it has to be. Hope you enjoyed!!**


	15. Car Shows and the Celica Conspiracy

**Gomen...I know I slacked off on starting this chapter. I still got it to you didn't I? Lol. Anyways, I don't know much of what I should say in this beginning author's note. So I'll just tell everyone the pairings for now :D**

**Oh yea...and at one point in the story, I describe some of the cars that they look at. I tried to make the descriptions as short as possible. But I have a warning right before them just in case you don't wanna read them. :)**

**AyamexToshiro, AzraxGrimmjow, GinxIzuru, ByakuyaxRenji, IkkakuxYumchika, IchigoxUryu...that's it. I DIDN'T FORGET ANYONE! YAY! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do own Kisuke though. He's a wee lil plushie in my car...well in a bag right now...he hates me...lol. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ayame burst through the door into the room that held Gin and Izuru.

"WHATCHA DOIN?" Ayame screamed.

"AHHHH!" Izuru screamed back.

"Ello," A stark naked Gin smiled.

Izuru quickly covered himself with the sheets. Gin on the other hand, didn't care.

"Hello Ichimaru. Whatcha 'up' to?" Ayame smiled widely.

Gin looked down at his 'little buddy' then looked back at Ayame.

"Well me and 'him' were about to have fun with our friend Izuru when you came in for a chat," Gin happily explained.

"Ummmm...Ayame please can you get out?" A bright red Izuru pleaded.

"Just a second Kira. Please explain Ichimaru. I don't think I understand," Ayame questioned innocently.

"Me and 'lil Gin' were about to violate Izuru. And we still have a chance if you leave," Gin smiled.

"Oh. Well then. In that case I'll leave you two to woo hoo," Ayame snickered before leaving the room.

Ayame walked into the living room only to notice that two people were missing.

"Where's Azra and Jeagerjaques?" Ayame asked the crowd.

"They...well Azra had things to do. Grimmjow just went along for the ride," Ikkaku explained.

"Oh. Does Jeagerjaques really hate our company that bad?" Ayame asked.

"Yea. We are really THAT boring, that we can't even keep Grimmjow amused," Uryu sighed.

"That's pretty sad," Ichigo smiled.

"So where's Gin and Izuru?" Toshiro asked.

"In the bedroom...oh yea...who's 'lil Gin'?" Ayame asked.

Toshiro set his head in his hands, "Oh God."

"Thought so," Ayame snickered, "They're having fun."

"Gin doesn't waste any time does he?" Renji giggled.

"Guess not," Yumichika smiled.

"Wait!" Renji's eyes widened.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Izuru...is a virgin!" Renji exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Ayame giggled.

"So like...you're cool with that?" Uryu asked.

"I trust Ichimaru. I think he knows that if he fucks up, he's in a world of shit," Ayame shrugged.

"Gin isn't the type of guy that would hurt someone on purpose. And if they are having sex than I can promise you that Gin will have a lot of respect for Izuru," Toshiro explained.

Ayame smiled at Toshiro, "Well that's good to know. Kira deserves the best."

"Well from the way Izuru's been acting, it seems like he's happy with Gin," Yumichika pointed out.

"That's not what matters," Ayame changed her face to a serious look, "It all depends on if Ichimaru treats him right. Even if it breaks Kira's heart, I won't let them be together if Ichimaru doesn't treat him right."

The environment in the room turned from chill to tense. Everyone knew that Izuru was the first of the men and Ayame was fond of him, but this put it in a whole new perspective. Izuru had never been in a relationship before, so now that he was, Ayame was very concerned. Izuru was like a brother to her, and now that older sibling instinct was kicking in. Ayame noticed that her comment had made the men a bit nervous. To lighten the mood, Ayame decided to interrogate Renji. Ayame sat next to Renji and smiled innocently.

"So Abarai," Ayame drawled.

"Ummmm..."Renji looked at Ayame nervously.

"Who tops?" Ayame asked bluntly.

"W...what?" Renji stuttered, turning bright red.

"You heard me. Who tops?" Ayame repeated.

"I...don't know what you're talking about," Renji started fidgeting.

"Okay then. Who...takes it...up the.." Ayame started but was quickly cut off by Renji.

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Well," Ayame started, "Seeing as you are technically owned and controlled by me, I have every right to know. And you are obligated to tell me."

"Well what about you and Toshiro?" Renji countered.

"No. Don't change the subject Abarai," Ayame smiled.

Toshiro blushed deeply but tried to hide it.

"Well if I tell you, then you gotta tell me," Renji started pouting.

"Deal," Ayame grinned.

"Well," Renji whispered, "Seeing as he has done 'that' before and I haven't, it's only normal that he would...ya know."

"So Abarai is submissive?" Ayame tried holing back a laugh.

"Well I plan on taking control next time so shut up. Now answer my question," Renji grumbled.

"Me and Toshiro haven't done anything yet," Ayame replied simply.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Renji shrieked.

"Is too," Ayame laughed.

"You're a bitch," Renji growled.

"Language young man!" Ayame shrieked.

"Yes ma'am," Renji cowered.

Ikkaku almost made a smart ass comment to that but his train of thought was cut off. The door to Gin and Izuru's room opened, and out came the love birds. They were greeted with numerous whistles and cat calls from the guys. Izuru turned and hid in Gin's chest. Gin told everyone to hush, trying to make Izuru feel less exposed. They sat next to each other on the couch, but Ayame quickly split them up.

"Ichimaru, can I talk with you in the kitchen?" Ayame asked.

Gin's smile all but disappeared as he nodded. This wasn't going to be some prank on Toshiro like it was last time, he could tell that much by the tone of her voice. He followed Ayame into the kitchen and leaned up against the stove, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

"Ichimaru," Ayame sighed.

Gin opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find his voice. He had never been nervous before. No, he wasn't nervous, he was scared shitless. He knew this conversation was going to be about him and Izuru. If Ayame didn't approve, they were over.

"Gin," Ayame said with a bit more force.

This made Gin look up and into Ayame's eyes. She wasn't mad. Her eyes showed a mixture of determination and worry.

"I like the fact that Izuru has found someone that makes him happy," Ayame started.

She said his first name. She never says any of their first names unless it's serious.

"But I'm also worried that he's going to get hurt," Ayame continued.

Does she do this with all of the guys? I don't think she did this to Byakuya for Renji.

"So I'm going to ask a bit of a favor of you," Ayame sighed, getting to the point.

I'll have to ask Byakuya if she did the same thing to him.

"You will treat Izuru with total and utter respect, or else, lil Gin, will take a trip, away from big Gin. Understood?" Ayame growled.

Gin gulped, hard. This woman had just threatened his manhood. His lil Gin.

"Yea. Understood," Gin whispered.

"I'm not mad at ya Ichimaru. I'm just giving you a fair warning," Ayame explained.

Gin nodded, "I know. You're just lookin out for him."

Ayame smiled and patted Gin on the shoulder before turning and walking out of the room. Gin stood where he was, taking everything in. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Izuru walk in until he spoke.

"What did she say?" Izuru asked.

Gin wrapped Izuru in a tight hug, "She's just making sure you get the best."

Izuru set his head on Gin's chest and closed his eyes. He was shocked by what he heard next.

"Izuru. I love you," Gin whispered.

Izuru smiled, "I love you too Gin."

They walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Gin felt nervous for a little bit before the odd vibe of the room was broken by Azra and Grimmjow. They walked through the front door and Azra slammed her keys down onto the table next to the door. She then proceeded to stomp over to the couch and angrily plop down onto it. Grimmjow just stood at the door, giggling manically.

"What the hell?" Ayame asked.

"Fucking. Celica." Ayame growled. This just made Grimmjow laugh harder.

"What about Celicas?" Ayame asked.

"They're fuckin following me," Azra growled.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees in laughter.

"How so?" Ayame asked.

"I saw at least ten of the fuckers today. TEN!" Azra explained.

Grimmjow crawled over to Azra and set his head in his lap, still giggling.

"So you're being followed...by Celicas?" Ayame asked.

"Yep," Azra confirmed.

"Whatever you say chick," Ayame sighed.

Azra didn't hear Ayame's comment because she was too busy with Grimmjow. They were currently connected via lips. After their make-out session, Grimmjow poked his head up.

"Oh my god guys! I gotta tell you about the money order chick!" Grimmjow smiled.

When everyone had their attention turned to him, he continued.

"Okay so we went to Bi-Lo to get a money order to pay the light bill. Oh my god when we were in line there was this fat guy in front of us, and I swear he farted. It just randomly started to fuckin wreak in there. Anyways, as I was saying, we get up to the chick at the counter right. And we ask her for a forty dollar money order, because we paid extra last month so all we owed was forty. Oh yea, and you know that online application thing they have? There was some chick sitting there and I swear she was talking to herself. She was just mumbling away. But yea, we ask the chick for a forty dollar money order and she just stares at us. She was dingy, like really dingy. But she just stares at us for a couple seconds before saying 'What?'. So we say it again, forty dollar money order. Then she practically hops over to make the money order, and comes back with a thirty-five dollar one. We say no forty. So she rips it up and goes to make another and comes back with a forty-FIVE dollar one. This girl is so up beat and dingy, I'm ready to rip her head off. After the third time, she gets it right. And didn't even apologize for fucking up. I want that bitch dead now," Grimmjow finished ten minutes later.

Everybody stared at him blankly. After making sure he had shut up, Ayame spoke.

"Grimmjow," Ayame sighed, "You just wasted ten full minutes of my life. That...was pointless."

"I thought it was funny. HEY you said my name!" Grimmjow had just noticed.

"I said you're name because you disappointed me THAT bad," Ayame sighed, "It was totally and utterly pointless."

"Don't we have a car show to go to?" Ichigo butted in, noticing Grimmjow was getting irritated.

"Yes we do," Azra smiled.

"You two racing tonight?" Renji asked.

"I am. Azra's not," Ayame smiled.

"I am too," Azra looked over at Ayame in confusion.

"Not in Byakuya's car," Ayame smiled.

Azra's eyes widened before it turned into a pout.

"Shit. Shit shit shit. Shit fuck shit shit fuck. Dammit!" Azra grumbled.

"And I believe he's still at work," Toshiro pointed out.

"Shit shit fuck shit," Azra went on.

"Well lets go before Azra has a conniption," Ayame smiled.

Everyone stood up and headed outside, Azra cursing the whole way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the old Sam's Club parking lot and were met by at least one hundred cars. Azra and Toshiro parked off to the side while Ayame pulled up to the rest of the cars to show off hers. They met up at Ayame's car and decided to split up and walk around.

**DESCRIPTION START**

Ayame and Toshiro walked up to a Celica. It caught Ayame's eye for numerous reasons, but mostly because of Azra's comment earlier that day. It was a 2001. It had a silver paint job with black pin striping down the sides. It sported a carbon fiber hood and blue under lights and headlights. Ayame walked up to the owner and striked up a conversation about what was under the hood.

Renji walked up to his favorite type of car. It was a 2005 Honda S2000. It was black with red and gold stripes. It had a checker flag logo on the hood. The thing that caught his eye the most though, was the Mugen sponsor sticker. He also striked up a conversation with the owner.

Ikkaku and Yumichika found a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer. It was a dark shade of red with a custom made hood. The rims were jet black and purple lights pulsed on the underside of the car. They snapped a few pictures and admired the car for the rest of the night.

Gin dragged Izuru over to a 1999 Nissan Skyline. This was one of Gin's favorite cars. It was metallic silver with blue stripes down the hood and across the back tire. Red lights pulsed under it. It had countless sponsors, some of which were NX and AFC. Gin explained the importance of sponsors to Izuru.

Ichigo and Uryu walked over to a 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It didn't stand out like most of the others did, but it was no doubt an awesome car. It was just a plain red color with a carbon fiber hood. It had the Mitsubishi logo in red on the hood. When Ichigo talked to the owner, he pressed a button and NOS fumes billowed out of the sides. Uryu snapped a picture.

Grimmjow dragged an angry and pouting Azra over to a Mazda Miata. It was a sight to see. It had a dark red pearlescent paint job. It sported a full body kid, 20" chrome rims, and pulsing red lights. Needless to say, when the man gave Azra her number and told her to call him for a race, this made her day. Grimmjow wasn't very happy that this man was practically hitting on her though. But he kept his mouth shut for her sake.

**DESCRIPTION END**

Everyone got a text message at the same time. They opened their phones and it was a text from Ayame.

"Come over 2 the silver Toyota Celica. Imma race this fucker."

They walked over to the Celica and met up with Ayame and Toshiro.

"You're gunna race this guy?" Uryu asked.

"Yep," Ayame smiled.

"What's it got?" Ichigo asked.

"Cold air intake and turbo," Ayame shrugged.

"It's a Celica..." Azra pointed out. This gained a snicker from Grimmjow.

"Hehe. Yep," Ayame smiled.

"Who's comin with ya? And where are ya racing to?" Renji asked.

"I want Toshiro, Kira, and Ichimaru with me. And we are going from here to NAD Road. First to cross the railroad tracks wins. Ishida is going to drive Toshiro's car. I want both of your cars at the finish line to judge," Ayame explained.

"Alright. Sounds good. Ishida, get the keys from Hitsugaya, lets head out now. We'll call you when we get there," Azra nodded.

Ayame nodded back, and the group walked to the Miata and CRV. They drove off, headed for NAD Road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azra parked in the grass right after the railroad tracks and flipped open her phone.

"Hey."

"We're here."

"Alright, see ya soon. Good luck."

"Bye."

Azra closed her phone then got out of her car and sat on the hood. Uryu parked next to her and got out of the car himself. He flipped open his phone, ready to take a video just in case it was a close race.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame closed her phone and walked to her car. Toshiro took shotgun and she sped off to the light on Rivers Avenue. The Celica came up next to her and they waited for the light to turn green. When it did they slammed the cars into first and squealed tires onto the new 'race track.' 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Toshiro screamed when they pulled onto Rivers.

"It's called drivin," Ayame laughed.

"CAR CAR CAR CAR CAR!" Toshiro screamed as Ayame neared a car in front of her.

"Calm down. I'm not gunna hit him. Now hush before I lose my concentration and hit someone," Ayame smiled.

Toshiro instantly shut up.

Ayame was nose to nose with the Celica before dropping the car into third and speeding off. She got right onto another trucks ass before swerving over to another lane and speeding up. Rivers Avenue turned into I52 and Ayame was still barely in the lead. As they neared the interchange for NAD Road, the Celica started gaining on Ayame. She dropped the car into fourth in an attempt to speed up. This kept the Celica in check for the time being. They got onto the interchange for NAD Road and Ayame turned the car and pulled the emergency brake. The car drifted all the way down the interchange.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toshiro screamed in a high pitched voice while holding onto the handle.

"STOOOOOOOOOPPP!" Izuru screamed from the back seat.

"WOOOOOOO!" Gin screamed next to Izuru.

They spotted the railroad tracks after the car had straightened back out and both cars made a run for it. Azra spotted both cars and Uryu turned on his camera on his phone and started taking video. This was going to be a close one. They crossed the railroad tracks, Ayame practically jumped them, and they started slowing down. Uryu looked over the video and Ayame had just barely won the race.

Both drivers turned around and parked next to Azra and Uryu. They got out and instantly asked who won. Ayame jumped up and down after they watched the video, but her victory was cut short when Toshiro, Izuru, and Gin all stepped out of her car. Toshiro and Izuru were both pale as ghosts. Gin was wearing the biggest smile ever known to man. If his picture was taken right then, he would have probably made it into the Guinness World Book of Records as the happiest man alive.

"Hitsugaya, Kira, you two don't look so good," Azra giggled.

Toshiro turned to Ayame and whispered, "You're crazy."

Izuru ran to the bridge and proceeded to throw up over the side. Gin's insane smile went down a bit as he comforted Izuru.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Azra mused.

"I think I need to check my pants," Toshiro growled.

"I think you're over reacting," Renji sighed.

"I think you should go fuck yourself Renji," Toshiro snapped as he sat on the grass.

"Damn. Okay," Renji held up his hands in defeat.

"What did you do? You scared the shit out of Kira and Hitsugaya," Azra laughed.

"I just drove. Ichimaru had a fucking blast," Ayame smiled.

"Ichimaru came out of the car with the biggest smile I've ever seen," Azra laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this up but I gotta go. So it was nice meeting you, and nice racing you," The man in the Celica shook Ayame's hand.

"You too. Maybe we can do it again someday," Ayame replied.

"Maybe," The guy smiled and jumped into his car.

The group watched him drive off before jumping into their own cars and heading back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So I was supposed to go to the car show out here on Saturday but we had an uber bad storm so we didn't' get to go. I was going to get the descriptions from there but seeing as we didn't go, I had to make em up. I tried to make the descriptions as short as possible so it didn't seem to go on and on and on. If that bothered you I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I just couldn't tear myself away from making them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Oh yea...and the Celica bit...THAT HAPPENED TO ME! I SWEAR THE FUCKERS ARE FOLLOWING ME! Mean stalking Celicas...lol. **


	16. Miatas and Tornadoes

**So I think I got this one up fairly quickly. This is mostly a filler chapter but it has one little plot thingy in it that helped me start a lil something. You might catch it, you might not. You'll see what I mean sooner or later. Anyways, this storm that happened really did happen. You might have heard about the tornado that ripped through downtown Atlanta G.A. Well that storm hit us here in South Carolina and as it happened I wrote it down and said "Oh god this is going to be a good chapter" So yea, this storm did happen in the way that I say it happened. Tore the fuck out of Strawberry too...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. If I did then Gin and Grimmjow and possibly Ulquiorra would come to the good side :D**

Azra closed her phone and looked over at a pouting Grimmjow. She had just gotten off of the phone with the man that owned the Miata from the car show. Her and Byakuya had switched cars that morning, so their was nothing holding her back. Well, nothing except the fact that Grimmjow was still mad at the fact that Azra had called another guy.

"Grimm...you coming with?" Azra asked.

"Of course I am!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "If that man so much as looks at you wrong I'm ripping his fucking head off!"

Azra giggled, "Yea yea. Come on then. We gotta go meet him."

Grimmjow grumbled something before standing up and following Azra out the door.

Azra sat in the Bi-Lo parking lot and half ass listened to Grimmjow talk about the money order chick as she waited for the guy to show up. Luckily, just as Grimmjow started to get annoying, he pulled up. The man got out of the car and shook both Azra and Grimmjow's hands. Grimmjow eyed the man and Azra jabbed him in the side. They agreed to race from the light in front of the parking lot, down to the I26 bridge. It was about 2-3 miles of straight road.

They jumped in their cars and headed for the light, making sure it was red when they pulled up. When the light turned green, they dropped the cars into first and sped off down 17-A. The man took the lead and jumped in front of Azra, making her slow down. As soon as she could, Azra got into another lane and sped up. The man was still in front of her, but they had a ways to go, so she wasn't worried. They both darted in and out of traffic, passing each other from time to time for a good ten minutes before the I26 bridge came into sight. Both drivers got down to business and raced towards the 'finish line'. Azra got stuck in traffic and it took her a few seconds to get into the next lane. Those few seconds cost her dearly and she lost the race.

Both drivers pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and parked. They got out and walked to greet each other

"Nice driving," Azra smiled when they met up.

"Same goes for you. That was a kickass race," The man smiled back.

"Cheater," Grimmjow mumbled under his breath.

Azra gave him a swift elbow in the side before saying, "So you got a name?"

She really didn't care for the guys name. She just wanted to irritate Grimmjow.

"Airton," The man replied, "And you?"

"Azra. And this is Grimmjow," Azra smiled.

"Nice to meet both of you. What's your relation? Or are you two just friends?" Airton asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Grimmjow half growled.

"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you both. I hope to race you again someday," With that said, Airton left and Azra and Grimmjow got in the car to leave.

Azra turned on the radio and sped off. She turned it up as the man announced the weather.

"The storm system that tore threw downtown Atlanta just last night is headed our way. These storms show no signs of weakening and have the potential to create tornadoes. They should be hitting Columbia about two o' clock today. We will keep you updated as the storm progresses." 

Another man started talking about the local news and Azra turned the radio down.

"You think it's gunna hit us?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nah. By the time it reaches here it will be next to nothing. We never get hit by the bad shit," Azra shrugged.

"Good point," Grimmjow smiled.

A silence fell upon the inside of the car and Azra sped up, wanting to get back home before the bad weather started to kick in.

As Azra pulled into the driveway, the weather man came on again.

"The storm system that just went through Columbia has proved to be dangerous. It is moving at a much faster pace than we expected. The storm system is now over Orangeburg and is said to hit the Colleton County area within thirty minutes. If you live in or around the Colleton County area, please stay out of cars, trailers, and other unstable places. Be ready to go to your safety area. This storm ripped through downtown Atlanta last night and has produced at least one tornado in Columbia. Do not take this storm lightly. It is capable of producing golf ball size hail and gusts of wind up to fifty miles per hour. As well as a possible tornado. We will keep you updated as much as possible."

As soon as the man stopped talking, Azra's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Yea I heard it"

"No it doesn't sound like it's slowing down"

"Well I'm in the driveway right now"

"Okay. Look it up online. 

"I'm heading inside right now"

"Bye"

Azra hung up with Ayame and walked inside. She walked straight into the computer room to see the storm. The sight she saw was not a pretty one. The storm was huge. It covered the whole state lengthwise. And there were at least three 'cells' with the colors red and purple in them. This was going to be one nasty storm.

Azra walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She switched it to the weather channel. This got Renji's attention.

"Is it bad?" Renji asked seriously.

"Looks like it can be," Azra half whispered.

Renji left it at that, when he noticed Azra was pretty deep in thought. He decided to watch the weather himself. On the bottom scroll he read, "Tornado warning for Walterboro, St. George, Calhoun, Harleyville, Cottageville, Jedburg, and Yemmasee. Egg size hail spotted in Walterboro area." Renji's eyes widened. This kind of weather never hit this close to home. That, and Azra was getting worried. Azra, who had living in Kansas and saw this kind of shit everyday. If she was getting worried, then this could get bad.

Ayame was now next to Azra watching the TV. She was also, clearly worried. One of Ayame's fears had always been storms. So the fact that a bad one was actually hitting South Carolina, freaked her out. 

"I'm moving to Alaska," Ayame sighed.

"What?" Azra giggled.

"I'm moving to Alaska. They don't have tornadoes there," Ayame shrugged.

"Oh, yea, sure. Just blizzards and polar bears. Not like THAT'S anything bad," Azra joked.

"Shut up...bitch," Ayame half laughed.

"I think I make a good point," Azra jokingly pouted.

Ayame listened to the rain start up outside then quickly looked back at the TV. The storm was now over Berkley and Dorchester counties. That included Goose Creek, Hanahan, Hollywood, West Ashely, Knightsville, Summerville, and Moncks Corner.

Ayame's eyes widened and she jerked her gaze to Azra.

"Azra! Moncks Corner! Kira's home alone!" Ayame shrieked.

"Shit!" Azra growled, "I gotta go get him!"

Azra grabbed the keys and headed for the door. She was abruptly stopped by Gin.

"Can I come with you?" Gin asked worriedly.

"Yea. Come on," Azra replied quickly.

They ran out the door and to the car. The rain was coming down so hard that the ten foot run from the door to the car, soaked them. Azra turned on the car and sped off to Izuru's house.

Azra pulled into the parking lot of Izuru's apartment complex, then ran under the awning as fast as she could. Her and Gin raced up a flight of stairs and banged on Izuru's front door. A paper white and teary eyed Izuru opened the door. Gin and Azra ran inside. Gin wrapped his arms around Izuru, trying to calm him, as Azra quickly gathered Izuru's things. As they were about to leave, a low roar was heard. Azra knew that sound all too well. She looked at Gin and Izuru.

"GET IN THE BATHROOM! NOW!" Azra screamed.

The three ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Izuru started crying and Gin held him tightly whispering calming words in his ear. Azra flipped open her phone as it rang.

"Hey"

"Yea we're fine. I'm at Kira's now"

"I know. I heard it"

"I'm not staying here!"

"This is the second floor of an apartment complex. I am not staying here!"

"I'll be safe coming back"

"Alright"

"Love you too. Bye"

Azra hung up with Grimmjow and listened as the roar outside faded. As soon as it was gone she rushed out the door and for the car, followed shortly by Gin and Izuru. She started the car and headed back home.

Ayame had a portable TV, candles, flashlights, her cell phone, and a...can opener in hand. She had everybody grouped together in the hallway and wouldn't let anybody leave. To say she was scared, would be a serious understatement.

"Why do you have a fuckin can opener?" Grimmjow knew Ayame was scared, but he just had to ask.

"I'm being safe. Shut up Jeagerjaques!" Ayame snapped.

Grimmjow held back a snicker, for fear of getting slapped upside the head. Instead, he crouched in the fetal position with his head against the wall. He then put his hands over his head. (Like they teach you to do in school during a tornado) He then proceeded to scream, "We're all gunna fuckin die!" Needless to say, this earned him a swift, hard, kick in the ribs by Ayame. It hurt to say the least, but it was worth it when he saw the death glare Ayame was giving him.

Azra burst through the front door with Gin and Izuru in tow. Grimmjow stopped joking and stood to meet Azra.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked quickly.

"Little wet, but unscathed," A soaking wet Azra replied, "What's going on with the storm?"

"Well there's been a touchdown in Ridgeville and Hollywood, and some trees are down on the interstate. A tornado was spotted in Moncks Corner but it didn't touchdown," Grimmjow named off.

"Damn, yea this is bad," Azra sighed.

"You had me worried. As soon as you left they said something about tornadoes in Moncks Corner. I thought you were still driving," Grimmjow hugged Azra, soaking his own clothes.

"I'm find Grimm. I promise. Now imma get out of these clothes," Azra turned to head to her bedroom.

"NO! Nobody's going anywhere until this storm stops," Ayame practically growled.

Azra stopped in mid step then sighed and sat in the hallway with the rest of the group.

"Ummmm...Ayame?" Renji asked cautiously.

"What?" Ayame snapped.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Renji practically whispered.

"Tornadoes are TOUCHING DOWN in SOUTH CAROLINA! NO! I'M NOT OVER REACTING!" Azra screamed.

Renji shrank back and shut up. Grimmjow had to stifle another giggle at Renji's reaction. Azra scooted over to Ayame and watched the weather. As she read the scroll on the bottom it said "Buildings have been reported down in Branchville, trees down on I61 and 17-A near Cottageville, tornado spotted near Strawberry Mobile Home Park"

Ayame was reading it too and she gasped.

"Strawberry's not for from my mom!" Ayame shrieked.

"Don't worry. She would have called you if something happened," Azra comforted her friend.

Toshiro walked over to Ayame and embraced her.

"It's okay. We'll be okay. I promise," Toshiro whispered.

Ayame smiled and hugged the man back. Renji, of all people, had to ruin the moment.

"Awwww. How cute," Renji cooed. 

"Shut. Up. Abarai," Ayame growled.

Renji snickered.

"Ayame!" Azra half screamed.

Ayame looked at the TV and it read, "Possible tornado touched down in Strawberry Mobile Home Park. If you live in or around this area, please go to your safety area now."

Ayame turned paper white and started shaking. She pulled out her phone and tried dialing her mom's number. She was shaking so much that she dropped her phone. Azra picked it up and dialed the number. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Azra hung up and tried again. Ayame was in tears by this point. After the third ring, she picked up.

"Hey"

"Are you doing okay out there?"

"Good. A tornado touched down in Strawberry and you had us worried."

"Alright Well be careful and call us if anything happens"

"Alright bye"

Azra hung up the phone and looked at Ayame.

"She's fine. That bitch was sleepin," Azra laughed.

"God. She is a bitch," Ayame sighed in relief.

Toshiro stood up and took out his phone. He walked to the end of the hall and dialed a number.

"Hey"

"Can I talk to your dad Yachiru?"

"Thanks"

"Hey Kenpachi"

"I'm good. You?"

"Haha. No I'm not calling about the car. Actually I have a favor to ask you"

"Can you keep an eye on Momo? I know she hates storms"

"Great. Thanks"

"Bye"

Ayame was pissed. He had just left her side to check on his ex. His crazy obsessed ex at that. She turned her head away from him when he came to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You called to check on her?" Ayame asked.

"Well...yea. She's in a trailer," Toshiro pointed out.

"Well unless she's fucking retarded, then she knew to get out of there," Ayame pouted.

"Hey! Don't be like that," Toshiro replied.

"Be like what?" Ayame asked.

"Like...that. I'm just making sure she's okay. Ex or not I still worry about her," Toshiro explained.

Ayame pouted. He worried about her. Which meant he still had feelings for her. This was going to be a problem. He was hers now. And he's not supposed to still have feelings for is hex if he's with her. It just didn't work that way.

Ayame was pulled out of her thoughts by the weather man on the small, portable TV.

"A report has just come in that a tornado has just touched down in the College Park Road area."

Ayame shivered. That was close by was well. Toshiro had to stop himself from comforting her. He could tell she was mad, and if he tried, she would just push him away. So instead he sat next to Renji and kept his mouth shut. 

The group laid out sheets and blankets and pillows in the hallway and settled down for the night. Ayame wouldn't let anyone leave the hallway even though the storm had already passed. They fell asleep in groups lined down the hall. Ayame fell asleep with the portable TV in her arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There were some very dramatic moments in there that I thought came out pretty good. Poor Izuru. And fuckin Grimmjow. He's such a dick man...he really really is. But yea, just to clear some things up, Airton is a friend of mine and I needed a driver name and I didn't want to introduce another Bleach character so I used him. He's cool with it. Oh yea, and my cousin really does have an uber strong fear of storms. I used her too. Anyways, enough blabbing, if you see anything wrong with the story or anything please let me know and I'll fix it. If you think something would sound better or whatever feel free to tell me...only in a nice way though. But other than that, I hoe you enjoyed. Please review :D.**


	17. Izuru's Unexpected Surprise

**Okay so I have good news and I have bad news. Good news, NEW CHAPPY IS UP! Bad news, I won't be putting up new chapters for about 2 weeks. I'm updating this as I write it so I don't even have the next chapter written yet. So I'm going to write about 3 chapters before updating. Then it's going to be updated once a week. That way it's a guaranteed update once a week. It'll work out for the better eventually. Please don't kill me :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did...oh god the things I would do to it >:)**

* * *

It had been about two weeks after the big storm. Izuru got up off of the floor and ran to the bathroom. It was six a.m. and he woke up sick to his stomach. He sat with his head over the toilet before he started uncontrollably vomiting. This had been going on for a few days now. As he hung his head over the toilet, he weakly called for Gin.

"Mmm.." Gin mumbled in reply.

"Gin..." Izuru whispered.

Gin woke up and ran to the bathroom. He sat at Izuru's side and hugged him.

"Again?" Gin asked.

Izuru nodded in reply.

"Something's not right. This only happens early in the morning. I want you to see a doctor," Gin sighed.

"I don't want my parents to worry," Izuru whispered.

"Please Izuru. I don't like seein ya like this," Gin pleaded.

"I'll think about it Gin," Izuru sighed.

Gin nodded before getting up and wetting a wash cloth. He leaned down and wiped Izuru's face. Izuru smiled at Gin before leaning in and hugging him. They stood up and headed back to the living room when Izuru felt ready. They were met by Azra halfway down the hall.

"Sick again Kira?" Azra asked..

Izuru nodded slightly.

"I want you to go see someone," Azra ordered.

"My parents will worry if they see that I went to the doctor," Izuru explained.

"We'll take you to Ichigo's dad. And I'll pay for it," Ayame countered.

"Okay. I guess I'm not going to get away with this," Izuru sighed.

"Nope. Now lets get ya back ta sleep," Gin smiled.

Izuru nodded in agreement and followed Gin to the pallet on the floor. Azra walked back into her room and fell asleep.

* * *

Azra walked out of her bedroom followed shortly by Grimmjow. Azra walked into the kitchen to make coffee, while Grimmjow made himself comfortable in her seat. He looked up at the clock and sighed. It was 8:45 a.m. Renji sat up and stretched. He smelled the coffee and just couldn't help himself. Azra walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Abarai. What are you doing up?" Azra asked.

"I dunno," Renji shrugged.

"You're never up this early. You sick?" Azra asked.

"I hope not," Renji smiled.

Azra half ass giggled and sat in Grimmjow's lap. She layed her head on his chest and waited for the coffee to be done. She was almost asleep when Ikkaku and Yumichika woke up.

"Coffee?" Ikkaku asked.

"Not yet," Azra sleepily replied.

"R-Renji? You're awake?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yep. Azra said the same thing," Renji sighed.

"Are you sick?" Yumichika asked.

"No," Renji replied shortly.

The beeper went off on the coffee pot and Azra, Grimmjow, Renji, and Ikkaku walked into the kitchen. When everyone walked back into the living room, they were met by Ayame and Toshiro. They walked past the small group and into the kitchen. The group sat down and started drinking their coffee. Ayame walked back into the living room and blinked a couple times. She looked at Renji then looked at the clock then looked at Azra. Renji, clock, Azra. Renji, clock, Azra. Renji, clock, Azra.

"What the fuck?" Ayame pointed at Renji.

"W-what?" Renji asked.

"What the fuck are you doing awake?" Ayame asked Renji.

"What the fuck is he doing awake?" Ayame asked Azra.

"That's what I said," Azra laughed at her friends reaction.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ayame asked, ignoring Azra's comment.

"Yea. It's a freak thing," Azra giggled.

"This is too wierd. Abarai! Get back to sleep! Now!" Ayame shrieked.

"What?" Renji asked dumbfounded.

"Bed! Now!" Ayame snapped.

Azra burst out laughing and Grimmjow had to grab her coffee cup from her so she wouldn't spill it everywhere.

Ayame giggled at Renji's shocked appearance before turning around and walking into the kitchen. All of the commotion woke up Ichigo and Uryu. Ichigo sat up and walked into the kitchen and Uryu sat on the couch.

"Morning...Renji," Uryu looked at the red head in confusion.

"Shut up. Don't, okay? Just don't," Renji snapped.

Uryu shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Ayame and Toshiro walked into the living room and sat in Ayame's chair. Ayame coudln't even get comfortable before Izuru jumped up. He ran into the bathroom, followed shortly by Gin. The sounds of vomiting could be heard in the living room.

"Something's going on," Ayame turned to her friend.

"I know. He's going to the doctor today," Azra replied.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ayame asked.

"Yea. It doesn't make sense though," Azra sighed.

"I know. But the signs are all there," Ayame shrugged.

"That's the weird thing," Azra put her head in her hands.

"I thought you said he wouldn't go to the doctor. That he didn't want his parents to worry," Ayame asked.

"I'm paying. And he's going to Isshin," Azra explained.

What?" Ichigo butted in.

"Your dad is the only doctor that won't tell his parents," Azra now turned to Ichigo.

"Why does it matter if his parents know? What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"He doesn't want his parents to know. And don't worry about it. You'll find out sooner or later," Azra shook her head.

Izuru and Gin walked back into the living room. More like Gin carried Izuru back into the living room. Izuru's arm was draped around Gin's shoulders and he looked awfully pale.

"Come on Kira. We're going to the doctor now," Azra stood up.

Izuru just nodded, not having the strength to protest.

"Kurosaki, you come with me, your dad barely knows me. And Ichimaru, I'd like you to stay here," Azra smiled.

"No. I'm coming with you," Gin protested.

"It's not that I don't want you to come, but the car is going to be packed and I don't want Kira to be squished in the back," Azra explained.

"Grimmjow can stay here," Gin reasoned.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Azra sighed, "I'm sorry Gin."

Gin's smile disappeared entirely and he turned to Izuru. He whispered comforting words to the boy before hugging him tightly and giving him a light kiss. Azra then took Izuru and headed for the car with Ichigo and Grimmjow.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the Kurosaki Clinic and walked inside. Ichigo was the first inside the front door.

"SUPER FLYING ISSHIN ATTACK!" Isshin yelled as the door opened.

Ichigo slammed his fist casually into his dads face.

"Cut it out you old fart! We got a sick kid here!" Ichigo shrieked at his father.

Isshin jumped off of the floor and got serious.

"Right this way," Isshin pointed to the clinic part of the house.

The group walked into a room with a sterile bed in it. Izuru sat on the bed and shivered at the cold crumpling paper.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Isshin asked the boy.

"Well," Izuru started but was cut off quickly.

"Izuru? Why is your hair pink?" Isshin asked.

Izuru blushed deeply at this comment. His hair had faded dramatically since the dyeing incident

"Dammit Dad," Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo silently thanked Ichigo then continued.

"For the past few days, I've been throwing up. But it only happens in the morning time. After about ten a.m. it stops and I feel find throughout the rest of the day," Izuru explained.

"Weird. That sounds just like morning sickness. But of course you can't have that," Isshin laughed.

"Why not?" Izuru asked.

"Well, because morning sickness only happens to pregnant women," Isshin explained.

"Oh," Izuru sighed.

"I want you to check him for that," Azra butted in.

"It's impossible. He's a male," Isshin looked at Azra confused.

"Check him," Azra growled.

"Ichigo! How did you meet such mean friends!" Isshin whined, trying to hug his son.

"Get off me you freak!" Ichigo screamed.

"ISSHIN KUROSAKI!! CHECK HIM NOW!!" Azra screamed, getting impatient.

Isshin stopped trying to hug his son, Ichigo stopped trying to pry his dad off of him, and Izuru all but stopped breathing. Grimmjow laughed.

After everyone got over the initial shock of Azra's yell, Isshin asked for Izuru to urinate in a cup. Izuru walked out of the bathroom with the cup and handed it to Isshin. He took the cup and left the room, leaving the group to wait.

"Izuru can't be pregnant. Why are you even making my dad do this?" Ichigo asked.

"Why aren't we checking him for stomach problems or something?" Ichigo asked.

"DAMMIT AZRA! ANSWER ME!" Ichigo shrieked.

Azra slammed her fist against Ichigo's face, effectively stunning him.

"Shut up Kurosaki! Maybe we should ask you dad about that gaping hole in YOUR FACE!" Azra snapped.

Ichigo then proceeded to feel his face, wondering what hole she was talking about. Azra couldn't help but laugh as she watched him.

"I meant your mouth, dumbass," Azra laughed.

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment then proceeded to pout. Luckily, before any more harsh words could be said, Isshin walked back into the room.

"Ummm...Izuru. Can I get another urine sample? I want to make sure this is correct," Isshin asked.

"I...don't think I have anything left in my bladder sir," Izuru replied.

"Well then. Lets chuck you full of fluids!" Isshin practically danced around the room.

Ichigo tripped his dad before leaving the room to get some soda from his kitchen. He came back later with a huge glass of Dr. Pepper. Izuru downed as much of the drink as he could then sat and waited.

* * *

Ayame and Toshiro sat and talked deeply about the situation. Toshiro had caught on to the situation and was still trying to comprehend it.

"That's not possible. Males can't, well, you know," Toshiro whispered.

"Actually it happens more often than you think. It's just never talked about because there's still a lot of hate towards the gay community," Ayame explained.

"But...how?" Toshiro asked.

"Well I know how someone becomes pregnant, but I don't know how the baby is delivered or anything like that," Ayame whispered.

"My mom is a doctor. And if she ever saw something like that, I would have heard about it," Toshiro reasoned.

"Does you mom deliver baby's?" Ayame asked.

"No, but she's a family doctor. So there's still the chance that she'd hear about it," Toshiro explained.

"What are you guys talking about? Why aren't they answering? Dammit I want to know what's going on!" Gin shrieked.

"Ichimaru! Calm down!" Ayame snapped.

"I can't! They've been gone too long and everytime I call it goes straight to voicemail," Gin paced back and forth.

"Phones have to be off in doctors offices. They screw with the machines if they're on. So you could be fuckin up the results on his test. And they've only been gone an hour. The clinic is almost fifteen minutes away," Ayame explained.

"Gin. Calm down. Isshin Kurosaki is a good doctor. He'll take care of Izuru," Toshiro tried soothing his friend.

Gin sat down and put his head in his hands. He had this aching feeling that Izuru was sick because of him. And if that was the case, he had no idea how he was going to approach it. He was also terrified at how Azra and Ayame were going to take it. Especially Ayame. If he had caused this, he was as good as dead.

Izuru walked out of the bathroom and handed Isshin the full cup. Isshin thanked the boy and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Another useless test," Ichigo sighed.

"Gaping hole," Azra sighed sarcastically.

"You don't really think Izuru's knocked up, do ya?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know Grimm. That's what we're trying to figure out," Azra sighed.

"What? I...can't be. I just can't be," Izuru fidgeted.

Before Azra could answer that, Isshin walked back into the room. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He held up a sheet of paper and read.

"Izuru, I don't know how to say this, but...you're going to be a mother. Congratulations," Isshin explained.

"I...w...what...did you say?" Izuru stuttered.

"You're pregnant Izuru," Isshin replied bluntly.

Izuru stared at the man in shock before falling back against the table and passing out. Isshin looked at the boy in shock.

"Is he going to be okay?" Isshin asked worriedly.

"Yea, he'll be fine. I think I need to call someone," Azra walked outside and grabbed her phone.

"Wow, twenty missed calls by Ichimaru," She mumbled to herself as she lit a cigarette.

Azra punched in Ayame's phone number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey"

"I think you should pack up the guys and get down here"

"Yea, it's what we thought"

"Don't tell anybody yet. It's Kira's decision to tell them"

"Not Ichimaru either"

"Tell him that Kira's not dieing"

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here"

"Bye"

Azra hung up the phone and finished her cigarette before walking inside.

* * *

Ayame hung up the phone and turned to the guys.

"We're heading to Kurosaki Clinic so get ready," Ayame announced.

"Gin jumped up and walked over to Ayame, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's not dieing. That's what Azra told me to tell you. You'll know more when you get there," Ayame replied, "Now lets head out."

The group headed to Toshiro's car and drove off.

Ayame walked into the Kurosaki Clinic and was met by Azra. Before she could say a word, Gin butted in.

"Where is he?" Gin asked worriedly.

"Follow me," Azra replied before turning and heading to the room that held Izuru.

When they walked in, Izuru had just woken up. Isshin was standing in the corner waiting for the group. When everyone piled in, Isshin spoke.

"Gin, Izuru tells me you and him are together," Isshin smiled.

"Yes we are," Gin spoke up.

"Then can I speak with you in the other room?" Isshin asked.

Gin nodded and the two walked out of the room. Azra and Ayame then turned to Izuru.

"Do you want anybody to know?" Ayame asked.

"What's Gin going to think?" Izuru asked, mostly to himself.

"Ichimaru will support you, no matter what you decide to do," Azra smiled.

"I want to keep it," Izuru whispered.

"Alright. Do you want us to explain or do you want to?" Ayame asked.

"If you would, it would be easier," Izuru whispered.

"Okay. Everyone listen up. Izuru is going to be a mother. We've found out that he's pregnant with Ichimaru's child. I want you all to fully support Kira in his decision to keep the child. Can you do that for me?" Ayame announced.

All of the men looked at Ayame like she had four heads.

"Izuru's pregnant?" Uryu asked.

"Is there something you're not telling us? Cause I'm pretty sure Izuru's a dude," Ikkaku blinked.

"Woah...cool," Renji smiled.

"How? I mean...how is that possible. How does it work?" Yumichika asked.

"Well I'm not too sure on how it happens actually," Ayame shrugged.

"I think I know," Azra spoke up, "Now listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. During the first five weeks of fetal life, the reproductive organs are the same for both genders. They have the basic ingredients to be either male or female. The basic template for a human being is female. Male sex modifications are made later on. If a baby boy has inherited programming for maleness from his fathers Y chromisone, then during the fifth to eleventh week, the embryo begins to produce testicle tissue. All adult men have vestigial blobs of tissue near their prostate glands that could have developed into a uterus. All embryos are programmed to be female. It is only male hormones that suppress the female making tissue from fashioning a baby girl. So to put it bluntly, I have reason to believe that the tissue around Izuru's prostate has developed into more than just tissue. There is a possibility that, Izuru has some of the reproductive organs that females have. Hence why he's pregnant with a living breathing baby."

"Izuru is a male that is having a child. If anyone has a problem with that, get the fuck out," Ayame growled before anybody could protest.

The men held up their hands and shook their heads.

"Okay good," Azra nodded.

"So wait, dudes can have kids?" Renji asked.

"Yes, it's a rarety but it's possible," Azra explained.

"Freaky," Renji mumbled.

Isshin and Gin walked back into the room. Gin had his head down, looking at the floor. He didn't have the guts to look at Izuru yet. He sighed deeply then looked into Izuru's waiting eyes. After what seemed like forever, Izuru got off of the bed and hugged Gin. Gin looked down at the small boy in shock. This was his fault yet the boy didn't blame him. He wrapped his arms around Izuru and leaned his forehead against the top of the boys head.

"I'm sorry," Gin whispered.

"Don't be," Izuru whispered back.

Gin smiled, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I couldn't be," Izuru looked up at him.

"So what are we going to do?" Gin asked hesitantly.

"I want to keep it. Everyone already knows," Izuru replied.

"Okay. So I'm going to have to deal with a moody blond eh?" Gin giggled.

"Yea. You'll live," Grimmjow grunted.

"Shut up! You men always ruin the cute moments!" Ayame exclaimed.

Grimmjow only snickered.

"Alright, lets head home. Hospitals scare me and dammit, I've been here too long," Azra announced.

The men nodded in agreement and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Kurosaki," Izuru smiled at the man.

"Oh don't worry about it Mommy!" Isshin exclaimed.

Izuru blushed deeply then headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Kills hands Oh my god I suck at typing. I kept messing up!! Anyways, I know Gin is a total worry bug in this and is probably totally OOC but I always saw Gin as having a soft spot for Izuru. YAAAAY Izuru's gunna have a baby. Oh yea, and the whole thing about men might be able to have a uterus. That's true. I don't know of any dudes actually having a uterus but yea, I read that whole thing in a book. It's actually straight out of the book...lol. Yea, useless piece of information. Anyways, this is too long now. Please review :D I have over like 100000000000000000000 hits, not really. More like 3000 hits. But yea, Only 27 reviews. How gay is that? Lol. Anyways, review and lemme know what you think. I also wanna thank BrookeLauren for reviewing. Thankies thankies!**


	18. Mood Swings and Wet Dreams

**Hello my fellow readers. I know it's been a whole two weeks! But I have your chapter ready! Now the next chapter may be longer than one week I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to St. Thomas Virgin Islands to visit my sister and I'm going to be there a while and I won't have time to update. But it'll only be a little longer than a week so please bear with me. For now, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

**Start.**

Toshiro looked at the clock. It read six a.m. He snuck out of the bed, making sure not to wake Ayame. When he was in the hall bathroom, he flipped open his phone and called Zaraki.

"Hey"

"No. Can you do me a favor?"

"I heard Momo got in a car accident yesterday. Can you check on her for me and see how she's doing?"

"She's at Trident I believe"

"I'm not sure what room. Just ask the front desk for Momo Hinamori"

"Thank you so much Kenpachi. Really."

"Okay. Good luck with that."

"Bye."

Toshiro closed his phone and headed towards the door. He opened the door and was met by a very upset Ayame. They stood there in silence for about a minute before Ayame finally spoke up.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was just worried," Toshiro replied.

"I don't understand. You worry so much about her, yet you never worry about me. Why do you care for her?" Ayame asked.

"Because, ex or not I still worry about her," Toshiro tried explaining.

"She's your ex! You shouldn't care about her!" Ayame shrieked.

"She got in a car accident! I'm just worried!" Toshiro raised his voice.

The argument had awoken Azra and Grimmjow. They stood at the end of the hallway and watched in silence.

"You're not supposed to love your ex!" Ayame screamed.

"What!? I don't love her!" Toshiro tried reasoning.

"Bullshit! If you didn't then you wouldn't hide it when you call her!" Ayame growled.

"I hide it from you because I know you're going to be a bitch!" Toshiro got in Ayame's face.

"I suggest, you get out of my face," Ayame practically whispered.

Toshiro remained where he stood, refusing to move. Azra decided to intervene at that point. She walked forward and cleared her throat.

"Hitsugaya. Can I speak with you?" Azra spoke up.

Toshiro stared at Ayame for a couple seconds before turning around and walking towards Azra. Azra smiled before turning around and walking to the kitchen. When she arrived she turned to Toshiro.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Azra asked.

"Ayame thinks I still like Momo because I called Kenpachi to check on her because she got in a car accident but I was just worried about her and it has nothing to do with me still liking her or anything because I don't still like her I'm just worried and apparently Ayame has a problem with that," Toshiro explained, now out of breath.

Azra nodded, ignoring Toshiro's long run on sentence, "Okay. Now, Ayame is just worried. She's afraid to lose you. And you sneaking around is really making her suspicious."

"How do you know all of this?" Toshiro asked.

"It's amazing what you can find out by watching from the sidelines," Azra smiled.

"Well if I don't sneak then she's going to get mad," Toshiro sighed.

"Then you're going to have to talk to her and work something out," Azra shrugged.

"How?" Toshiro asked.

"Don't make me state the obvious," Azra stared blankly.

"What?" Toshiro asked dumbfounded.

"You open you're mouth...and words...they come out," Azra giggled.

"I know that..." Toshiro mumbled.

"Well I can't help you on that. What you say to her or whatever is up to you," Azra replied.

Before Toshiro could reply, Grimmjow walked in.

"Ayame's locked herself in her room," Grimmjow announced lazily.

Azra sighed and pushed past Grimmjow and into the hallway. She walked to Ayame's bedroom and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Fuck off!" Ayame screamed from behind the door.

"Hey! It's me! Can I come in?" Azra asked.

"Fuck off!" Ayame screamed again, "Go away!"

Azra shrugged and walked off.

"What? That's it?" Toshiro asked as he followed her into the living room.

"Yep," Azra smiled, "She's too stubborn to argue with."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement as he stood at the end of the hall. Toshiro sighed and followed the two into the living room. Azra stopped in mid-step and looked through the sleeping crowd. Gin and Izuru were missing. Azra sighed and headed to the bathroom as Grimmjow headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Azra leaned against the door frame at the bathroom door and marveled at the sight before her. Izuru was laying in Gin's lap. Gin was slightly stroking Izuru's hair and frowning at him. Izuru's eyes were half lidded and he looked like he was drifting off to sleep. Azra lightly knocked on the door to get the lovebirds attention. Gin looked up at Azra and Izuru opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling Kira?" Azra asked in a soft voice.

Izuru frowned deeply in response.

"Ayame and Toshiro woke him up," Gin replied.

"Sorry about them. Let's go into the living room. It's probably more comfortable," Azra smiled.

Gin looked down at Izuru, "You think you can walk?"

"Yea. I'm alright now," Izuru nodded.

Gin nodded before sneaking a scowl in Azra's direction. They walked into the living room and Gin and Izuru sat on the love seat as Azra went to make a cup of coffee. Ichigo and Uryu were now awake and quickly followed Azra into the kitchen. Grimmjow and Toshiro had already made their coffee and were sitting in there respectable seats.

"Sorry for waking you up Izuru," Toshiro apologized.

"It's okay. Are you two going to be alright?" Izuru asked.

"Yea we'll be fine. You feeling okay?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm okay, really," Izuru smiled weakly.

"That's good. I know these girls worry about you," Toshiro smiled.

Izuru blushed and hid his head in Gin's chest. Azra walked into the living room and smiled at the couple before sitting in Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow growled as Azra wiggled around. Azra giggled at his reaction as she settled down. Grimmjow set his coffee cup down and wrapped his arms around Azra's waist. He started whispering in her ear but was interrupted by Izuru. The blond was looking at the couple and crying hysterically. Azra jumped up and ran to Izuru's side. Gin was holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth.

"What's wrong Kira?" Azra asked.

"You two have been together longer than me and Gin," Izuru sobbed, "And...and...and you're not pregnant!"

Izuru bawled on Gin's shoulder. Azra rubbed Izuru's back and sighed.

"Calm down sweetie. It's okay," Azra whispered, not sure what else to say.

Gin whispered soothing words in Izuru's ear, trying to calm him. As Izuru's sobs quieted, Ikkaku and Yumichika woke up. Yumichika rushed to the growing group at Izuru's side. Ikkaku ignored the group and went to make a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Yumichika asked.

When Izuru didn't reply, he turned to Azra.

"Mood swings," Azra sighed.

Yumichika frowned, "Poor little guy."

Izuru looked up at the crowd and sniffed, "Don't worry about me guys. I'm okay."

Azra kissed Izuru on the forehead and stood up. She walked over to her seat and got comfortable in Grimmjow's lap. She grabbed her coffee cup and barely got two sips in before she was yet again interrupted. Ayame walked out of her bedroom and Azra sat her coffee down, ready to break up another fight. Ayame walked in front of Toshiro and sighed. A few seconds went by before she leaned in and kissed Toshiro lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," Ayame whispered, "Forgive me?"

Toshiro sighed. Looking into the puppy eyes in front of him was sure taking it's toll on him.

"I forgive you. And I'll try not to sneak around. I just didn't want to upset you," Toshiro whispered back.

The couple shared another kiss before, of course, someone ruined the moment.

"You're such a pussy Toshiro. Ya give in too easily," Gin giggled.

"Mother fuckers always ruining the fucking cute ass moments dammit!" Azra shrieked.

"Shut up Ichimaru. You suck," Ayame growled.

Gin smiled from ear to ear as he watched Ayame walk into the kitchen. Azra and Grimmjow followed suit to bring their empty cups in the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight, Renji mumbled something along the lines of 'Oooo Byakuya'. Gin's eyes widened and he smile followed. He jumped off of the couch and sat next to Renji.

"What about Byakuya?" Gin whispered in Renji's ear.

Renji mumbled something at Gin strained his ears to hear. Ayame walked into the room and stared at Gin then turned to Ichigo questioningly.

"Renji's talking in his sleep," Ichigo whispered.

Ayame smiled evilly and sat next to Gin.

"What's he saying?" Ayame whispered.

"Something about Byakuya," Gin whispered back.

"What's Byakuya doin to ya?" Gin whispered in Renji's ear.

"Mmmm...dirty things," Renji mumbled in response.

"What kinda dirty things?" Ayame whispered.

Azra and Grimmjow walked into the room and did the same as Ayame. After Ichigo explained, Grimmjow simply shrugged and went to his seat, as Azra sat on the other side of Gin.

"What's he saying?" Azra asked.

"Byakuya does dirty things to him," Gin giggled in response.

Azra had to suppress a snicker, afraid to wake the red head.

"I like that Byakuya. Don't stop," Renji mumbled.

"Don't stop what?" Azra whispered.

Renji started squirming, "Don't stop...touching me...there."

Renji face flushed and he started breathing hard. The three looked at each other and smiled equally devious smiles. Azra looked up at Grimmjow for acceptance. When she got a nod, she pulled the sheet down and off of Renji's chest. She started tracing his abs with her finger. This gained a sleepy moan from the redhead. She moved her finger down his side and to his pelvic bone. He had told her a couple years back, one drunken night, that that particular part of his body was very sensitive. Renji squirmed and smiled.

"Mmmm...Byakuya," Renji practically moaned.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Azra asked.

Renji's lips were parted and he was breathing very heavily. His body was covered in small beads of sweat and he was very flushed. Not to mention, the tent that had formed in the sheets. Renji started to mumble something when his eyelids parted. The three stopped and stared in shock. Renji looked around at the three in confusion.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Havin a good dream?" Azra asked.

Renji blushed, remembering his very vivid dream.

"Why?" He asked.

"That's why buddy," Gin pointed to the tent in the sheets.

Renji looked down and quickly tried to hide himself.

Ayame giggled, "Abarai has wet dreams eh?"

Renji blushed a shade of red very close to his hair color, "Fuck you guys."

"You were talkin too," Azra giggled.

Renji growled and got up. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, the room burst out in laughter.

"Holy fuck dude...great!" Ikkaku laughed.

"I'm kinda upset he woke up. I wanna know what goes on behind the scenes," Grimmjow smirked.

"That's mean you guys. Now he's embarrased," Uryu scolded.

"He's a big boy. He'll live," Ayame replied, still laughing.

Azra sighed and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked before speaking.

"We're going to Byakuya's today, so you'd best be getting ready," Azra said through the door in a serious tone.

When she didn't get a reply, she simply shrugged and turned around.

"We're going to Kuchiki's?" Gin asked.

"We are now," Azra replied simply.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"We apparently need to," Azra replied, pointing at the bathroom door, "Plus we don't have anything else to do today."

Ayame shrugged in agreement then turned to the crowd.

"You heard the lady. Get steppin," Ayame announced.

As the small group scattered, Azra poked Ayame.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Please...don't ever...call me lady again," Azra smiled.

Ayame smiled back, "Yes ma'am."

"Not that either," Azra sighed.

"Yes m'lady," Ayame snickered.

"Bitch," Azra mumbled.

Ayame just smiled before walking to her room to get ready. Azra went to hers shortly after.

**End.**

**A/N: So are the lines fuckin up on anyone else? They'd better fix that...it sucks. Well I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I know you've been waiting for a long time now, but going to Byakuya's was going to be hella long and probably waaaay too long. So that's next chapter. This went up a day early because tomorrow I'm leaving for St. Thomas Virgin Islands and I'm going to be there for a week. Next chapter will go up when I come back. Promise :D. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and also, if you didn't catch it, something is going to happen soon between Gin and the girls. Hehe...yea...subliminal messages. Read between the lines people!**


	19. Renji's Dream Come True and Ring of Fire

**:Hides from angry mob: Yea so it took a wee bit longer than expected with this chapter. Sowwy...really really am sorry guys. That is...if anyone still reads this story...lol. I've been crazy busy at work and we just remodeled the living room where the computer is so it was down for a little while and I've been crazy busy with that too. So yea...a lot of shit came up. But I'm back now with a KICKASS chapter! Hope you enjoy. Without any further ado...here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. Aaaand...I still want Hinamori dead. Nothing's changed.**

**--GOOM--**

Three cars pulled up into Byakuya's driveway. Renji had been fidgeting the whole way. Everytime someone would try to strike up a conversation with him, he would either ignore them or find another way to shut them up. His heart sank when he looked up and the red Miata wasn't there. He wasn't home. Ayame rolled down her window and motioned for Azra to do the same.

"What're we gunna do?" Ayame asked.

"Well let's knock on the door before we jump to any conclusions," Azra said the last part mostly to Renji.

Ayame nodded and her and Azra got out of the cars. They motioned for everyone to stay in the car while they went to check. They walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. No answer.

Renji watched this from the car and his heart sank deeper as he noticed the door staying closed. He hadn't seen or heard from Byakuya in a little over a week and he was starting to get worried. The relationship that he and Byakuya shared was mostly physical. Renji feared that he may have found someone else. Of course, Renji would never admit this. He really did wish that this relationship would go to the next level.

Azra knocked on the door again, this time a bit harder. Renji was about to tell them to just leave when the front door opened. Byakuya stepped into the doorway and Renji's heartbeat sped up.

"Hello," Byakuya said formerly.

"Hey. We decided to pay a visit. We're not interrupting anything are we?" Azra smiled.

"Not at all. I've just arrived back home," Byakuya replied.

"Oh. So can we come in?" Azra asked.

"Yes, of course," Byakuya nodded as he stepped out of the doorway.

Ayame motioned for everyone to get out of the cars as they stepped inside. Renji jumped out of the car and was the first in the door.

"So where's the car?" Azra asked conversationally.

"It's getting work done on it. I needed new timmmphf," Byakuya was cut off by Renji's mouth.

Renji had the dark haired man in a death grip via lips. Byakuya had a very confused and embarrassed look on his face as he was being pushed out of the living room and into the bedroom. The door was closed and locked behind them before Byakuya was able to pry himself away from the anxious redhead.

"It's rude to leave company alone Renji," Byakuya sighed half heartedly.

"They'll live," Renji growled.

Byakuya couldn't help but smirk at Renji's childish behaviour.

"I've missed you," Byakuya whispered as he wrapped his arms around Renji's waist.

Renji blushed deeply, "I've missed you too."

Byakuya pulled the younger boy into a hug. Renji hesitated before hugging back. This did not go unnoticed by Byakuya.

"Doushitan?" Byakuya asked in a concerned voice.

Renji looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked again.

Renji shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just still a bit tired."

Byakuya stared down at the boy for a couple seconds before sighing and pulling him into another hug.

"Don't take me for a simpleton Renji," Byakuya ordered, "What is on your mind?"

Renji winced at Byakuya's forceful tone, "It's just...I'm afraid to lose you. I'm scared you're going to find something better."

Byakuya pushed Renji away and looked into his eyes, "You...really think that?"

"Well...yea. I mean, I've never been in a relationship with a dude. And I just thought you'd want someone more better than me," Renji sighed.

Byakuya shook his head and smiled a bit at Renji's horrible grammar. He then forced Renji to look into his eyes.

"Renji," Byakuya started, "I didn't decide to date you because of your sexual experience. I was drawn to you since the day I laid eyes on you, and that's not going to change."

Renji blushed deeply, "Thank you Byakuya."

Byakuya pulled the boy into another hug, "I must say though. I rather enjoyed your show of dominance earlier."

Renji smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. It was quite different. I think I like that side of you," Byakuya replied.

Renji grinned evilly before slamming his mate against a nearby wall and pressing their lips together. Byakuya's eyes widened at the unexpected forcefulness. As they stood there, lip locked, Byakuya decided that he'd let Renji take over this time.

**--GOOM--**

"You know," Azra started, "I was afraid that nothing was going to happen until I heard that slam. Now I'm not worried about it."

"Agreed," Ayame nodded, "They do get rough though don't they?"

"That's the best way to fuck," Grimmjow smiled.

"That's gross Grimmjow..." Izuru half whispered.

"Shut up you fag. Nobody asked you," Grimmjow growled.

_**SMACK! **_Ayame slapped Grimmjow so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Dont you _**EVER **_talk to Kira like that again," Ayame whispered menacingly.

Grimmjow looked to Azra for help, but she had the same angry look in her eyes. He turned to the red eyed Ayame and quickly apologized.

"Okay I'm sorry. I was just kiddin," Grimmjow sighed.

"Say it again and you'll lose your nuts," Ayame growled.

"You're gunna have to talk to Azra bout that one," Grimmjow smiled.

"Actually I find testicles to be very unattractive," Azra butted in, "As long as she leaves the penis in tact."

"That's harsh," Ikkaku giggled.

"It's true though," Azra shrugged.

"So is it just you or do all chicks hate guys nuts?" Gin asked.

"No...I don't think many women enjoy staring at mens hairy, saggy, goofy shaped ballsack," Azra smiled.

"I don't think mine look goofy," Yumichika frowned.

"Are you saying you don't like my nuts?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes," Azra replied simply.

"I shave mine so they're not hairy," Ikkaku added.

"Kinda like you shave your head?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't shave my head," Ikkaku growled.

"So you're just naturally bald?" Ichigo giggled.

"I'M NOT BALD!!" Ikkaku screamed.

"Alright boys!" Azra stood up, "If you're gunna fight, do it outside."

Ichigo and Ikkaku stared at eachother evilly before getting up and running to the back door. Azra sighed and shook her head.

"You're not gunna stop them?" Ayame asked.

"Nah. Let em have their fun," Azra shook her head again.

Ayame shrugged, then she heard faint yelling. She turned her head to listen and that only confirmed that the noises were coming from the back porch. It was Ikkaku and Ichigo. She couldn't make out the words but she head a distinct splashing sound and more yelling. She was about to get up when she head the bedroom door open. Byakuya walked out and looked at the crowd.

"What's that sound?" He asked, rather annoyed.

"Madarame and Kurosaki are fighting. Nothing to worry about," Azra explained.

Byakuya was about to reply when a mostly naked Renji walked out behind him. He grabbed the older man around the waist and proceeded to pull him in the bedroom.

"What ever the fuck you said the first time we had sex," Renji half giggled before closing the door and locking it.

The crowd looking at the closed door, even more baffled than the first time.

"Did...Abarai...just say...what I think he said?" Ayame asked.

"I...think so..." Azra replied.

"That...was rad," Gin half whispered.

"...Rad?" Izuru asked.

"Yea...rad. Like cool, awesome, narly," Gin explained.

"Oh..."Izuru nodded.

"THAT WAS MY LIVER YOU ASSHOLE!" Ikkaku screamed from the pool.

"IT WAS NOT! QUIT BEING SUCH A PUSSY!" Ichigo screamed back.

"I think it's about time someone jumped in and broke those two up," Uryu commented.

Ayame nodded in agreement before standing up. She walked out onto the porch and whistled to try to get the boys attention. When that didn't work, she took another approach.

"HEY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both men stopped in mid punch and looked up at her.

"We were just messin," Ikkaku protested.

"Yea well you're starting to get annoying," Ayame spat.

Both boys slouched as they got out of the pool and sat in the lawn chairs.

"You're gunna end up pissin off Kuchiki," Ayame commented.

Ichigo looked up at Ayame in confusion, "Kuchiki? Does that mean he's one of the guys?"

"I don't remember any initiation," Ikkaku commented.

"He snuck in," Azra smiled as she walked onto the porch.

"Isn't he older than all of us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea...but we still accept him either way," Azra shrugged.

"Where's Jeagerjaques?" Ayame asked.

"Ooops..." Azra half giggled.

"You left him alone?" Ayame asked.

"Heh...yea maybe," Azra giggled again.

"BOYS!" Ayame screamed inside, "COME ON OUT! WE'RE GUNNA CHILL OUT HERE!"

The boys all walked out on the back porch and took random seats in the lawn chairs. Azra walked over to the wet bar and searched the cabinets.

"Wine, whiskey, vodka, run, gin...no not you Ichimaru, beer, liquor...heh...jackpot," Azra smiled to herself.

She pulled out two bottles of Watermelon Sake. The whole crowd looked at her. Some in happiness, some in fear. Mostly happiness though.

"He's got shotglasses too," Azra announced, "And playing cards."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ayame smiled.

"Ring of Fire," Azra smiled back.

"Fuck yes!" Both girls said in unison.

"I can't drink," Izuru pointed out.

"And I'm not gunna," Gin shook his head, "I don't want everyone ta be fucked up if Izuru needs help. Imma stay sober for this one."

"I wouldn't let you drink anyways Kira," Ayame pointed to Izuru.

"And that's a good idea Ichimaru. I'm grateful that you are being so selfless for Kira's sake," Azra smiled.

"So that leaves how many?" Ikkaku asked.

"Eight," Azra replied quickly.

"Ten if Kuchiki and Abarai join us," Ayame pointed out.

"Without any further ado...let's start," Azra announced.

"Wait," Toshiro blurted, "How do you play Ring of Fire?"

"You wanna explain Azra?" Ayame asked.

Azra nodded and spread the deck of cards in a circle face down. She then grabbed a receipt and a pen and wrote some things down on it. She sat next next to Toshiro and showed him the paper before speaking.

"Okay, this paper is the 'rules'. A stands for ace, then there's 2-10, then J for jack, Q for queen, and K for king. The thing next to it is what you have to do if you draw that card. Ace is Rule. That means if you draw an ace, you get to make any rule in the game. Two is you. That means that you get to choose two people to take a shot. Three is me. That means you have to take a shot. Four is whores. All girls have to drink. Five is alive. The last person to raise their hand has to take a drink. Six is dicks. All guys have to drink. Seven is song. You start singing a song and the last person to start singing with you has to drink. Eight is mate. That means you choose someone that has to drink whenever you do and vice versa. Nine is rhyme. Means that you say a word and the person next to you has to say a word that rhymes and so on and so forth until someone either repeats a word or can't find a word to rhyme it. Ten is I never. You say something you've never done before and everyone that has, has to drink. Jack is waterfall. You start drinking and everyone follows in order if the circle. You can't stop drinking until everyone is drinking, then when you stop drinking the person next to you stops and so on and so forth until everyone stops. Queen is question. You ask somebody a question and they have to ask someone else a question. This goes on until someone accidentally answers the question. King is kategory. Yes kategory with a 'K'. You pick a kategory like...colors for example. Everyone in order has to say a color until someone either repeats a color or can't think of one. And last but not least, if you break the circle of cards you have to drink. Any questions?" Azra finished five minutes later.

"Yea...what?" Toshiro looked like a five year old trying to learn calculus.

"You'll understand more when you start playing," Ayame giggled.

"Hope so," Toshiro mumbled.

"Alright, whoever's drinking, take a seat around the cards," Azra announced.

The crowd gathered around as Azra passed out the shot glasses. She set the bottles of sake in the middle of the cards and opened one.

"Okay, me first," Azra reached down and grabbed a card, "Four...whores. Cheers Ayame."

Azra poured sake into her and Ayame's glasses and downed the shot.

It was Grimmjow's turn next. He grabbed a card and dropped it face side up.

"Eight...mate. Az, be my mate," Grimmjow said in an uncharacteristically sweet voice.

"Ass," Azra giggled.

Next in line was Toshiro. He grabbed a nine.

"Rhyme," Toshiro mumbled to himself before saying, "Port."

"Court," Ayame smiled.

"Sport," Ikkaku nodded.

"Skort," Yumichika giggled.

"Sort," Uryu said thoughtfully.

"Snort," Ichigo snorted.

"Wart," Azra cringed.

"SHORT!!" Grimmjow practically yelled in Toshiro's ear.

"I am not!" Toshiro yelled back.

"Ya gotta drink!" Grimmjow cheered triumphantly.

"Dammit!" Toshiro growled.

Azra poured Toshiro a shot and he downed it with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's not that bad," Ikkaku sighed to Toshiro.

When he didn't reply, Ayame reached down and grabbed a card.

"Two, you," Ayame announced, "Azra and Uryu. Bottoms up."

Azra poured her, Grimmjow and Uryu each a short and they all downed them in unison. Izuru raised his hand in question shortly after.

"What is it Kira?" Ayame asked.

"Ummm...why did Grimmjow drink?" Izuru asked.

"When Grimm pulled the eight, he chose me as his mate. That means that when he has to drink, so do I. And vice versa," Azra explained.

"Oh...okay," Izuru nodded.

After that was settled, Ikkaku grabbed a card. He threw the card face up on the ground and quickly raised his hand. The group looked down at the upturned give and quickly followed suit. Yumichika was the last to react and Azra poured his shot. He downed it as girly as manly possible, pinkie out and all. Grimmjow tried to stifle a laugh, failing horribly.

"You're just mad because you're not as proper as me," Yumichika huffed.

"No, I'm just glad I'm not you in general," Grimmjow laughed.

Yumichika 'hmphed' and ignored Grimmjow's comment. He then reached down and grabbed a card. He layed it face down on the ground and looked at Grimmjow.

"Why are you so ugly?" He asked casually.

Grimmjow looked down at the upturned queen and smiled.

"Ikkaku...why are you dating this trashy fag?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" Ikkaku spat back.

"Can I kick his ass?" Grimmjow asked Azra.

"Who's ass is he talking about?" Azra asked Uryu.

"Ikkaku's...FUCK!" Uryu answered.

"Woot!" Azra raised her hands in the air before pouring Uryu's shot.

Uryu downed the shot quickly as to try and stop people from staring at him. Ichigo then reached down and grabbed a card, almost breaking the circle in the process. He set down a ten.

"I have never dyed my hair," Ichigo nodded.

Azra, Grimmjow, and Ayame all drank. Ichigo looked at Uryu expectantly. Uryu then sighed and poured himself a shot.

"When?" Azra asked Uryu.

"A couple years before I met you guys," Uryu mumbled.

Azra shrugged before reaching for a card. She stopped when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. She slowly turned her head to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind her.

"Hey there," Azra smiled.

"What...do you think you are doing with my sake?" Byakuya asked.

"Ummm...drinking it?" Azra smiled wider.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause it's sake...and it's good," Azra shrugged.

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Renji.

"Sake!?" Renji asked all too happily as he poked his head around Byakuya, "Fuck yes!"

He quickly squeezed himself in between Uryu and Azra.

"Me next!" Renji announced, ignoring Byakuya's annoyed look.

He reached down and grabbed a card. He pulled a three and happily poured himself a shot.

"Renji!" Byakuya barked, almost making him spill his shot.

"What?" Renji asked after swallowing the sake.

"That is my sake store! None of you have any right to drink it!" Byakuya started to lose his composure.

"Come on...it's freakin sake!" Renji whined.

"It's MY sake!" Byakuya shrieked.

"Then drink it!" Renji shrugged.

"FINE!" Byakuya screamed before plopping down between Renji and Azra and pouring himself a shot.

He downed it before anyone could protest. Azra shrugged and grabbed a card. She pulled a king.

"Category is rock bands," Azra smiled, "Angelspit."

"Cradle of Filth," Grimmjow grinned.

"Ummm...Three Days Grace," Toshiro shrugged.

"Nightwish," Ayame nodded.

"Slipknot," Ikkaku headbanged.

"AFI," Yumichika sighed.

"Korn," Ichigo nodded.

"Puddle of Mudd," Uryu smiled.

"Rob Zombie," Renji sang.

"UVERworld," Byakuya said after a moments thought.

"Isn't that the band with the hot Jap singer? Psychostick," Azra asked.

"Yes it is," Byakuya nodded before kissing Renji.

"Avenged Sevenfold," Grimmjow nodded.

"Ummmmmm...uhhhhhh...Toshiro though long and hard.

Drink you unrocker," Azra giggled as she poured a shot.

Toshiro sighed and reluctantly downed the shot. Grimmjow reached down and grabbed a card. He layed a seven down and started singing.

"Your tounge bores me numb," Grimmjow started.

"Terror toma carcinoma speaking for you," Azra joined in.

"Shallow opinion," Ichigo joined.

"Acid fetish toy in the shape of you," Ayame sang.

"Look very beautiful," Yumichika smiled.

"Deranged, debauched, denued on that stainless steel cot," Uryu joined.

"Enter herr surgeon," Ikkaku danced.

"Take up the bowie knife and play join the dots," Renji and Izuru sang in unison.

"Vena cava, heart starter, the doctor is...in," Everyone except Toshiro and Byakuya sang.

"Vena cava, heart starter, the doctor is...in," Toshiro joined in.

"Your fist, Judas kiss, writhing carcass," The group sang until they were cut off.

"Okay I lose! Just stop already, that song is giving me the creeps," Byakuya announced.

Azra let out a giggle before pouring Byakuya a shot. He eyed her before downing the shot. After the shot was taken, Toshiro pulled a card. He set a six down on the ground.

"Dicks," Toshiro mumbled to himself.

Azra poured all the men a shot. She then poured herself a shot and toasted Grimmjow before downing it with the rest of the men.

Ayame pulled the next card. She set down an eight and smiled at Toshiro.

"Toshiiiiiii...be my mate," Ayame sang.

Toshiro sighed, "Whatever."

Ikkaku reached down and grabbed the next card, breaking the circle in the process. He took a drink and set down a jack. Azra instantly got up and grabbed ten plastic cups from the bar. She passed them all out and filled them to the top with sake.

"Everyone know how to play waterfall?" Azra asked.

When everyone nodded, she nodded to Ikkaku and he started drinking. Yumichika started next, then Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Byakuya, Azra, Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Ayame. As soon as Ayame's cup touched her lips, Ikkaku stopped drinking. Then it started all over again, Yumichika stopped, then Ichigo, Uryu, and so on until everyone had stopped drinking. Everyone took a breather before a quite tipsy Yumichika pulled a card. He pulled an ace and an evil smile crept across his face.

"My rule...is that Ikkaku has to take a shot anytime someone else takes a shot," Yumchika giggled.

Ikkaku shook his head silently before Ichigo reached down and grabbed a card. He pulled a queen and looked at Uryu.

"Do you love me?" Ichigo asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Uryu asked back.

"Do you think he loves me?" Ichigo asked Ayame.

"Why is he asking me this?" Ayame asked Azra.

"Why do I always get pulled into this shit?" Azra asked Ichigo.

"Because...ahhhh fuck me..." Ichigo watched as Azra poured him and Ikkaku both shots.

They downed the shots as Uryu picked up a card.

"I do love you by the way," Uryu smiled before setting down a five and raising his hand.

Byakuya was the last to react this time and Azra poured him and Ikkaku shots. They drank as Renji pulled a card. He sat down a ten and thought to himself for a minute.

"I've never had sex with a girl," Renji nodded.

Grimmjow, Toshiro and Byakuya all drank.

"What?" Renji looked at Byakuya.

"It is in the past. Ikkaku has to drink as well," Byakuya pointed out.

Ikkaku flicked Byakuya off as Azra poured him a shot. Byakuya ignored Renji and pulled a card. He pulled a two and pointed to Renji and Yumichika. Azra poured Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku's shots before reaching in the middle of the cards and opening the second bottle of sake. She heard a dull thud and looked over to see Yumichika passed out on the the ground.

"Lightwieght," She mumbled before pulling a card.

She pulled a three and poured herself and Ikkaku's shots. As they drank, Grimmjow pulled a card. He set down a jack and Azra filled the plastic cups. After the waterfall was done, Uryu let out a loud belch and passed out. Toshiro laughed insanely before following suit. Toshiro passed out so close to the pool that Ayame just couldn't help herself. She pushed him to the edge of the pool and rolled him onto the floating chair. He floated to the middle of the pool and the drinking continued.

Ayame pulled a six. She poured all the men shots, making sure not to leave out Azra. As the shots were downed, Renji and Byakuya collapsed backwards, one right after the other. Azra shook her head and smiled at the quickly diminishing crowd.

Ikkaku reached in and grabbed a king.

"Uhhhh...chick...actors," Ikkaku slurred, "Jodie...Foster."

"Uhhh...Angelina Jolie," Ichigo swayed.

"Nicole Kidman," Azra smiled.

"Julia Roberts," Grimmjow blurted waaaay too loudly.

"Cameron Diaz," Ayame nodded.

"Drew Barrymore," Ikkaku smiled.

"Who names there fucking kid Drew anyways?" Ichigo asked before falling ontop of Uryu.

The few left stared at him for a couple seconds before Azra drew a card. She set down a nine.

"Dime," She nodded.

"Time," Grimmjow smiled.

"Climb," Ayame giggled.

"Fuck..." Ikkaku mumbled before passing out.

"Fuck doesn't fucking rhyme with dime you dumbass," Grimmjow slurred before falling backwards.

Azra sighed and layed her head on Grimmjow's chest and passing out. Ayame quickly followed suit.

--**GOOM--**

**A/N: Ok so finally finished. I hope this was a good comeback chapter. It's pretty freaking long...lol. I actually played this game when I was in St. Thomas and we had a blast...it's sooo much fun. You have to try it if you haven't already. Oh and just in case you were wondering...GRIMMJOW GETS VERY LOUD WHEN PLASTERED...fair warning...lol. Well I hope you enjoyed and that this chapter changed your mind about putting a pumpkin bomb under my chair...hehe...fuckin Dane Cook. Anyways, review if you still exist and lemme know what you think!! **


	20. Water Balloons and Overprotective Lovers

**This came up a bit later than I wanted it to and I'm still not totally impressed with it but I needed to get it up so I'll revise it when I get the chance. For now, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did...I'd be TOTALLY loaded!!**

**--GOOM--**

Byakuya woke up to his inner alarm at 5:30 a.m. He groggily got up and jumped into the shower. After a quick shower he threw on his work clothes, did his hair, and sat on the bed next to Renji. He didn't remember going inside last night, but he apparently did. He lightly shook his sleeping lover.

"Mmmm..." Renji mumbled.

"I have to go to work," Byakuya whispered.

"Okay," Renji stretched and layed his head on his lovers lap.

"Aishiteru," Byakuya whispered before getting up to leave. (1)

"What?" Renji asked confused.

Byakuya smirked, "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

As Renji watched his lover turn and leave, he shrugged and passed back out

--**GOOM**--

Gin woke up a couple hours after Byakuya's departure. He had awoken from a very interesting dream, and had an urge to make said dream come true. He walked outside to the circle of drunk people. He stepped over everyone and stared out at Toshiro. His smaller friend was still on the floating chair in the middle of the pool. He also had the keys to his car in his pocket. This was a problem for the planning Ichimaru. To solve this problem, Gin grabbed the skimmer and used the net side to grab the floating chair. He pulled the chair to the edge of the pool and searched Toshiro's pockets. A smile graced his face when he felt the keys. He pulled them out of Toshiro's pocket and pushed the floating chair back into the middle of the pool. He nodded in satisfaction before stepping back over the drunk crowd and heading towards the getaway car.

--**GOOM**--

A good two hours later, Gin pulled into the driveway. He carried two buckets of stuff to the backyard. He set the buckets down and picked up a loaded water gun. He cocked the gun three times, aimed, pointed, and shot. He went down the line, soaking one drunk person after another. As everyone angrily woke up, he tried to keep them silent by holding his finger over his mouth. This didn't work very well.

"What the fuck Gin!" Grimmjow angrily shrieked.

"Shhhh," Gin shushed Grimmjow as he pointed to Toshiro.

He aimed the gun at the sleeping boy and proceeded to attack. As soon as the water hit Toshiro's face the boy jumped straight in the air. When he landed back on the chair, he landed sideways, making the chair flip over. Toshiro flailed into the pool as the chair flipped. He jumped up and grabbed onto the overturned chair.

"Gin...Ichimaru.." Toshiro whispered menacingly.

"Rise and shine Toshi," Gin smiled.

Grimmjow walked over to the buckets that Gin brought in and found one of them full of water balloons. He grabbed one of the balloons and chucked it at Toshiro. Toshiro easily dodged the poorly thrown balloon and it went underwater. He wordlessly went after the rouge balloon. He then, wordlessly, floated to the edge of the pool and out of sight.

"Toshiro?" Gin asked nervously.

After a moments silence, Toshiro jumped up and threw the balloon at Grimmjow, hitting him square in the face. Grimmjow stumbled backwards from the sudden impact. Azra and Ayame stared at Grimmjow in shock.

"Fucking yes! Nice one Hitsugaya!" Azra laughed.

"It takes a lot to make Jeagerjaques move babe," Ayame giggled.

Toshiro tried to hide a grin as he stepped out of the pool.

"You little fuck!" Grimmjow screamed to Toshiro.

He reached down and grabbed a watergun before turning and running from an angry, short, silver haired devil. Toshiro grabbed a water gun and stalked after Grimmjow.

"Call me little again," Toshiro growled.

Grimmjow was ready when Toshiro rounded the corner to the front yard. As soon as Toshiro came into sight, Grimmjow let loose. Toshiro ran and hid behind a bush. The rest of the crowd joined them in the front yard. Azra and Ayame were going after Gin and Ikkaku, Ikkaku and Ichigo were going after Gin and the girls, and Yumichika and Uryu were going after eachother. Renji and Izuru heard all the commotion and walked out in the front yard. Renji joined in by grabbing a handful of water balloons and throwing them in random directions. Izuru just stood on the porch and watched. This went on for a good twenty minutes before a certian red Miata pulled into the driveway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Byakuya step out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked the now soaked crowd.

There was a long aquward silence. Anyone walking down the street would have described it as a standoff. Azra cracked a sadistic smile as her eyes shifted briefly to something behind Byakuya.

"GET HIM!!" Ayame screamed.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back in his car. He got fairly wet before securely closing the car door and locking it. He sighed with relief and set his head in his hands. Someone creapt up behind him from the back seat.

"Hello Clarice," Gin whispered before getting ready to throw a water balloon.

"FUCK...GIN!!" Was all Byakuya could say before a water balloon splattered in his face.

He swung open the door and jumped out of the car just to be attacked by the waiting crowd in his yard. He turned to his car to see Gin crouched in the passenger seat, water gun in hand. Byakuya did the only thing he could think of. He ran. As soon as he started moving, so did everyone else. He was soaked the whole way to his porch. He ran behind Izuru and to his front door. Ikkaku threw a water balloon and missed, hitting Izuru in the stomach instead. Byakuya slammed the door and Gin dropped his water gun.

"Izuru!" Gin screamed, jumping out of the car, "Ikkaku what the fuck is your problem!?"

It was an accident man, calm down!" Ikkaku shrieked.

"No! Fuck that!" Gin growled as he advanced on Ikkaku.

Ikkaku bucked up, ready for a fight and Azra and Ayame decided to butt in.

"Ichimaru!" Azra screamed.

Gin turned and looked at her, "What!?"

"We need to talk," Azra nodded.

Gin sighed before turning and walking towards the girls.

He could have hurt Izuru and..." Gin was cut off.

"We'll talk about it in private. Not here Ichimaru," Azra turned to walk in the backyard.

Gin and the girls headed into the backyard.

"Imma go see if Byakuya's called the cops yet," Renji sighed.

The girls closed the gate and turned to Gin.

"Ichimaru," Azra started, "I'm glad that you want to protect Kira and that you care about him. But you've got to remember, we were here first."

"And you won't be here much longer if you don't recognize that," Ayame growled.

"Now Ayame..calm down. Ichimaru, Kira is a part of our family. He has been for a while. We allowed you into our family. We allowed you to be a part of Kira's life. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Azra smiled.

"I'm not trying to take him from you if that's what you mean," Gin pouted.

"No but you need to allow us to help. You don't have to do this alone," Azra explained.

"He is like a brother to me. And I will be here for him, with or without you," Ayame whispered.

"So what do you say?" Azra asked, ignoring Ayame's agressivness.

"I guess I've been a bit overprotective lately," Gin sighed.

"It's fine to be protective, just let us in. And don't attack any of the guys. If you had touched Ikkaku you would have had six men and two women on your ass," Azra smiled.

Gin smiled, "Yea. Sorry bout that."

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get back in the front before Kira thinks we killed you," Azra laughed.

Azra headed for the gate and Ayame held Gin back.

"You hurt him," Ayame whispered, "Your ass is so dead."

Gin nodded in understanding before both followed Azra out of the gate.

--**GOOM**--

"Yea sure. We can hang out sometime. Alright give me a call. Bye," Toshiro hung up his phone just as the three came walking out of the backyard.

Renji had calmed down Byakuya and now they were sitting on the porch. Azra and Ayame joined them on the porch. Gin walked over to Ikkaku to apologize, who in turn was apologizing to Izuru.

"Byakuya," Azra smiled.

"What?" Byakuya snapped.

"Sorry bout earlier. We were just having fun," Azra apologized.

"Just drop it," Byakuya sighed.

Azra shrugged and turned her head. Her eyes landed on the almost empty bucket of water balloons. She spotted a very small water balloon. It was no bigger than her pinkie nail. She picked it up and started poking it.

"I shall call it squishy and it shall be mine. And it shall be my squishy," Azra giggled, now squeezing the balloon, "Itsa oogy boogy squishy meebee keebee OW!"

The water balloon popped in her face. The crowd around her burst into laugher.

"That was fuckin perfect!" Renji giggled.

"Bad squishy, BAD squishy," Azra shook the popped balloon before throwing it.

Renji laughed for a good few minutes before finally calming down. After the crowd on the porch calmed down, Azra got an evil sadistic look on her face.

"What are you thinkin about?" Ayame asked.

Azra just smiled before mumbling, "I wonder if he shaves his balls."

Azra stood up and walked towards a distracted Ikkaku.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Ayame asked.

Renji shrugged and watched Azra approach Ikkaku. When Azra got right behind him, she calmly reached down and pulled down his pants. Ikkaku turned around and looked at Azra in shock.

"What the fuck!?" Ikkaku shrieked as he tried covering his manhood with his hands.

"He does," Azra smiled before calmly turning around and walking back to the porch.

Ikkkaku reached down and pulled up his pants before screaming, "You bitch."

"Call him a baka ka," Byakuya smiled. (2)

"What does that mean?" Azra asked curiously.

"Just say it," Byakuya nodded.

"No. Tell me what it means first," Azra folded her arms.

Byakuya sighed and mumbled something.

"Can't hear you Kuchki," Azra announced.

"It means...stupid asshole," Byakuya spoke up.

Azra laughed before screaming to Ikkaku, "BAKA KA!"

Ikkaku slumped, "Not fair."

Azra nodded in triumph before heading back to the porch.

"I rather like this side of you Kuchki," Azra smiled.

Byakuya turned his head and didn't reply. Renji just smiled. Azra winked in Renji's direction before laying back on the porch and sighing.

--**GOOM**--

"Hey Izuru...can I talk to ya?" Gin walked up to his lover.

"Sure," Izuru smiled.

The couple walked over to the cars and Izuru turned to Gin expectantly.

"Um...me and the girls had a talk," Gin started.

"Yea...what did they say?" Izuru asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Well, they pretty much told me that I need to lighten up. And I think they made a good point," Gin nodded.

"Like what?" Izuru asked.

"Well. You're a part of their family," Gin started.

"So are you," Izuru protested.

"Yea but, they allowed me into your life. So I guess I need to quit being so protective, and letting them in more," Gin explained.

"As long as you're still here, I don't care what they say," Izuru whispered.

Gin smiled and pulled his smaller love into his arms.

"I won't leave you. Ever," Gin whispered in Izuru's ear.

Izuru pressed his head against his lovers chest and smiled. This moment only lasted a grand total of three seconds.

"Izuru and Gin sitting in a tree," Renji sang.

Ayame threw a water balloon shortly after, hitting Renji in the back of the head.

"OW!" Renji held the back of his head.

Ayame stuck her tounge out at the red-head before the water balloon fight began all over again.

**--GOOM--**

**1: Aishiteru translates into I love you.**

**2: Byakuya's got a potty mouth :)**

**A/N: Yea this is too short. I'm still not happy with this chapter. But I want to get it to ya so hopefully my readers will STOP planning my death. Hope you enjoyed!!**


	21. I'm not high Hey look Squirrely

**Ello my loyal fans! I know it's been a while but this chapter is worth the wait hopefully. My cousin has been helping me from the beginning and she says this chapter is freakin amazing! So hopefully you agree. Anyways, before I start I'm going to let you know that this is a drug chapter. It's based solely around drugs and the men doing drugs. So Izuru is not in this chapter. I don't say why in the chapter but just to let you know and just to clear things up, he's at his parents house. I couldn't find a place to put that in at no matter how hard I tried and I didn't want him to be around because of his pregnancy. Anyways, now that that is all cleared up. Please enjoy the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters but if I did then Soifon would have said something waaay cooler in episode 68 with the naked Yourichi :D**

**GOOM**

"Please!" Ikkaku begged.

"No," Byakuya sighed.

"Pretty please!" Ikkaku dropped down to his knees.

"For the last time. No, you are not bringing drugs into my home," Byakuya growled.

"Please Byakuya," Renji put on his best puppy face.

Byakuya turned away and sighed, "Sorry. But no."

Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and pleaded in his ear, "I promise we'll be safe."

"I'm not as easy as you think I am," Byakuya shook his head.

Renji put his hands on his lovers hips and proceeded to lightly plant kisses on Byakuya's neck.

"Stop," Byakuya whispered.

"I will when you say yes," Renji whispered before nipping on Byakuya's shoulder.

"No," Byakuya tried to stop a shiver.

Renji grinded his hips against Byakuya while simultaneously biting down on his shoulder. Byakuya gasped and felt his knees buckle slightly.

"S...stop Renji," Byakuya whispered.

"Yes?" Renji smiled.

"No...just stop," Byakuya was about ready to beg.

Renji reached down and palmed his lover before backing off completely. Byakuya stumbled backwards before turning to Renji.

"You wanted me to stop," Renji smiled at his now shocked lover.

After an awkward silence, Grimmjow spoke up, "It's getting a bit hot in here aint it? Vulgar for the virgin eyes man."

Byakuya walked off and stopped at the door to the bedroom, "What do I get if I say yes?"

Renji smiled before stalking over to Byakuya. He planted a kiss on Byakuya's lips and grinded against him.

"Anything you want," Renji whispered seductively.

A shiver went up the older mans spine before he sighed.

"Fine," Byakuya shook his head.

"Woooo!" Renji screamed in triumph.

He planted a kiss on Byakuya's lips before turning to Ikkaku and nodded.

"Lets go," Ikkaku smiled.

Both men walked out the door and jumped into Azra's Miata.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ayame turned to Azra.

"I think so. I don't even know who's driving. I just wanna get fucked up and I don't wanna get it," Azra sighed.

"Well you better hope it's Ikkaku," Ayame giggled.

"I know," Azra smiled, "Renji's license is suspended. But Ikkaku...oh god my poor car."

Ayame laughed as Azra hid her head in Grimmjow's chest.

"Why is Renji's license suspended?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"He's got a problem with having one too many drinks, then wanting to go eat," Ayame smiled.

"So drinking and driving," Byakuya confirmed.

"Yea pretty much," Ayame nodded.

"I will put an end to that," Byakuya growled, clearly disturbed by this.

When Byakuya didn't explain the tone in his voice, Ayame decided to find out for herself.

"Why does that bother you? I mean, drinking and driving is stupid but you seem to be like, uber pissed off about it," Ayame smiled.

"I lost a good friend to it," Byakuya said in a nostalgic tone.

"Then that person probably shouldn't have been driving drunk," Azra shrugged.

"She wasn't drunk!" Byakuya snapped.

"Okay man. Don't need to get aggressive," Ichigo butted in.

"Then don't make assumptions!" Byakuya growled.

"Hey! Cool it. Don't be snapping at my girl like that," Grimmjow snapped.

"Everyone quit bitchin," Ikkaku announced, "I'm back with drugs."

"Bout time. Byakuya was about to have a brain hemorrhage," Azra smiled.

Renji winked in Byakuya's direction before turning out his pockets. Ikkaku followed shortly after. Azra's eyes widened as the variety of drugs grew by the second. As the last baggie dropped on the table, Azra spoke up.

"Holy shit guys. We're not trying to get a herd of elephants fucked up," Azra smiled, "What do we have here? I was lost at speed."

"We have pot, coke, speed, ecstasy, shrooms, acid...I think that's about it," Ikkaku named off.

"You think you got enough?" Ayame giggled.

"Oh and I picked up another pipe just in case," Renji pulled a glass pipe out of his pocket.

"Well then," Azra sighed, "I think we're all set for the next freakin month and a half."

"Well lets quit bitchin about it and start getting rid of it!" Ayame exclaimed.

The group nodded in agreement and started discussing what they wanted first. This didn't last long before Byakuya cut in.

"Renji," Byakuya growled, "I think you have indebtted yourself to me."

Renji smiled, "Alright. Don't smoke everything. I'll be back."

Renji turned from the whistling crowd and looked Byakuya in the eye. A devious smile flashed on his face before both men disappeared from sight.

"I think," Azra announced, "That Abarai's ass is going to be sore by the end of the night."

The group snickered before Ichigo cut in.

"Wait. I thought Renji was top," Ichigo scratched his head.

"I'm not sure, but I'll make a mental note to ask," Ayame smiled.

"What happened to getting fucked up?" Gin asked.

The group nodded and proceeded to separate the bags. Azra and Ayame chose first. Ayame reached down and grabbed a baggie of pot. She also set some acid and ex to the side for later. Azra had an overly giddy look on her face as she chose. She grabbed a baggie of pot and set some acid and speed to the side. The girls looked at eachother and nodded before turning to Ikkaku and nodding.

Ikkaku reached down and grabbed a bag of coke and some speed. Yumichika simply grabbed some ecstasy.

"Ayasegawa," Ayame started, "You love yourself enough already. Are you sure you need that?"

Yumichika 'hmphed' before Ichigo reached down.

Ichigo grabbed a couple drops of acid and Uryu grabbed a baggie of pot. Grimmjow mumbled something along the lines of 'pussies' before filling up. He grabbed shrooms, pot, acid, and coke with a wicked smile on his face.

When Toshiro didn't choose, Gin took it upon himself to. He grabbed some pot and shrooms. When Toshiro still didn't choose, Azra spoke up.

"Hitsugaya, do you remember the everclear?" Azra smiled.

"That's different. This is illegal," Toshiro pointed out.

"I don't want to resort to drastic measures," Azra sighed.

"No," Toshiro commanded.

"Choose or else," Azra warned.

Toshiro folded his arms and ignored her.

"Okay. I warned you," Azra shrugged.

Azra turned to Ayame. After getting a nod from her, she turned to Ikkaku. She smiled at Ikkaku all to innocently.

"Madarame," Azra smiled, "Could you bring me a plastic bowl? One that you would put popcorn in."

Ikkaku nodded and ran into the kitchen. He came back shortly after with a large clear plastic bowl. Azra took it from him and went to work. She cut a hole in the bottom and cut a U shape in the side. After she finished her work, she smiled evilly at Grimmjow and Ikkaku. She nodded at both men and turned to Toshiro. The smaller boy was a step ahead of them. Toshiro was booking it towards the back door. Grimmjow ran after Toshiro and tackled him in the kitchen. Ikkaku was right behind him, helping pin the helpless boy down. Azra casually walked in and set the bowl over Toshiro's head. It was upside down and his neck fit perfectly into the U shaped hole. She had the pipe in hand and happily lit it. When she had a lung full of smoke, she blew it into the hole at the top of the bowl and covered said hole with her hand. Toshiro mumbled something from under the bowl.

"Sorry Hitsugaya, I can't hear ya," Azra giggled.

She took another hit off of the pipe and blew more smoke into the bowl. She then sat down next to the helpless boy and sighed.

"What I'm doing right now is called 'fishbowling'. You have no other choice but to get a contact high after a while," Azra explained, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you left me no choice."

Toshiro screamed something and started struggling again, but Ikkaku and Grimmjow had a firm grip. Azra took yet another hit and blew it into the bowl. Toshiro struggled even more before his body went limp. Azra raised an eyebrow after a few seconds of silence. She carefully poked him.

Nothing.

"Uhhh...Hitsugaya?" Azra asked.

Nothing.

"Tooooshirooooo," Azra nervously sang.

Nothing.

Azra cautiously lifted up the bowl. Smoked billowed out and revealed a shocking sight. Bloodshot eyes and a hug smile greeted them to the now BLAZED Toshiro. Azra smiled at the sight.

"Feeling better?" Azra asked.

"Hehe...hehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Toshiro burst out laughing, "Your face! The face...you're making...HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Mission accomplished," Azra stated.

"He's so FUCKED!" Ikkaku laughed.

Azra got up, feeling the effects of the pot as well, and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and started separating the drugs. When she had all of the pot in one pile, she opened some bags and started packing a bowl.

"Who wants to smoke?" Azra asked the crowd.

Gin, Uryu, Ayame, and Grimmjow raised their hands. Ichigo looked at Uryu in a shock.

"It's either this or the fishbowl deal," Uryu shrugged.

Ichigo shrugged as Azra lit the pipe. She took two hits before passing it to Ayame. Ayame took two puffs and blew the smoke in Toshiro's face. Toshiro happily inhaled the smoke as the pipe was passed to Uryu. Uryu took two small hits before the pipe was all but snatched away by Grimmjow. Grimmjow was going on his fourth hit before Azra stole it from him. The pipe was passed around several times, before Azra opened more baggies and packed the pipe again.

Right before she lit the pipe, the bedroom door opened. Renji ran out and attempted to snatch the pipe out of Azra's hand. Byakuya stood at the bedroom door, a look of utter shock on his face.

"That smell...I'm never getting that smell out of my house," Byakuya mumbled.

"Oh come on...all ya gotta do is open your windows and let it air out, then..." Azra started.

"Air out!?" Byakuya shrieked, "My neighbors will smell it!"

"Correction...neighbor. Singular not plural. One of your neighbors has just been fishbowled," Azra giggled.

"Fish...bowled?" Byakuya asked.

"Yea it's when you take this bowl and you...oh yea...we kinda ruined a bowl of yours..." Azra smiled.

"I know what fishbowling is. How am I going to get rid of this stench?" Byakuya snapped.

"Well, air it out, wash the curtains, do the floors...you might need new furniture...and probably need to bleach the walls..." Azra started trailing off.

Byakuya's eyes were so wide, they looked like they might fall out of his head, "WHAT!?"

"No no no, I'm just fuckin with ya dude," Azra giggled, "Just air it out, wash the curtains and ya should be fine. I'm not helping ya though."

Byakuya started to say something but found himself speechless. For the first time in his life, he had forgotten what he was going to say. Azra cracked a smile at Byakuya, knowing full well what was going on.

"Kuchiki?" Azra asked all too innocently.

Byakuya turned to Azra all too slowly.

"Do you feel...disoriented?" Azra smiled.

Byakuya thought to himself for a second or two before looking at Azra, "What did you do to me?"

Azra giggled, "Kuchiki...you've got a contact high."

Byakuya's eyes widened even bigger than before. He slowly shook his head before replying.

"No," He mumbled, "No no no no no. My job does random drug tests. No, I can't be...high. I just can't be."

Renji got up and walked over to his panicking lover. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and smiled.

"Byakuya...a contact high isn't enough to show up on a drug test. You're fine," Renji whispered.

Byakuya closed his eyes and calmed himself.

"If this shows up and I get fired," Byakuya started, "watashi haanatano inkei wowo hanare te kiri kizamu shitagatte watashi wo shinjo kenasai." (1)

"...Uhhh...what?"" Renji asked nervously.

Byakuya smiled a rare wicked smile before walking over to the couch and casually taking a seat. Renji hesitated before following suit.

"Damn Kuchiki...that's kinda harsh dontcha think?" Gin smiled.

"What did he say?" Azra asked.

"Like I said, I'm not fluent in jappy language but he said somethin like chop off penis and god," Gin smiled wider.

"When did you learn Japanese Ichimaru?" Byakuya asked.

"Ehhh...I've learned some here and there for the past two years," Gin explained.

Renji cut in before Byakuya could reply, "So who has done what in my absence give me the pipe Azra!"

"Fishbowled Hitsugaya and passed the pipe around learn to speak and I will," Azra ran her sentences together without missing a beat.

"Please! I bought it dammit!" Renji pleaded while reaching for the pipe.

Azra sighed and reluctantly handed it over. Renji happily took the pipe and lit it. Grimmjow took it upon himself to bring the day to the next level. He reached next to him and grabbed a baggie with a powdery white substance in it. He spread it across the coffee table and proceeded in making a line. Byakuya quickly stood up and protested.

"No. You are not doing cocaine in my home! That's where I draw the line!" Byakuya shrieked.

Grimmjow totally ignored Byuakuya's pleas and snorted the line of coke.

"Watch me," Grimmjow smiled as he lifted his head up from the table.

"Quit bein such a killjoy Kuchiki," Ayame sighed.

"Hehe...hehe...hehehehehe...killjoy...hehe...he..." Gin giggled uncontrollably.

Toshiro smiled abnormally wide at his friends giggling. This was just the beginning. After Grimmjow to it to the next level, everyone followed his example. Renji dropped acid, Gin did shrooms, Ichigo dropped acid, Ikkaku popped a pill of speed, Yumichika popped his ecstasy pill, Azra did a drop of acid, Ayame popped a pill of ecstasy, and Grimmjow did shrooms. Within ten minutes, there wasn't one person sober in the whole house.

Renji was grabbing at 'flying monkeys' in the air, Gin was drooling and pointing at the wall, Ichigo was licking his arm, Ikkaku was running in circles, Yumichika was petting the couch, Ayame was nuzzling Toshiro's cheek, Grimmjow was all but passed out, Uryu had an overly happy look on his face, Toshiro was giggling crazily, and Azra was sneaking into the kitchen, baggie in hand.

Nobody noticed Azra's absence until she came back into the room. She had two handfuls of coca-cola cans. She passed them out and handed the only open can to Toshiro. Toshiro started to question this, but then decided not to, given how unusually thirsty he was. He guzzled the refreshing drink down without a second thought.

"What'd you put in that?" Ayame asked, pointing to Toshiro's can.

Azra smiled and looked at her friend through half-lidded eyes, "He'll be seeing flying monkeys with Abarai in no time."

This didn't go unheard by Toshiro. He looked up at an oddly warped looking Azra.

"W...what?" He asked.

Azra replied but he didn't hear her. He was too busy looking at the squirrel on the floor.

"How'd you get in here buddy?" Toshiro asked the squirrel.

"How'd who get in here?" Ayame asked.

Toshiro pointed to the squirrel in the middle of the floor, "Him."

At that point, everyone looked at the floor, trying to see what he was seeing. The squirrel turned to Toshiro, winked, and ran out of the front door. Toshiro jumped up and quickly ran after the rodent. The rest of the group followed. By the time everyone got outside, Toshiro was climbing an oak tree in pursuit of this 'squirrel'.

"Hitsugaya! Get down from there!" Azra screamed.

"Shhhh...you'll scare him," Toshiro whispered back.

By this point, he was hanging upside down on a fairly thin limb. He was holding on tightly by wrapping his arms and legs around said limb. The group stared in shock at the boy. Half because the limb hadn't broken, half because...well...Toshiro was in a tree talking to an imaginary squirrel. They were knocked out of there daze by a distinct laughing sound.

"Hehe...hehe..." Toshiro giggled, "You guys! He tells jokes!"

"Why hasn't he fallen yet?" Uryu asked, mostly to himself.

Uryu had spoken too soon. Just then a cracking sound could be heard, followed by a loud snap. Toshiro fell about seven feet to the ground, laughing the whole way. His laughing stopped abruptly when he hit the ground. He didn't take a breath for a good five seconds before gasping in air and coughing.

"Did the squirrel push you out of the tree?" Renji asked in all seriousness.

Toshiro nodded, still gasping and coughing. It was then that everyone noticed Gin. He was also on the ground gasping for air. Except he was gasping for air just to laugh ten times harder than before. He was literally holding his stomach and rolling around on the ground. This only made the rest of the group laugh along with him. This included Byakuya.

* * *

After Toshiro got his breath back and everyone went back inside, the drug clusterfuck started all over again. More pot was smoked, giving Byakuya and Toshiro even worse contact highs. The 'stoned ones' went on a food quest. Needless to say, Byakuya would need to go shopping very soon.

After smoking a bowl, Renji, Gin, Uryu decided to stop there drug fiend. Byakuya and Toshiro were stoned enough, Ichigo and Yumichika weren't in the 'drug mood' any longer, but Ikkaku and Grimmjow kept on. Ikkaku set up a line of coke as Grimmjow searched for a drop of acid. When the acid was found under many empty baggies, Ayame joined the blue haired man in his quest for hallucinations. The three did there drugs of choice almost in unison. Before long, the three were just as drugged as before. Azra decided to hang back for a while though. She had wanted to do some speed, and as curious as she was, she was still afraid of what would happen if she smoked pot and did speed at the same time. When she voiced this though, Grimmjow mumbled something, only to get slapped upside the head by Azra.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow shrieked.

"Don't be callin me names," Azra mumbled, "If you don't remember, I'm the one that gives you sex."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before mumbling something along the lines of 'true'. Azra laid her head in Grimmjow's lap and passed out almost instantly. Byakuya and Renji followed shortly after. Surprisingly, everyone started dropping off like drugged flies. Toshiro and Uryu were next to go. They were also deemed pussies by Grimmjow. Ichigo decided to sleep after Uryu had passed out so he wouldn't 'be embarassed'. Ikkaku and Yumichika disappeared down the hall and into a spare bedroom. Nobody exactly knows when Grimmjow passed out. Ayame and Gin noticed he was out when he started snoring. Ayame cuddled up with Toshiro and said she felt like a 'nap'. Once again, Gin was the only one not knocked out.

"This sucks," Gin sighed.

**1 Watashi hannatano inkei wowo hanare te kiri kizamu shitagatte watashi wo shinjo kenasai translates into "I will chop your penis off so help me god" Yea...Byakuya's kinda pissed...**

**A/N: Alright...I hope you enjoyed!! The next chapter is going to be a wee bit dramatic but don't worry...funniness will be in it too! One of the main things that I've wanted to happen is going to happen in these next few chapters. So they might take a while but hopefully not too too long. I also have to write chapter two of me and my cousins story Storm Chasers on our joined account. So next chapter is going to take a wee bit. But bare with me! It'll be up and it'll be great and you'll freakin love it!! Anyways, enough on all this! I'll shut up now cause you're probably not reading anymore ANYWAYS...lol. **


	22. A Lovers Deceit

**Hello my fellow readers! I know it's been a while...almost a month. I wanted to have this chapter up before a month and I made it by exactly one week...lol. So it's been 3 weeks, not too bad I hope. Anyways, it's worth the wait, this chapter is full of suspense. I'm pretty happy about it. Anyways, before I give up the secret, I'll shut up. Now read!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Momo.**

* * *

"What do you mean pussies?" Gin shrieked at Grimmjow, "You passed out before me."

"Bullshit," Grimmjow grumbled.

"No...not bullshit," Ayame laughed, "You snore."

"I do not!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Oh...you do," Gin giggled.

"At least I wasn't like Ichigo. Mr. I'm Going To Sleep Because My Man Is," Grimmjow laughed.

The group burst out in laughter. Uryu and Ichigo didn't find this all that funny though. Before any harsh words were said, Azra decided to speak up.

"Hey! Let's quit chit chattin and get goin. Kira should be back from his parents any minute now and he doesn't have a key to the house," Azra announced.

"Plus Ichimaru probably wants to see his man," Ayame giggled.

Gin nodded in agreement before standing up, ready to leave. Most of the group followed Gin.

"I'm not going," Byakuya said matter-of-factly when Renji looked at him.

"Me either," Toshiro announced, "My parents might stop by today so I need to stay."

Ayame nodded and gave Toshiro a peck before walking to her car.

"No. I have to clean this trainwreck," Byakuya stated, pointing at his house.

Renji sighed deeply before slumping and walking off. Byakuya grabbed Renji's wrist before he got too far and pulled him back. He locked lips with his red-headed lover for a good ten seconds before pulling away.

"Aishiteru. Sayonara," Byakuya whispered.

Renji shrugged, still not knowing what that meant.

"Go on before they leave you," Byakuya motioned to the cars.

Renji nodded and walked off with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

They arrived at their house in a little under an hour. Izuru was waiting for them when they got here. He stood up from the porch and met them halfway. Gin smiled widely and hugged his lover tightly.

"Ya miss me?" Gin asked.

"Course I did," Izuru giggled back.

"How long ya been waitin?" Gin looked into Izuru's eyes.

"Not long...ten minutes maybe," Izuru shrugged.

"Good. Lets go inside," Gin whispered before turning towards the door.

Izuru nodded and followed suit. The group piled into the living room as Azra flipped through the channels on the television. She stopped at Spongebob Squarepants and the chattering group instantly shut up.

* * *

Toshiro picked up his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. After the second ring, someone picked up.

"Hey"

"Not much. I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out"

"Alright cool. I'll see you in an hour then"

"Alright bye"

Toshiro hung up the phone and walked towards the bathroom to get in the shower"

* * *

Azra looked in Renji's direction and sighed.

"Don't look so bummed, you got a good lay in so you should be all set," Azra mumbled.

"Oh shut up," Renji grumbled.

"What? Did you have to be submissive this time round?" Azra asked in a baby-talk like voice.

"No," Renji pouted.

"Oh, so you WANTED to be the submissive?" Azra smiled.

"No," Renji continued pouting.

"Then what the hell man?" Azra shrieked.

"Nothing. Just drop it!" Renji raised his voice.

"Tone Abarai," Azra warned.

Renji grumbled something under his breath but nobody really cared to listen.

"I say we go back. Kinda miss Toshiro myself," Ayame sighed.

"We just got here. If both of you are still freakin bummed after the Spongebob marathon, we'll head back," Azra reasoned.

"Sounds good," Ayame nodded in agreement.

The group quieted down again as Spongebob came back on.

* * *

Toshiro stepped out of the bathroom. He was headed to his bedroom when he heard a knock on his front door. He walked to his door and opened it.

"...Momo," Toshiro stared at his ex in shock, "You're early."

"Shiro...I..." Momo was at a loss for words, staring at her ex who was wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Toshiro grumbled.

He turned around and walked towards his bedroom, ignoring the deep blush on Momo's face. Little did he know, said blushing girl was right behind him.

* * *

The Spongebob marathon had ended and Azra was standing on the back porch, waiting for everyone to get ready. They had decided to head back out to Toshiro's and Byakuya's. Renji was going through sex withdrawals and nobody wanted to deal with him. Azra jumped as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Grimmjow whispered.

Azra sighed, "Because you snuck up on me."

"Liar," Grimmjow growled, "What's on you mind?"

"When did you become a shrink?" Azra smiled.

"I asked first," Grimmjow smirked.

"I just got a bad feeling. Something's going down tonight," Azra looked up to the sky.

"Like what?" Grimmjow asked.

"How should I know?" Azra turned to face her blue-haired lover, "You're awfully talkative tonight."

"Then shut me up," Grimmjow grinned.

Azra leaned in and planted an overly passionate kiss on her lovers lips. When she pulled away he stared at her in shock.

"Does this mean you wanna fuck?" Grimmjow asked in all serioussness.

* * *

"Momo. Can you leave so I can get dressed?" Toshiro asked a bit nervously.

"Oh...okay," Momo smiled, "I just wanted to ask you if you had any wine glasses."

"Yea I do, now please get out," Toshiro sighed.

"Ok," Momo nodded and left the room.

Toshiro dried his body off and got dressed fairly quickly. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut but he couldn't place it. He decided to shrug it off and head into the living room. When he stepped out of his room he noticed it was a bit darker than usual. After closer examination, he noticed the lights had been dimmed. He slowly walked into the living room. In the living room, he spotted two lit candles on the coffee table. This added to his gut feeling.

After taking in the sight before him, Toshiro went searching for Momo. He didn't have to search long. She walked out of the kitchen with two full wine glasses in hand.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked with caution.

"Oh don't worry Shiro," Momo smiled, "I just wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Toshiro asked.

"Your happiness of course!" Momo exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"H...happiness?" Toshiro asked a bit confused.

"You are happy aren't you? With Ayame?" Momo asked.

"O...OH! Well yea of course I am!" Toshiro smiled.

Momo smiled back as she walked to the couch, "Come sit down and have some wine."

Toshiro walked to the couch and sat down next to Momo. He accepted the glass of wine handed to him.

"What kind of wine?" Toshiro asked.

"Arbor Mist. White Zinfandel," Momo shrugged, "Nothing too bad."

Toshiro nodded and took a sip.

* * *

A small group decided to head to James Island. This group consisted of Renji, Ikkaku, Azra, Ayame, and Grimmjow. They all piled into Azra's car to save gas. Right before they pulled out, Gin ran outside and flagged them down. Azra rolled down her window and waited.

"Hey Ayame!" Gin called, "Got a question!"

"What is it Ichimaru?" Ayame asked.

"Can we borrow your car to go rent some movies?" Gin asked, "Izuru will drive."

"Fine. As long as Kira drives," Ayame sighed.

"Thank ya!" Gin smiled and ran inside.

Azra pulled out of the driveway and headed to James Island. Gin and Izuru left shortly after.

* * *

Toshiro dizzily watched as Momo filled his glass for the third time. He didn't notice that she had yet to refill her glass once. He smiled as he sipped on the sweet tasting wine.

"Shiro?" Momo asked innocently.

"Don't...call me Shiro," Toshiro slurred.

Momo smiled, "Are you happy with Ayame?"

"Yea...of course," Toshiro sighed, "I mean, she bitches a lot about be talking to you. But she's just worried ya know?"

"Who told you she was worried?" Momo asked.

"Azra. Her friend," Toshiro explained.

"I think they're plotting," Momo shook her head.

"Plotting?" Toshiro laughed as he took another sip.

"Ayame knows I'm better for you. And Azra's just backing her up," Momo sighed.

"No...that's not it Momo," Toshiro explained.

Another sip.

"Then what?" Momo asked.

"She's...worried," Toshiro slurred.

Another sip.

"She doesn't care like that. I know her kind. She's just using you to get back at me," Momo huffed.

"She's not like that," Toshiro shook his head, now second guessing himself.

Another sip.

Momo shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's not my place."

"No worries. You're just lookin out fer me," Toshiro smiled.

"Hey, lets go chill in your bedroom. It's cold out here," Momo smiled.

Toshiro shrugged, "Sure why not."

He stood up and steadied himself. After feeling confident enough to walk, they headed to the bedroom.

* * *

"I'm worried about Toshiro," Izuru sighed.

"Why?" Gin asked as he picked up a movie case and read the back of it.

"I don't know. He's just been acting strange lately," Izuru sighed, "You don't think he would...well...you know."

"Nope," Gin smiled, "If I was a mind reader I would've been in ya pants the day I met ya."

Izuru blushed a deep shade of red, "Gin."

Gin giggled slightly, "Well it's true. Now what are ya afraid Toshiro's gunna do?"

Izuru got serious at this point, "I don't want to sound like I don't trust him, but would he...cheat on Ayame?"

Gin looked at his lover in shock, "What!?"

"I'm sorry," Izuru whispered, looking at the floor, "Just a thought."

"No don't be sorry. You got nothin to be sorry about," Gin hugged Izuru, noticing that he had spooked the kid, "But no. Toshiro is a very loyal individual. He would never cheat."

Izuru smiled at Gin's deep resolve. This made him feel much better, but he still had a nagging feeling in his gut. Gin looked at his lover in confusion.

"Do ya wanna go out there?" Gin asked.

Izuru smiled, "If you don't mind."

"Well then. Lets head out," Gin nodded.

The couple left the movie store and headed the James Island.

* * *

Toshiro swayed as he walked through the bedroom door. Momo grabbed him and kept him upright.

"Maybe you should lay down," Momo commented.

Toshiro nodded and flopped down onto the bed. Momo sat next to him and sighed. They stayed that way for a good five minutes before Momo decided to make a move. She set her hand on Toshiro's stomach and proceeded to lightly rub it. The boy hummed as the rubbing soothed his upset stomach. Momo then layed down next to him, still rubbing his stomach. She slowly scooted over and layed her head on his chest. Toshiro tried to ask her what she was doing, but the words never passed his lips. Momo slipped her hand under his shirt and slowly rubbed his stomach. This was too much for Toshiro. He tried to protest but when he tried to speak, Momo silenced him.

It took too much energy to fight so he layed back and prayed it wouldn't go to far. He felt his eyelids get heavy and tried to fight it. He couldn't pass out now. The more he struggled against sleep, the harder it got. Momo watched as Toshiro's eyelids fell. She smiled and nodded to herself.

"Shiro?" Momo whispered.

Nothing.

"Hey Toshiro," Momo lightly shook him.

Nothing.

Momo's smile got wider. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. She straddled her ex's waist and proceeded to take his shirt off.

* * *

Azra pulled up into Byakuya's drive way. Renji jumped out and ran to the front door. Ayame turned to Azra.

"I'm going to Toshiro's. I'll bring him back over here," Ayame explained.

Azra nodded, that bad gut feeling coming back. She ignored it and stepped out of the car. The rest of the group followed Azra to Byakuya's front door.

* * *

Ayame knocked on the front door and waited. When she got no answer, she tried again. When she still got no answer she opened the front door and let herself in. Her eyes turned into small slits when she noticed the dimmed lights and lit candles. This wasn't done for family. She walked closer and saw the opened wine bottle and used glasses.

"Toshiro," Ayame called.

Instantly she heard a small squeak come from down the hallway. But no reply from Toshiro. She walked down the hallway rather slowly. She wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time she was afraid to find out. After what seemed like forever, she arrived at the bedroom door and opened it. What she saw made her knees weak. A topless and partially bottomless Toshiro was straddled by a topless Momo. Ayame's brain went stupid as she stared at the sight before her. She felt her eyes filling with tears and she quickly ran out of the house before that bitch could see her cry.

As she ran outside, Gin and Izuru pulled up into Toshiro's driveway. She ignored their questions and ran towards Azra's car. Azra met her there and grabbed her shoulders. Ayame tried to struggle but Azra refused to let go.

"Ayame! Calm down and tell me what happened," Azra raised her voice.

Ayame dropped to her knees and screamed, "THAT PIECE OF SHIT FUCKED HER!!"

Azra's eyes widened and looked at Toshiro's house Gin was running in the door to investigate.

"It is OVER between us! If he wants that crazy bitch he can have her!" Ayame growled.

Azra lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"So this is what was going down," Azra said to herself.

"What?" Ayame looked up at her friend.

"I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight. I just didn't know what," Azra explained.

Everyone looked up to see Gin literally throw Momo out the front door. Grimmjow and Ikkaku headed straight for the stunned Momo.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Azra asked.

"We're gunna kick her ass," Ikkaku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No," Azra shook her head, "You'll kill her. I want her to **beg** for death."

Both men looked at Azra in shock. They slowly backed away and found a seat. Gin walked over to the girls and sighed deeply.

"Toshiro's drunk. Like passed out drunk," Gin explained.

"Well when he wakes up tell him he can go fuck himself," Ayame growled.

She got up off of the ground and stalked off. After snatching her car keys out of Izuru's hand, she jumped in her car and sped off. When she was out of sight, Azra walked over to Momo. She grabbed the smaller girl by the collar and looked her straight in the eyes. Momo flinched when she noticed Azra's eyes were a deep shade of fire red.

"Madarame and Grimmjow are just itching to beat your ass. You come fifty feet or closer to us or Toshiro, I will let them loose. And there's no guarantee you'll make it out alive. This is your only warning. Stay. The fuck. Away," Azra dropped the girl and walked off.

Momo quickly stood up and ran.

"Come on guys, we're leaving," Azra announced.

"I'm gunna stay here and watch over Toshiro. I can bet she got him drunk and now he don't know what to do with himself," Gin explained.

"I want to stay here with Gin," Izuru announced.

"And I'm staying the night tonight," Renji smiled.

"Damn everyone's ditching me," Azra smiled, "Alright, Grimmjow, Madarame, you're coming with me cause I don't trust your asses alone right now. Let's go."

Both men nodded and jumped into the car. Azra started the car and headed back home.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Yea pretty stressful. This chapter and next chapter have been planned for a long time. I just kept coming up with more shit and my cousin wanted more shit put it and it kept being delayed. Next chapter is going to be AWESOME!! This ain't shit compared to how next chapter is going to be. But just to let you know it's going to be awhile cause I have to write chapter four of Storm Chasers on my and my cousins account. So next chapter will be up before the month is over...hopefully. But it's worth the wait. Anyways, I'll shut up because you guys probably aren't even reading anymore. If you are then let me know what you think! And tell your friends!! :D**


	23. Tabboo Bets and Bad Dads

**This could have been up much much much earlier, but I do have an excuse for the wait! I've been signing up for college and going through all that fun stuff lately so my life's been kinda hectic. Just to let you know, I'm going into school this fall and I'll be in for two years so the chapter update is going to slow down significantly pretty soon. I'm going to be busy with school, a job, and homework! EEP! But I'll try my best to get these up as soon as possible. Anyways, here's the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!! I've been looking forward to this for MONTHS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Gin walked into the living room and straight to the two girls. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Azra, Ayame, I have a problem," Gin frowned, if that was possible.

The girls looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what to say...I mean...I don't know how to act around Izuru's parents," Gin stuttered slightly, a bit embarrassed.

"Then don't go meet them," Ayame growled rather sarcastically.

Azra looked at her friend and sighed before turning to Gin, "Come on lets go talk."

Gin nodded and followed Azra to the back porch.

"Alright there's a few things you need to know about Kira's parents," Azra started as she sat in a nearby chair, "First things first, use your manners. Yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am. You know, basic shit. No cursing."

Gin nodded, taking mental notes.

"Oh...and try not to mention me or Ayame. We've had...confrontations with his dad before," Azra smiled.

"Like what?" Gin asked.

"Long story," Azra shrugged, "He's just not fond of us. Anyways, his mom is pretty nice. Even if she doesn't like you, she won't say it to your face, just to keep up appearances."

Gin nodded, taking another mental note.

"Now about his dad," Azra practically growled, "He's your typical redneck. He'll tell you if he doesn't like you, and he won't be nice about it. Just bear with it and you'll be fine. His mom usually keeps his dad in line."

"So his dad's a psycho and his mom's a secret bitch?" Gin asked.

"Yea in a nut shell," Azra smiled.

"Yay," Gin replied rather sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Azra patted Gin on the back.

Gin nodded and turned to the door as Izuru walked out onto the back porch.

"Are you ready?" Izuru asked Gin.

"Yea...I guess," Gin sighed.

Izuru smiled, "Don't be so bummed. They're not that bad."

Azra coughed loudly.

"Azra!" Izuru whined.

"Sorry Kira. Have fun," Azra smiled.

Izuru smiled and walked back through the back door with Gin following shortly behind.

"We're ready Ayame!" Izuru called into the living room.

Ayame stood up and headed to the front door. The boys followed her through the front door and to the car. They jumped in the car and left for Izuru's house.

"Gin's fucked," Ichigo sighed.

"Yep," Renji nodded.

"Imma miss the fucker," Ikkaku mumbled.

"He would have been fine had he not gotten Kira knocked up," Azra joined in as she walked in the room.

"So you agree he's a dead man?" Grimmjow asked.

Azra nodded, "As good as dead."

"Don't bet on things like that!" Yumichika practically squealed, "It's like taboo!"

"What?" Azra almost laughed, "If anything we'll jinx ourselves."

"How so?" Yumichika asked.

"We all say he's fucked. So watch...he's going to come back and be all 'THEY LOVE ME!'" Azra smiled.

"Then how would you guys be screwed?" Yumichika asked.

"They're about to start putting money into this, I can feel it," Azra whispered.

Yumichika looked up at the group of guys to see a staring contest going on between Renji and Grimmjow. Shortly after, Renji blinked.

"Hah! You blinked, therefore you lose! Bow your head in shame bitch!" Grimmjow announced. (1)

"Fuck you!" Renji growled as he threw a twenty dollar bill at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow happily put it in his pocket.

"Cheater," Renji grumbled.

"Uke," Grimmjow grinned happily. (2)

Renji looked at Grimmjow in shock, knowing full well what the word meant.

"How'd you learn that word?" Renji asked.

"I'm just good like that," Grimmjow nodded in triumph.

"Well enough of that," Azra smiled, "I bet ten bucks Ichimaru's comin' back without Kira."

Ikkaku poked his head up at the word 'bet'. He smiled and slapped fifteen dollars down in front of Azra, "I bet his dad stalks him and hunts his ass down!"

"I bet he comes back bloodied," Grimmjow grinned manically as he slapped a twenty down.

"No I bet he's coming back with a broken limb," Renji nodded, adding ten dollars into the growing pile of money.

As Azra wrote this down, Ichigo put in fifteen dollars.

"I bet he comes back with tire tracks down his back," Ichigo announced.

"Ouch!" Azra cringed.

Uryu quietly threw in five dollars, "I bet he gets his dick chopped off."

Ichigo blinked a couple times and slowly turned to Uryu, "Who are you? And what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Uryu blushed a deep shade of red and hid his face from the staring crowd.

"Holy shit Uryu," Ikkaku laughed, "I didn't think you had the balls. Hell I didn't even know you had a dick!"

Uryu blushed an even deeper shade of red and secretly wished he would disappear. Thankfully for him, the attention was drawn away from him by Ayame walking through the front door.

"Perfect timing Ayame!" Renji chimed in, "We were just discussing how screwed Gin is!"

"How sweet," Ayame giggled sarcastically, "You're making bets aren't you?"

"See, you guys are too obvious," Azra sighed.

"Fifty says the dad pulls out a weapon," Ayame grinned maliciously.

"You're awfully confident," Azra raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody knows that asshole like I do," Ayame smiled, quite happily at this fact.

"True. You've had the most run-ins with him," Azra agreed.

"If you're so confident then lets see the money," Ichigo folded his arms.

Ayame pulled out a fifty dollar bill from her pocket and threw it into the pile.

"Do you always walk around with big bills in your pocket?" Grimmjow asked, "If so then I'll have to make a mental note to mug you."

"No I just had a feeling you guys were going to do this so I stopped by the bank on the way back," Ayame looked at Grimmjow, "And I'd like to see you try Jeagerjaques."

"You and your weird sixth-sense shit," Azra mumbled.

Ayame smiled and sat down to join the group. As they were conversing in betting and other things, they never seemed to notice a certain person sneak through the front door.

Byakuya had knocked numerous times but never an answer. He opened the front door and heard talking in the other room. When nobody came to greet him, he wandered around the house, searching for the inhabitants. He finally found them in a den close to the back of the house. Nobody was facing the entrance to the den so he casually walked in and sat on the floor behind everyone else. It was about ten minutes before Renji happened to spot him. Byakuya quickly put his pointer finger over his mouth, quieting his lover before anything was said.

"So that's one hundred and twenty-five total if I'm not mistaken," Azra announced.

"Yep," Renji nodded after counting the cash.

"Just to make sure I have this right," Azra started, "it's ten from me, fifteen from Madarame, twenty from Grimmjow, ten from Abarai, fifteen from Kurosaki, five from potty mouth Ishida, and fifty from Ayame."

Everyone nodded in agreement as she named the bets off. Renji then turned to Byakuya.

"Hey you wanna add anything Byakuya?" Renji asked casually.

"Yea Kuchki how bout you HEY when did you get here?" Azra half asked half shrieked.

Byakuya shook his head trying to hide a rare smile, "I don't bet on petty things."

"It's not good that random men can come into our house and us not know," Uryu sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"No...but random hot dudes is perfectly fine," Renji smiled.

"...I agree," Azra added.

Byakuya stood up and took a seat next to his lover. Renji started to explain what they were betting on, when who they were betting on burst through the front door. Azra stood up and walked into the living room only to see a blur of silver dart into the bathroom. The click of a door locking was heard shortly after.

"Umm...Ayame!" Azra called, "I think Ichimaru's back!"

Ayame walked into the living room next to Azra and looked around.

"Where?" Ayame asked.

Azra pointed to the bathroom, "There."

"Maybe he really had to shit," Grimmjow shrugged.

Azra eyed him and walked to the bathroom door, followed by Ayame.

"Hey Ichimaru!" Azra called.

"I'M NOT HERE!" Gin screamed back.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked.

"He's not here. You're talking to yourself," Azra giggled.

"Hey Madarame!" Ayame called.

"What?" Ikkaku replied.

"Lemme sit on your shoulders for a second," Ayame motioned for Ikkaku.

Ikkaku walked over a knelt down in front of Ayame. When she sat on his shoulders, he stood up. Ayame grabbed something sitting on the top of the door frame, then asked to be set down.

"Whatcha got?" Azra asked.

Ayame revealed a small bobby pin. She stuck it in the lock on the bathroom door and jiggled it around. The door popped open and Ayame snuck in, quickly closing the door behind her.

Ayame looked around the bathroom, finding no sign of Gin. She finally pulled back the shower curtain to find him sitting in the bathtub.

"What the.." Ayame was cut off when he looked at her.

He was deathly pale, extremely fatigued, and visibly shaken.

"Ichimaru what happened?" Ayame asked in an unusually soothing tone.

When he didn't answer, she sat on the edge of the bathtub and laid her hand on his shoulder. It was a few minutes before he finally had the courage to speak.

"I don't deserve him," Gin spoke so quietly Ayame barely caught it.

"Why don't you deserve him?" Ayame asked.

"It's in my blood. I'm no good," Gin replied in that eerily quiet tone.

"Says who?" Ayame asked.

"His dad," Gin almost spat.

Ayame's eyes narrowed and turned a dangerous color of red, "What did he say?"

Gin sighed.

**Flashback**

"Mom. Dad. This is Gin," Izuru introduced his parents.

"Nice to meet you," Gin shook their hands, trying to hide the nervousness he was feeling.

The group of four sat in the living room, chatting about random unimportant things. Thirty minutes had gone by in no time, and Izuru decided to break the news. Well, some of it.

"Umm...Mom. Dad. I kinda have an announcement," Izuru spoke up.

"What is that dear?" His mom asked.

"Well, me and Gin are...ummm...together. As a couple," Izuru looked at his parents, hoping for acceptance.

A bit of an awkward silence fell upon the room, before his dad spoke up.

"Well son. I didn't expect you went that way," His dad sighed.

"So..." Izuru trailed off nervously.

"Well we love you no matter what," His mom smiled.

Izuru smiled, calming down a bit, "Thanks Mom."

It was Izuru's dad's turn to speak next.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked Gin.

"Gin Ichimaru, sir," He replied.

Izuru's dad's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"Ichimaru?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Gin replied.

"As in the con-artist?" His dad asked menacingly.

Gin sighed deeply, "That was my father, sir. He left before I was born."

"Get out of my house," His dad whispered.

"Sir, I..." Gin was quickly cut off.

"No son of mine will be dating Ichimaru's bastard child!" His dad growled.

"DAD!" Izuru shrieked.

"Stay out of this!" His dad screamed, now standing up, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"I don't plan to be like him!" Gin tried defending himself.

"I don't give a fuck!" His dad roared.

"He's not going anywhere because I love him and I'M CARRYING HIS CHILD!!" Izuru screamed at the top of his lungs.

The entire room went quiet except for small sobs escaping Izuru's mouth. Gin quickly leaned in and comforted his lover.

"You're what?" His dad asked.

Izuru took a picture out of his pocket and threw it on the coffee table.

"It's a picture of the ultrasound. Just in case you don't believe me," Izuru whispered.

His dad quickly left the room.

"Izuru," His mom whispered, "How long..."

"About a month," Izuru confirmed.

"It's still early enough to..." His mom started.

"No. I'm keeping it," Izuru stared at his mom almost angrily.

Before his mom could reply, his dad walked into the living room, shotgun in hand.

"I told you to get the fuck out," His dad growled.

Gin was out the front door before the sentence was finished. Izuru's dad wasn't far behind him. When Izuru tried to leave, his mom grabbed him and insisted that he stay in the house

**End Flashback**

"I don't know if he followed me here or not," Gin sighed.

"He'll probably come by. He knows we're associated with Kira. But don't worry, you're safe here," Ayame nodded.

"Izuru...I left him there," Gin whispered, "I'm no better than my father."

"Don't say that," Ayame barked, "You're the best thing that ever happened to Izuru."

Gin smiled for the first time that night. The moment was short lived though, as Azra beat on the bathroom door.

"Kira's mom called. Said his dad's on the way and to call the cops," Azra announced, "Ayasegawa's on the phone with 911 now!"

"Alright!" Ayame called back.

Shortly after, gunshots were heard.

"What the hell?" Ayame asked.

"THAT FUCKER IS **SHOOTING** AT **MY** HOUSE!!" Azra screamed.

Azra felt her entire body fill with rage. She tried to keep calm but it was quite the task. She couldn't stand that man anyways, and him shotting at her house was jut about the last straw. When he came beating on the front door, that was the last straw. Azra just lost it.

She stormed to the front door, flung it open, and stepped outside. She was now staring down the barrels of a shotgun, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"What do you want?" Azra asked.

"Give me Ichimaru and I'll leave you and your little friends alone," He growled.

"He's not here," Azra refrained from ending that sentence in 'jackass'.

"Bullshit!" He spat.

Azra then noticed her situation. She was staring down the barrels of a loaded shotgun, cornered by a crazy man. There was only one word going through her mind at that moment. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-**fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK. (3)** She was pretty successful at keeping that 'fucked' look off of her face though.

"So are you going to be a good little girl and hand him over?" He asked all too sweetly.

"No," Azra practically laughed.

He narrowed his eyes and lifted his gun. He then turned it around, planning to hit Azra with the other end of the gun.

Azra closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him, and refusing to run. She screamed when a loud BANG was heard. Her ears were still ringing when she opened her eyes to see Izuru's dad on the ground, clutching his leg. She looked up to see a cop holding a gun in his hand. With closer examination, she noticed it was the cop from earlier that month that had interrogated her about the bouncers house. She looked at the man on the ground, then back to the cop, then back to the man on the ground, then back to the cop.

"AZRA!" Grimmjow burst through the front door.

"What the fuck man!?" Azra pointed at the cop, "You're that cop!"

"Azra are you ok?" Grimmjow asked.

Azra sat on the porch step and sighed, "I should be dead."

Renji walked through the front door and examined the scene before him

"Mmmmm whatcha saaaaaay," Renji started. (4)

Azra quickly stood up and punched Renji in the nose, "I hate that fuckin song!"

"OW! Motherfucker!" Renji wailed.

"I told you not to," Byakuya commented, walking outside.

Azra sat back down and watched as another cop handcuffed Izuru's dad.

"So does anybody want to explain to me what happened here? Azra?" The cop from before asked.

"I should be dead," Azra sighed, her mind a bit fuzzy.

"Yes but you're not so how about explaining this to me," The cop sighed.

"I should be dead," Azra repeated blankly.

"Do you want to be dead?" The cop asked.

"No, but I should be," Azra commented.

The cop sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ayame decided to step in and explain. Her and the cop walked away as Ayame told him everything she knew. A few minutes passed by when the cop came walking back up to the porch with Ayame.

"Ms. Crawford, I'm not only here to investigate this incident. I'm also here to follow up on our previous investigation. Would you mind showing me which red Mazda Miata is yours?" The cop smiled.

Byakuya then spoke up," Mine is..."

He was cut off by Renji elbowing him in the ribs.

"This is why we needed your car," Renji whispered in his lovers ear.

Luckily the cop didn't notice this as the porch was too crowded by this point.

"Mine is the one furthest away," Byakuya sighed.

"Would you be so kind as to hand me the keys to Ms. Crawford's car?" The cop asked.

Byakuya looked down at Azra and waited for confirmation. When she nodded, he stepped inside with Renji.

"If I get caught for this Renji Abarai..." Byakuya started.

Renji cut him off with a kiss. When the kiss was broken, Renji looked into his lovers eyes.

"You won't," Renji nodded with a strong look of determination on his face.

It was then that Byakuya noticed exactly how much trust these men put into these two simple females. He nodded, not knowing what to say, and grabbed his car keys.

He stepped outside and handed the keys to the cop.

"The one closest to us is hers," Byakuya pointed to his car.

The cop nodded and walked over to the car. Azra then turned to Byakuya and smiled.

"You want a cigarette?" Renji asked her.

Azra took a deep breath and nodded. He handed Azra her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one up and inhaled deeply. The group sat in silence as the cop examined Byakuya's car. The only sounds that could be heard were distant talking of other cops and the inhaling and exhaling of cigarette smoke from Azra.

When the cop walked back to the group, he was clearly very unhappy.

I guess you're off the hook this time Azra," He sighed, tossing the keys to her.

Azra smiled, "Would it make you feel better if I told you my side of the story?"

"A bit," The cop pulled out a small notebook.

Azra put her cigarette out and told him everything, from beginning to end, in the best detail she could. She even took him around the house to find the bullet holes from him shooting at the house. In the end, to say he was pleased would be an understatement. He was so happy that Grimmjow had asked if Azra had given the cop a blow job on the side of the house. This of course resulted in a firm slap in the head for Grimmjow.

When the cop finally left, the group walked inside.

"Azra," Byakuya called.

When she turned to him, he continued.

"How did you know I wouldn't get caught for lieing to the cop?" He asked.

"At that point I didn't. And I thank you for putting yourself at risk for me," Azra smiled.

Byakuya's eyes widened at this. He sighed deeply and followed the crowd into the den. Everyone filed in, sitting randomly around the room. Ayame walked in shortly after with Gin. He had calmed down significantly, but signs of fatigue could still be seen on his face. It was then that Ayame announced her winnings.

"So I was right," Ayame smiled, "Therefore I win the money."

"Yes but so was I. So it's split evenly," Azra smiled.

"What was yours?" Ayame asked.

"He came back without Kira," Azra shrugged.

"Oh," Ayame sighed.

"Wait," Gin spoke up, "You were betting on me?"

Azra nodded, "We had nothing better to do."

"That's fucked up," Gin sighed.

Azra shrugged, "We need a way to divide this."

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Well split evenly, it's 62.50. But we don't have any ones and no change," Azra explained.

"Well give me sixty-five and I'll pay you pack," Ayame shrugged.

Azra shrugged and slapped sixty-five dollars into Ayame's hand.

"How do you guys always win?" Ikkaku asked.

"We're just good like that," Azra winked.

"Well I was right on one thing," Yumichika pointed out.

"Oh yea! You said we would jinx Ichimaru!" Azra laughed.

"I was right wasn't I?" Yumichika laughed.

"Yea shut the hell up," Azra giggled.

"Hey," Gin butted in.

"What?" Azra asked.

"Can you take me out to Toshiro's? I wanna check on him," Gin asked.

"I'm going back home soon so I guess you can come with me," Byakuya sighed.

"Meanie," Renji growled.

Byakuya ignored him and turned to Gin, "If you're ready, we can go now."

Gin nodded and stood up.

Byakuya kissed Renji and whispered in his ear, "Aishiteru."

Renji sighed, still not knowing what the word meant. Byakuya said his goodbyes and left with Gin.

"Does he know what you're sayin to him?" Gin asked Byakuya when they were outside.

Byakuya's eyes widened for the second time that night. He had forgotten Gin knew Japanese.

"I take that as a no," Gin smiled.

"Don't say a word," Byakuya growled.

Gin just kept on smiling.

* * *

**OMG!! That chapter has been in my head for months and I kept on delaying it and it's finally out and I'm sooooo STOKED!! I hope you liked. Anways...I have quite a few number markers on here. It's time to explain them.**

**I got this line from Hueco Mundo Cup on youtube. They are created by dubmasterdub I suggest you check them out. I love em!**

**Just in case you don't know what the word "uke" means. It's the "submissive" in a relationship. Poor Renji.**

**I got this line from a one-shot that I read a while ago. It's called Stagefright. I suggest you read that one too. It's a Bleach story and I believe the main character is Kenpachi. Yea...I almost died reading it.**

**That FUCKING song!! My cousin Evan has been texting Mmmmm whatcha saaaay to me for weeks now! And I just had to put it in the story so I could punch Renji in the face because I can't punch Evan in the face! And Renji's just punchable...lol. Sorry Renji lovers I promise I didn't leave any marks on that sexi face of his!!**

**Anyways!! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter is a bit of a filler but still full of funniness!! So don't worry it'll still be worth reading. Plus it's got a few little details in it that you're going to need for later chapters. :D Until next time!!**


	24. Important AN

Ok Ok guys I'm SOOOO Sorry I know it's been FOREVER! But I have an excuse...kind of. I'm still not done with the chapter because I've been trying to get into college but to no avail...bastards...anyways, a lot of personal things have been going on in the household so I've been dealing with all that stress. I also spend most of my days looking for a job so I can move out of this hell hole I call a house...bleh. I also live in South Carolina so I had the stress of "big bad" Hanna...big dissappointment. And to top it all off, I'm using a slow computer that only holds 4 gigabytes because my other one died after a power outage. Not from Hanna don't worry...we didn't even get a cough from that piece of shit (God I sound like Grimmjow). It hasn't turned on since the power outage and we can't afford to pay to get it fixed. If ANYBODY can help on that please write me! But I can assure you that this will be the most funniest and longest chapter. The longest right now is Swimming in Sakuras which is 4600 plus words. I plan to beat that for you guys so it'll totally be worth the wait. I'm sorry for the long ass wait but I promise it'll be up in no longer than another 3 weeks even if I don't sleep. My cousin has been kind enough to let me use her computer to type up the chapter so it won't take me 3 days just to type it up. But I'm close to being finished with it now so hopefully I'll have it done fairly soon. Please bear with me people! I know it's hard but don't kill me! If you do then there will be no more Greatness of Owned Men. And that would be a sad sad world.

Once again...TERRIBLY sorry for the wait.

Your lovely writer

m4gg0t


	25. Beaches and Shark Bait

Ok…there is no excuse for it taking almost a freakin year for me to make one chapter. I've been busy with work and moving and drama and blah blah blah. I'm actually at the library right now because I no longer have a computer. But like I said there is no excuse, so I just hope that this chapter makes up for it. I told you it would be worth the wait. Plus I finally beat my Swimming in Sakura's chapter. 5,750 words…FUCK YEA! Now go on and read! It's worth it I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Momo would be dead and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, Byakuya, and possibly Hisagi would all be my personal sex slaves 

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

Azra walked into the living room and stared at the crowd in front of her. She waited until she had everyone's attention before she spoke.

"It's summer time," Azra started, "And what do you think of when you think summer?"

"Tanning," Yumichika smiled.

"Lemonade," Uryu nodded.

"Volleyball," Renji grinned.

"Swimming," Ayame shrugged.

"Cookouts," Izuru smiled.

Gin jumped up off the couch and screamed, "EXPLODING SHITS!!" (1)

Azra looked at him in shock, "What the fuck dude!?"

The majority of people sitting in the living room burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Gin shrugged, "Pas experiences,"

"I don't think I wanna know," Azra held her head in her hand.

"So what are you trying to say Azra?" Ayame asked.

"Let's go to the beach you dumb fucks!" Azra announced.

The crowd stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What a fucking brilliant idea my friend!" Renji whooped.

"Has everybody lost there fucking minds?" Azra mumbled.

"I think so," Ayame nodded.

"Well let's get packed up if you wanna go," Azra called.

The group rushed so fast to get ready, they were fully packed in less than thirty minutes. They were almost ready to head out when Uryu spoke up.

"I need to take a shower," Uryu raised his hand.

"You're going to get dirty again anyways. What's the point?" Ayame asked.

"I just really wanna take a shower," Uryu pouted.

"Alright fine, but Kurosaki can't come with you because we'd be here all day," Ayame nodded.

Uryu nodded in thanks before running to the bathroom. Everyone crowded back into the living room and turned on the TV. Sadly, SpongeBob wasn't on, so they were stuck watching Kim Possible.

After two episodes of Kim Possible, Ayame had had enough of it. Uryu was taking too long. She got up and headed to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Azra asked.

"Imma do a B&E," Ayame smiled. (2)

"B&E?" Izuru asked.

"Bacon and eggs?" Gin chimed in, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Who doesn't want to do a bacon and eggs special in the morning?" Azra laughed.

"No I'm doing a breaking and entering," Ayame grinned.

Ayame then very quietly broke into the bathroom. What she heard next, shocked her.

"Everybody was KUNG FOO FIGHTING!" Uryu practically screamed. How nobody heard him before now was a mystery to everyone.

Ayame dropped to the floor. She tried to hold in her laughter, and held it in to just a small chuckle. Ayame then reached up and pulled back the shower curtain. Uryu was standing on one foot with his arms in the air saying "Waaaaah". Ayame burst out into a fit of loud laughter. Uryu screamed like a girl and grabbed the shower curtain.

"You bitch!" Uryu screamed.

Ayame couldn't respond; she was laughing too hard.

"It's not fucking funny," Uryu shrieked.

She finally looked up at him through tear filled eyes and burst into an even worse fit of laughter. Uryu had a bubble afro on his head (3). She pointed at his head with one and held her stomach with the other. Uryu followed her hand to his head and quickly wiped the bubbles away.

All of this commotion got the attention of the crowd outside. Azra came into the bathroom to investigate. She giggled at Ayame but had no idea why she was laughing. When Azra tried to ask her, Ayame could only point at Uryu and laugh harder. It took at least five minutes for Ayame to stop laughing and start breathing normal.

"You okay now?" Azra asked.

Ayame took a deep breath and replied, "Uryu….was singing Kung Foo Fighting…in the shower!"

"Oh, wow," Azra smiled.

"And…and he was doing freaky chicken thingy!" Ayame laughed (4)

"Oh god," Azra giggled.

"Yep, caught red handed," Ayame nodded.

"I hate you all," Uryu growled.

"Don't hate us!" Azra shrieked, "Then I'll never get to hear you sing!"

"Oh what a loss," Uryu rolled his eyes, "Now can you please get out so I can get dressed?"

"It's a big loss!" Azra pouted.

"Yea we'll get out," Ayame sighed.

"Thank you," Uryu spat.

"Everybody was Kung Foo Fighting," Ayame sang as she walked out.

"Bitch," Uryu growled quietly.

Azra stopped and turned around, "I heard that."

Uryu stared at her in shock as she walked off.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

Now that the group was calmed down, Ayame spoke up.

"Do we have everything we need?" Ayame asked.

"I do believe so," Yumichika answered.

"No!" Renji butted in.

"What?" Ayame asked impatiently.

"Byakuya wanted to come," Renji blushed.

"Oh! Can you ask him to pick up Toshiro?" Gin asked.

"No," Ayame answered firmly, "He's not coming."

"But I already told him about it," Gin wined.

"Oh come on Ayame. Hitsugaya is still owned," Azra reasoned.

"Why does he want to come anyways?" Ayame humped.

"The same reason that we wanna go," Azra shrugged, "To have fun."

Ayame sighed and thought it over. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Fine, but if he starts anything then he's out," Ayame demanded, "And that bitch isn't coming with him"

"What do you mean as in 'out'?" Azra asked.

"As in he's leaving the camp site, he's leaving the group….everything," Ayame ranted, "I want nothing to do with him."

"Alright alright…chill," Azra coaxed, "He won't start any shit."

"And he's no allowed to talk to me," Ayame nodded firmly.

"Fine," Azra turned to Renji, "Call Kuchki and tell him to bring Hitsugaya kicking and fucking screaming if he has to."

Renji nodded and picked up his cell phone.

"Hey"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor"

"Bring Toshiro kicking and screaming if you have to. Azra said so"

"I know"

"Then knock his ass out!"

I promise

I know"

Okay"

"I still don't know what that means"

"Why not?"

"Okay"

"Bye"

Renji closed the phone and looked up at the crowd. Everyone was looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" Renji asked cautiously.

"If you had a pussy I'd say you're whipped," Grimmjow laughed.

"Fuck you Grimmjow," Renji spat.

"No…fuck YOU! You pussy uke," Grimmjow laughed.

**SMACK!!**

Azra backhanded Grimmjow across the head.

"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" Grimmjow shrieked, "You hit my ear!"

"Quit talking shit," Azra demanded.

"What? I can't hear you because you hit my FUCKING EAR!" Grimmjow screamed, clutching the side of his head.

**SMACK!!**

Azra hit the other side of Grimmjow's head.

"AHHH! FUCKIN' A!!!" Grimmjow clutched the other side of his head.

"No fuck a 'B' it has more holes," Gin giggled to himself.

"Don't scream at me," Azra yelled over Grimmjow's string of curses.

"Was there any real fucking need for that!?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"Yes. I already have to deal with Kung-Foo boy, a pissed off bitch, and a pregnant dude. Don't attack the sex deprived head-head," Azra explained.

The group burst into yet another fit of laughter, except this time three out of the group wasn't laughing. Within seconds, Izuru was in a fit of tears. Gin was the first at his side, followed shortly by Ayame and Azra.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"I'm a freak show!" Izuru shrieked.

"What makes you think that sweet heart?" Ayame asked.

"I'm a 'pregnant dude'!" Izuru spat at Azra.

Azra leaned in and quickly hugged the crying blonde.

"Oh Izuru I didn't mean it like that. I was just messing with Grimmjow," Azra soothed, feeling horrible, "If anything I think it's beautiful."

"Really?" Izuru sniffed.

"Yea," Azra smiled, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And the fact that you stood up to your parents and told them that is amazing."

Izuru had stopped crying and a small smile was hinted on his features.

"You did the one thing that breaks most people, and you did it valiantly," Azra explained.

Izuru hugged Azra back tightly, "So…I'm not a freak?"

"Look at who you hang out with," Azra laughed, "You're probably the most normal person here."

"Thank you Azra," Izuru laughed.

"Now don't be sad," Azra smiled.

Izuru nodded and laid his head on Azra's shoulder. All seemed to be well for the time. That is, until a loud fart ripped through the seemingly quiet room. Everybody looked up to find the source of the sound. Everybody except for Ikkaku.

"Alright! Who farted!?" Ayame yelled.

Ikkaku tried to suppress a smile.

"It was you!" Azra pointed at him accusingly.

Ikkaku shrugged.

"Oh my god that's gross," Yumichika shivered, standing up to walk away from his lover.

"That better not stink!" Ichigo cringed.

Ikkaku couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Holy shit it does stink!" Ikkaku laughed covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

The room seemed to make an invisible wall around Ikkaku.

"Come on it's not that bad," Ikkaku tried to reason.

"Bullshit, your ass is toxic!" Azra laughed.

Before Ikkaku could reply, Uryu stepped out of the bathroom and all eyes were on him.

Ayame quickly spoke up, "Everybody was Kung Foo Fighting."

Uryu quickly turned around and walked back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. At almost the exact same time, Byakuya walked in the front door.

"Whenever one door closes, another door opens," Azra smiled.

Byakuya ignored Azra's comment and walked over to Renji. He kissed his red-headed lover deeply before pulling away and whispering something that made the man blush.

"No sex!" Ayame announced.

Byakuya turned to Ayame with an expressionless stoic face. It actually creeped her out a bit. This staring contest went on for about ten seconds before Azra broke the silence.

"Ishida! Come on before we leave your ass!" Azra screamed.

Azra didn't know what that look in Byakuya's eyes meant, but she didn't like it. It seemed all too sadistic for the Byakuya she knew. Before she could think too much on it, Uryu stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright, lets go before something else stalls us," Azra announced.

"Do you have Toshiro?" Gin asked Byakuya.

"Hai," Byakuya nodded.

"Good. Can I ride with you?" Gin asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Renji, are you riding with me as well?"

Renji nodded happily.

"Okay," Byakuya turned to leave.

"Who's' riding with me?" Ayame asked.

Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika raised their hands.

"Okay but Kira gets shotgun," Ayame explained.

The other two nodded their heads.

Azra turned to Uryu, Ichigo and Grimmjow, "I guess you're stuck with me," she shrugged.

The rest of the group headed outside. After a few minutes of packing, they were headed to Folly Beach.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

They arrived at the beach about an hour later. It was late so there were plenty of parking spots available. They all parallel parked at the cul-de-sac at the end of the road right behind one another. They guys grabbed the equipment and they headed down to the wooded part of the beach. After dropping everything off, they got changed into there bathing suits and ran into the water. Yumichika was the only one that wasn't getting in. Azra turned to him questioningly.

"Come on Ayasegawa!" Azra called.

Yumichika shook his head.

"Why not?" Ayame asked.

Yumichika said something, but in all the commotion his voice was drowned out.

"What? Speak up!" Ayame called.

"I don't like the water at night," Yumichika explained.

"Why not?" Azra asked.

"Oh yea I forgot," Ikkaku chimed in, "It scares him."

Now they turned to Ikkaku.

"Explain," Azra smiled.

"He doesn't like that he can't see anything when he swims at night. It freaks him out," Ikkaku explained casually.

Azra and Ayame turned to each other. Even in the poof lighting of the moon, a yellow glint could be seen in there eyes. Luckily for them, nobody else noticed, yet. Azra calmly walked out of the water, followed by Ayame. As they neared the beach, Yumichika had no idea what he was in for.

The girls made sure to keep there heads down as they stepped out of the water. They walked past Yumichika, one girl on each side. As they passed him, Azra quickly glanced up at him before walking behind him with Ayame. Yumichika saw a small shimmer of yellow in Azra's eyes as she passed.

He turned his head, trying to see what she was doing, but she disappeared into the shadows behind him. His heard sped up when the girls were nowhere to be found. He was afraid to turn around, not knowing what he might see. Shortly after that thought went through his head, two strong arms grabbed his. He screamed a high pitched scream that challenged most opera singers. The girls cringed as there ears rang.

"What are you doing?" Yumichika asked in a panicked voice as he was being dragged towards the ocean.

"We're helping you face your fears," Azra smiled.

Yumichika's eyes widened and he started struggling.

"No! Don't!" Yumichika begged.

The girls held onto Yumichika as best as they could. This proved to be hard as they walked deeper in the water. When they were abound knee deep, a large wave came up and knocked Ayame off balance. Yumichika took this opportunity to slip out of Ayame's grasp. Azra held on as tight as she could and looked to the guys for help. Ayame couldn't get ahold of Yumichika's flailing arm and Azra couldn't hold on much longer. Grimmjow and Renji came to the rescue. Renji grabbed one arm just as Yumichika had ripped out of Azra's grip. Grimmjow grabbed his other arm shortly after. The boys waited until Yumichika calmed down a bit before they continued.

When he had calmed down, both men went to work fast. Grimmjow grabbed the other arm from Renji and Renji reached down and grabbed Yumichika's legs. Within seconds, they were holding the man above there heads. Yumichika struggled harder than ever. Both men had a strong grasp on him and refused to let go. They waded deeper into the ocean. When they got about chest deep in water they stopped.

"What are you going to do?" Yumichika asked.

Grimmjow just laughed before legging go. This caused Renji to let go as well, successfully dropping Yumichika. The feminine man went under water, but surfaced quickly. He screamed, punched both men hard in the chest, and swam as fast as he could to shore. He was back on land in less than ten seconds.

"Fuck you guys!!" Yumichika screamed as he walked off.

Everybody burst out in laughter. Ikkaku waded back to shore to comfort his pissed off boyfriend.

"I didn't expect Ikkaku to be trained," Gin commented.

"He's not. He just wants some ass tonight," Ayame explained.

Gin chuckled and turned to Izuru.

"Hmmm…" Gin smiled.

"What?" Izuru asked, totally clueless.

"Nothing," Gin smiled.

The group did there thing for about thirty minutes before the moon was high in the sky. The wind started picking up and slowly but surely they were seeking shelter from the cold.

Azra finally decided to get out of the water and start a fire. She dried off and headed to an elevated slab of rock. In the middle was a shallow crater. She threw some small twigs in it with some dead grass. She caught the grass on fire with her lighter and hoped it would catch the twigs. The twigs caught fire rather easily and in no time they had a decent, warm fire going. Azra grabbed one of the three coolers they had and pulled out some food.

"Anybody hungry?" She asked.

Almost everybody nodded there heads hurriedly.

"How does steak and onions with sautéed vegetables sound?" Azra asked.

"Like heaven," Ichigo drooled.

"Ew…veggies," Ayame commented.

"Then just have steak," Azra shrugged.

Ayame nodded and Azra got to work. It was about another hour and a half before all the food was cooked. Everyone sat around the fire and dug in.

"This is awesome," Gin smiled.

Azra nodded her thanks.

"I'm going to have to agree with Gin. This is amazing for being cooked over a camp fire," Byakuya complemented.

"Thank you Kuchki," Azra smiled.

Byakuya nodded and continued eating. The group sat in a happy silence around the bonfire as they finished eating.

"What do we do with the plates?" Renji asked.

"You're done?" Azra asked, looking down at her almost full plate.

"Yep," Renji smiled.

"They just set in the empty cooler. I'll wash them later," Azra shrugged.

Renji nodded and did as she said. It took at least another thirty minutes for the rest to finish eating. When all of the plates were put away, everyone sat around the fire smoking, drinking or both. Azra happily scared everyone when she lit her cigarette off of the raging fire in front of her. Gin raised his hand all too happily and waited to get the attention of everyone.

"I have a story to tell," Gin announced.

"Okay…tell this story you seem to be very happy about," Ayame nodded.

"Okay, this happened in my old neighborhood," Gin explained.

Everyone nodded and waited for the story.

"So, this single mom lived in a two story house down the street from me. She had two kids. One was a nine year old girl named Mary, and the other was a three year old boy named Todd. The mom had been seeing this guy named Matt. Well, one night Matt came over to take the mom out to dinner, and he wanted to make a good first impression on the kids, so he bought Mary a doll. The doll was named Mary and she was missing two fingers on her left hand. Mary didn't care much for dolls, so when she went to bed, she left the doll downstairs. Later on that night, Mary thought she heard something. When she strained her ears, she heard, 'Mary Mary I'm coming up the stairs.'. Even though she heard the seventh stair creak as it always did, she ignored it. Not long after, she heard, 'Mary Mary I'm in your brother's room.'. Mary continued to ignore it. After a couple minutes of silence, she heard light footsteps on the roof, followed by, 'Mary Mary I'm throwing your brother off.'. Now she knew this wasn't a dream, but she couldn't move. Her heartbeat sped up as she heard, 'Mary Mary I'm' halfway to your room.'. She saw a small shadow glide across the room, and then she lost consciousness. The last thing she heard before blacking out was, 'Mary Mary goodbye.'."

"When the mom came home that night, she found Todd dead outside and Mary in her bed with a knife in her neck. Mary's thump and pinkie finger had been severed. They were found later on the dolls left hand," Gin finished some time later.

Toshiro walked off mumbling something about stupid dolls. Azra had such a firm grip on Grimmjow's arm that it looked like it might change colors.

"Fuck this stupid clown's asshole!" Azra finally spat.

Gin looked at her oddly, "But there wasn't even a clown in the story."

"Yea shut up they still scare me," Azra grumbled.

Grimmjow giggled, earning him a punch in the guy from Azra.

"Ouch…god you're evil," Grimmjow wined.

"Shut up," Azra snapped.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Gin asked.

"To find a port-a-potty or something. I gotta take a shit," Grimmjow yelled.

"Gross," Yumichika cringed.

"I say we do what we came here for," Renji smiled.

"And what would that be?" Byakuya asked.

"To go swimming," Renji replied in a know-it-all voice.

"We already did that," Byakuya rolled his eyes.

Renji sighed deeply and grabbed Byakuya's arm, "So what."

Renji pulled on Byakuya's arm until the stoic man stood up.

"You watashi norobano ni kanshi te," Byakuya grumbled as he followed Renji to the water (5)

"Ohhh…yummy," Gin giggled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Renji asked.

Byakuya just shrugged. Renji decided to ignore it and continued pulling his lover into the body of water.

The group ignored the couple and kept warm around the fire.

"Where'd Toshiro go?" Gin asked.

"Who cares?" Ayame rolled her eyes.

Gin got up ad walked off to find Toshiro.

"Hey…where's the port-a-potties?" Ikkaku asked with a smile on his face.

"Over there," Azra pointed in the direction Grimmjow had walked.

"Azra, Ayame, come here," Ikkaku's smile widened.

The girls walked over to Ikkaku.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"I say," Ikkaku sniggered, "We play a little prank on our blue haired friend."

The girls stared at him for a second before matching his smile. They looked at each other, and then back at him. They yellow glint was back in there eyes.

"Let's do it," Azra nodded.

Ikkaku stood up happily and the three walked off in the direction of the port-a-potties.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

Byakuya looked out at the endless open ocean. It was the first time he had been to the beach since he was in Japan. He was so entranced by the view that it shocked him when Renji's lips locked with his. The shock sent shivers down his spine and he instinctively deepened the kiss. Renji's hands found his lovers hips, pulling the two closer together. His hands slowly crept up the stoic mans body, taking in every chiseled muscle. The kiss was broke and the two stared deeply into each others eyes as if trying to find the others soul. This stare went on for what seemed like eternity.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

Azra, Ayame, and Ikkaku spotted there destination and tip-toed up to the port-a-potties. They quietly held there ear up to each one until they heard the shuffling of feet in one of them. They smiled as they positioned themselves beside the port-a-potty.

"One. Two. Three." Azra whispered.

At the count of three, the small group pushed as hard as they could on the side of the port-a-potty.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow screamed.

Within seconds, Grimmjow's portable bathroom was on its side.

"HOLY-SHIT-MOTHER-FUCKER-YOU-BASTARDS-I-WILL-KILL-YOU-ALL!!!!" Grimmjow screamed at the top of his lungs.

The three dropped to the ground laughing. The port-a-potty door flung open and a very mad blue haired man crawled out. Ayame looked up and instantly stopped laughing.

"Why aren't you covered in shit?" Ayame asked a bit disappointed.

"Because I'm covered in piss instead," Grimmjow growled. Ayame laughed even harder than before. Ikkaku stood up and pointed at Grimmjow, laughing too hard to even breathe. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he started walking towards Ikkaku. Ikkaku held his arms out in front of him and finally spoke.

"Whoa, back off Grimmy-Mc PeePants," Ikkaku warned.

At this comment, Grimmjow lunged at Ikkaku, knocking him to the ground. The girls looked up to see the two boys rolling around in the sand, punches and kicks being thrown at random. They sat quietly and watched the fight for a few minutes. When blood was spotted in the sand and on Grimmjow's fist, they decided to break it up.

"ALRIGHT!" Ayame screamed.

When they didn't stop, Azra spoke up.

"CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Azra snapped.

The surprisingly sharp tone in her voice caused both men to hesitate.

"That's enough," Azra growled.

The two nodded and stood up.

"Why do they listen to you?" Ayame asked.

"Because I barely ever yell and when I do I mean business," Azra explained.

Ayame shrugged, "Whatever. Now who's bleeding?"

Ikkaku raised his hand, "It's my fucking nose."

"Serves you right you stupid bastard," Grimmjow snapped.

"Quiet Jeagerjaques," Ayame snapped, "Let's get back to camp and stop that bleeding."

The boys nodded and they headed back to the campsite.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

"They're back," Uryu called as the group neared the campsite.

"What happened?" Izuru asked worriedly as Ikkaku came into better view.

"Grimmjow punched him. He'll be fine, it's not broken," Azra explained.

"Oh my god that's disgusting," Yumichika almost gagged as Grimmjow walked by him, followed by the smell of urine.

Grimmjow simply flicked him off before walking towards the ocean.

"What's up with him?" Ichigo asked.

"We tipped him over in the port-a-potty," Ikkaku explained.

"Hush," Azra snapped as she examined his nose.

"That's why he smells like piss," Ayame grinned.

"OMG…that's gross," Yumichika looked like he was going to puke.

"Did you just seriously say OMG?" Uryu asked.

"Ayame, can you finish this up?" Azra asked, "I gotta go check on Grimm."

Ayame nodded and took Azra's seat. Azra stood up and walked towards the ocean.

"I think he's really pissed," Ichigo commented, "Haha…no pun intended."

"That was funny," Ayame laughed.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

"Hey," Azra called.

Grimmjow ignored her and dunked his head under water. She waited until he came back up.

"Listen to me," she snapped to get his attention.

"What?" He snapped back.

"I'm sorry," Azra sighed.

He stared at her, a bit stunned. He had never heard her speak like this. The tone in her voice assured him that she meant it.

"We were just having fun," She continued, "Nothing personal."

"I know," Grimmjow mumbled.

"Forgive me?" Azra asked.

In the dim light of the moon, Azra's eyes glistened a bright baby blue. Grimmjow felt a rare pang of guilt run through his body. He had never seen Azra look so down. She was usually a happy and bright person and that's why he was always so drawn to her.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. Not to you anyways," Grimmjow admitted as he wrapped his arms around her. (6)

Grimmjow then promised himself that he would never let Azra become that sad again.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

Gin was convinced that if he wasn't following the coast, he would think that he had been walking in circles. He had been walking for at least thirty minutes and had yet to see any sign of Toshiro. Just as he had decided to head back, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. When he turned to get a better look, he saw Toshiro sitting on what looked like the remains of a fallen palmetto tree.

"Toshiro!" Gin called.

Toshiro looked up to see who it was. When he saw it was just Gin, he let his head drop back down.

Gin walked up and sat down next to his friend.

"What's up man? Why'd you leave?" Gin asked.

"You know I don't like dolls; that story wasn't funny," Toshiro snapped.

"Sorry," Gin sighed, "It's more than that, isn't it?"

Toshiro sighed and looked away, "Yea."

"Well?" Gin pushed.

"I thought I'd be happy to see her," Toshiro explained.

"Who, Ayame?" Gin asked.

"Yea. But when she looked at me, all I saw was hate in her eyes," Toshiro's voice cracked.

"She's just hurt," Gin reasoned.

Toshiro turned away and went silent again. Gin was at a loss for words. He didn't like seeing his friend like this and it make him hate Momo that much more.

"She called me a few days before, ya know, that night," Toshiro started, "She said she was sorry for being so uncaring and wanted to make it up to me. I figured it was a peace offering or something. When I went home, I knew she was going to be there; she still had a key. She was sitting on the couch, candles were lit and there were wine glasses, which kinda creeped me out. But then she stared talking about Ayame and it really seemed like she was serious about being just friends. Then she offered me a glass of wine and I took it trying to be nice."

Gin quickly cut him off, "Sorry dude but do you know why rich people drink wine?" (7)

"Well, I thought it was because it's fancy and doesn't get you drunk as fast but, clearly, that's not the case," Toshiro explained.

Gin sighed deeply, "They drink it cause they get fucked up real fast, it doesn't last long, and they don't get hangovers. And because it's fancy."

"Can I finish?" Toshiro asked.

"Yea…go on," Gin encouraged.

"Well I kind felt the effects of the first glass, but it didn't really worry me," Toshiro continued, "We sat there talking about me and Ayame for so long I lost track of how much I had drank. Things started to get blurry and the next thing I knew, we were in my bed and she was on top of me. I told her to stop and she just kinda giggled. I knew it was wrong and I wanted her off of me but my body just wasn't working. Then Ayame came in and I wanted to explain it to her but I just, physically, I couldn't. Now if I try to tell her she just won't believe me."

"Would you hate me if I hunted Momo down and slaughtered the bitch?" Gin asked casually.

"Nope. Go for it," Toshiro admitted.

"Do you think she'd believe me?" Someone spoke up.

The two looked up to see Izuru standing a couple feet away from them.

"When did you get here?" Toshiro asked.

"About ten minutes ago; when you started talking about what happened the other night," Izuru confessed.

"Do you think Ayame would believe him if he told her what happened?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't think she'll listen to anybody. She's too stubborn," Gin explained.

"Let's just head back before more people start looking for us," Toshiro sighed.

They stood up and headed back to camp.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

"Hey," Ayame whispered to Azra.

"What?" Azra whispered back.

"How much you wanna bet I can scare the shit out of Abarai?" Ayame snickered.

Azra grinned ear to ear, "I don't know what you got planned but do it."

Ayame stood up and snuck into the water. When she was about chest deep she kneeled down until only her nose and above was showing. Renji and Byakuya were facing the opposite direction so sneaking up on them was a piece of cake. When Ayame was a couple feet away, she quietly dunked her head underwater. She inched closer to the unexpecting couple until she was practically under their feet. That's when she struck. She grabbed onto Renji's leg, digging her nails in.

"FUCK! SHARK!" Renji screamed at the top of his lungs.

Renji turned to Byakuya for help, just to see nothing. Byakuya was already on his way to shore. Renji screamed again and started flailing around. He ran as fast as he could toward the shore. Gin, Izuru, and Toshiro walked up just in time to see a naked Renji bolting out of the water.

"Dude…where's your pants?" Ikkaku asked.

Renji looked down and quickly covered himself.

"Woot! Fuck yea!" Ayame screamed, holding Renji's board shorts above her head.

"What the fuck man!" Renji screamed.

Ayame threw his pants at him when she got close enough. Renji quickly put them on. When he was decent again he turned to Byakuya.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Renji asked.

"Survival of the fittest," Byakuya shrugged, "You were shark bait."

"Shark bait hoo ha ha!" Gin chimed in. (8)

"Alright enough with the shark bait," Azra giggled.

"Shark bait hoo….ba….ba doo," Gin finished happily.

"Fuck you guys," Renji spat, "I'm going to sleep."

Renji stormed off to his tent, followed shortly by Byakuya.

"Yea I think imma crash too," Ichigo yawned," You coming Uryu?"

Uryu nodded and the two walked off.

Slowly but surely, everyone found there ways to there individual tents until Azra, Ayame, and Grimmjow were the only ones left.

"Alright, I'm callin it a night," Grimmjow finally gave in.

Shortly after Grimmjow was out of sight, Azra spoke up," So I have a great idea."

"I'm listening," Ayame smiled.

Azra leaned over and pulled something out of the bag next to her. She happily showed two porcelain dolls to Ayame.

"Let's fuck with Toshi Toshi," Arza snickered.

Ayame grinned evilly and took one of the dolls.

They snuck up to Toshiro's tent, one girl on each side. Azra, then, poked her dolls head into the tent.

"Toshi Tooooshiii…wake up Toshi Toshi," Azra sang.

Toshiro stirred in his tent. Azra tried again.

"Toshi Toooooshiiiii," Azra sang a bit louder.

A bit more stirring was heard within the tent, then, "AHHHHH!!!"

Toshiro kicked the doll and bolted out of the tent. The two girls dropped to the ground and burst into laughter. Tears started leaking from the corners of their eyes as they laughed. Toshiro finally turned around and saw the girls on the ground at his tent.

"Fuck you guys," Toshiro snapped.

He walked back to his tent and got in. He zipped up the opening and plopped down.

The girls eventually calmed down and decided they had messed with enough people for the night. They put out the fire and turned in for the night.

"Have fun?" Grimmjow asked when Azra climbed in the tent.

"Best beach day ever," Azra smiled.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

Gin woke up a couple hours later, needing to pee. He stumbled out of his tent and walked away from the group of tents. He dropped his pants and did his business, writing his name in the sand as he did. When he was finished, he pulled up his pants and turned around. With the fog of sleep gone, he noticed he was the only one up.

"One of these days I'm not going to be the last one to pass out," Gin grumbled as he walked back to camp.

**GOOMGOOMGOOMGOOM**

A/N: OMFG I hope you guys freakin liked that because my fingers are numb. This library is freezing dammit! Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I honestly haven't even started writing it yet. I know this is taking forever and I really am sorry. I do plan on finishing this story it just might take a little while. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Anyways, I think that's all I gots to say for now. So here's the explanations to some of the crazy ass shit in this chapter.

My friend Fernando has a baby and they took him to a hotel with them one time and he decided it would be nice of him to inform me that his baby had exploding shits that morning and shit all over the bed. This came to mind at random and I thought Gin would be the best one to say something crazy and out of the ordinary like this.

The B&E skit is actually taken from Dane Cook. I don't claim any ownership over that one…it's just fucking hilarious. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up on YouTube. Dane Cook B&E. Yea…love it.

This was taken from another story, I've been looking for it and I can't find it. It was a Harry Potter fanfic I think it was called Family Matters. It's been so long I don't remember now. But I can't find it…and it sucks. Anyways, that's where the whole shower scene came from.

The "freaky chicken thingy" is what I and my cousin call it. When you stand on one foot and hold your arms out like a bird. Like the crouching tiger or some shit….we call it freaky chicken thingy…don't ask…lol.

"You watashi norobano ni kanshi te" Translates into "You're a pain in my ass"

I know this is very very very OOC for Grimmy Mc PeePants…lol. But I put this in here because I wanted everyone to see what I was talking about in the very beginning of the story. How Grimmjow kinda opens up and changes around Azra. He's got that badass exterior but when it's just them two he's kinda different. I wanted everyone to get a taste of that side of Grimmjow.

I added this in there because I wanted everyone to know that poor Toshiro didn't know the effects of the wine, hence why he accepted it from that stupid bitch Momo.

FINDING NEMO! That's what this is from. If you haven't seen Finding Nemo then your poor deprived soul needs to quit reading and go to the movie store or something RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Alright…looks like that's it. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!


	26. Another Update

**This is yet another random update. Sorry to excite the many people that are STILL waiting for me to update.**

I'm so very sorry I haven't updated my story in god knows how long. I'm sure fanfiction knows exactly how long though. I have noticed in my e-mail that quite a few people are still taking an interest in my story. I really would love to start it back up again. I have ideas out the you know what for it and I would love to see the reactions from all of you avid followers when it does end. I have been insanely busy. I am in college full time and have started a part time job serving tables. I don't recommend it. I don't like people yet I have taken a job serving them and catering to them and cleaning up after them day after day. It sucks. Trust me. But because I have been so overwhelmed I am thinking about taking a semester off of school so I have time to think…and shower. Yes…I have to find time to shower these days. No I do not stink. Not yet anyways. But during this time away from school I plan to finish up the next chapter and try to get a few more chapters in before returning back to class and finishing my degree out. This should be happening around Christmas time. My dear cousin scorpiosgirl is going to help me finish it up. She doesn't know this yet…but she is . I know your reading this too so yes…you are going to be my bitch. And you will like it. To everybody else that for some odd reason still follows my stories, keep me updated on what you think about the current chapters and please give me suggestions on what you would like to see. Most of the chapters are still up in the air on how they are going to go before the story ends so I would be more than willing to squeeze in some of your ideas. But I must go, I have a program to finish by midnight tonight and I am currently spending my time typing this up. So thank you to everyone that still reads my stories and I hope you will like the next chapter. Like I said, expect it around Christmas time!


End file.
